Cursed
by Firstbitegirl
Summary: All magic comes with a price. This has been Rumpelstiltskin's warning to others for as long as he can remember. But it seems he didn't heed the warning strong enough; while attempting to curse Hook, he accidentally swaps their bodies. Now he's in a race against time to save his own life, Belle's, and quite possibly, the residents of Storybrooke. (RumpelXBelle and some HookXBelle)
1. Backfired

**Quick Disclaimer: Sadly, and most regretfully, I do not own the characters or the essential storyline of OUAT. Wish I did, but somebody got there before I did. However, I did spin up this little tale for you all and really hope you enjoy it :) Also, this story takes place in a bit of an alternate timeline: It picks up towards the end of the episode "the outsider", skipping over the last scene with Belle and Rumpel (which I won't mention in case any of you lovelies hasn't seen it yet. This is what would have happened if Belle and Rumpel had gone home, not yet venturing to the town's line...enjoy.  
**

**Chapter One: Backfire**

To awaken, face down in a pile of wet, mushy leaves, had not been Rumple's initial plan. No, this hadn't been it all. Never in his extensive memory, had his magic ever backfired on him.

But something wasn't right. He was sure of it.

He rolled onto his back, the continuous throbbing of his legs and neck kept him wanting to hold still for as long as possible. He looked up at the dark night sky, littered with stars. Storybrooke, while nothing special, at least had a decent nightscape.

But what had gone wrong? The curse, the one he had cast in secret, had landed him…here? In the woods? It made no sense; not a lick of it. But sure enough, he was outside. The smell of damp foliage and the distant chirping of bugs made that abundantly real.

The curse he'd cast had to remain a secret, though. And he hoped whatever little mishap he'd encountered hadn't put that in jeopardy. After the confrontation on the ship, after setting….him….free, Rumple had no choice but it curse Hook behind Belle's back. She'd be devastated if she knew….but if anything ever happened to her, to them, Rumple swallowed hard and sat up. He would never forgive himself.

The curse had been easy enough to set up. An oldie but goodie, if he might dabble in common language. The curse would seek out Hook, wherever he may be, and trap him somewhere he would find absolutely torturous. The mere thought of Hook spending an eternity in his own personal hell made Rumple giddy with the sort of devilish glee he was no stranger too. The curse, although he had never performed it himself, was well known and quite powerful. Perhaps the mishap had come with him being rusty? No, not even applicable. Rumple knew he was good at what he did and that left little room for error. So then why was he here, miles from home and his casting space?

With the pain receding, he began to move around. The stiffness in his bones had come from a firm landing, that much was certain. An unmistakable soreness in his rump cemented that and he stretched, trying to alleviate the discomfort. With some struggle, he got to his feet. Instantly, he found himself unsteady. His head spun like a top and he wobbled, gripping at a low lying branch for support.

But something happened. His hand did not grasp. Instead he snagged, still jerking back slightly but finding a strange, hanging balance overcome him. Rumple turned his head, frowning and the sight that followed caused a cold, hard lump to form in the base of his stomach.

A hook held his balance. A silver, pointed hook clung to the tree to keep him steady.

"Not possible." He murmured and felt sick upon hearing the deep, smooth voice of his rival.

His free hand found his throat, grasping it as if to stop the sound from coming out. Rough specks of stubble met his fingertips and he drew away again. The thought sickened him. The mere idea repulsed him. It could not be. There was no way, no possible way….

His balance returned to him ten-fold. He was on his feet and running through the trees at a speed his limp wouldn't normally allow. His heart swelled and fell and his stomach churned and tossed about as he tried to reason, tried to understand….why?

The forest was a dark maze, a confusing tangle of dead and living trees and brush. He shoved through dried branches, stomping them into the ground and kicking up dirt on his booted heels. He found himself soon enough approaching the well. The town wasn't far now.

He ran for what felt like an eternity. His body, or perhaps Hook's, was on a sort of autopilot that navigated him into a small, residential area. He never tired as he ran. He felt stronger, more nimble than he had in years. He was swift and agile, avoiding trees and potholes with the greatest of ease. As he came upon a row of middle class homes, he instinctually chose the nearest one. The windows were all dark at the house he came upon and no car was parked in the drive. He approached cautiously though, still mindful that he could be wearing the face of a not-so-well received man.

He walked up to the window, staring at the reflection glaring back. The dark hair, the sharp, handsome face, the lean, strong body all of which belonged to a younger man. Rumple lifted his good hand to stroke his youthful face then leaned close, giving the mirror his best Hook smirk.

The sight was revolting. The accuracy could make a man sick.

He wanted to stumble away, to shake his head and force his face to resurface in the glass, but nothing came of it. He was still staring into the eyes of Killian Jones.

"What have I done?" he asked in a hushed voice.

It was still Hook's voice penetrating his ears. Slowly, he looked down at the body he was residing in. He saw the lean chest, clad in a leather vest. The well worn boots adorned his feet and the buttons at the very top of his shirt was opened, revealing the beginnings of his chest. Rumple closed his eyes and allowed himself to sit for a moment. He needed a moment to collect his thoughts, to quell his confusion, to defuse his rage….and to resist the urge to purge.

He fought for his clarity. He was somehow Hook. It had something to do with the curse he'd cast, but how? How had this revolting turn of events sprung from his magic? A sudden, horrifying thought came over him.

He was inside of Hook's body. Therefore, Hook must be residing inside of him. For a moment, his brain cried out in anger how Hook hadn't left the way Rumple had demanded of him and was stalking about in the surrounding woods inside of sailing far away. But then common sense brought him back to the clear and present danger….it was quite possible that Hook was alone with Belle.

He was on his feet, wobbling a little on his longer legs. But it didn't matter. He needed to get to Belle. It was urgent. If he was alone with her, he might…

He was stopped by the hushed calling in the trees behind him. He turned, surprised by the noise. That small, older man who Hook associated with came toddling towards him. His red, floppy hat wobbling to and fro while his round, plump face giggled up and down.

"Captain!" he said in a rushed, out-of-breath way. He seemed relieved to have found him.

Rumple tried to keep the surprised look off his face and keep his features as pacified as possible.

"I've been looking everywhere for you!" he said hurriedly. "Captain, you're needed back at the ship immediately!"

"I'm busy." Was all Rumple could muster while he fought to remember the man's name. "Can't you see that?"

"But Captain" He urged as Rumple tried to walk around him. "it's urgent! It's Cora, sir. She wants to see you right away."

"Then why didn't she come find me herself?" He snapped, not meaning to sound quite as much as Hook as he did. His own impatience boiled over into his tone.

The man who Rumple remembered name was Smee, had wide eyes.

"Not the slightest idea, Captain." He said, sounding afraid. "But she sent me to get you and she was terribly serious."

Rumple allowed himself a few brief seconds to think. To not go with the portly man would indeed get him to Belle, but if Cora came to find him, moreover Hook, he could be putting her life in further danger. He pressed his lips hard together and gave a small, curt nod.

"Lead the way." He told Smee, trying to sound more bothered by the situation than to let the worry he felt show.

Smee nodded and began to bustle, if one might even call it that, back into the darkness. Rumple breathed out slowly then strode after him.

"Rumple…..Rumple?"

From far away, Killian Jones could hear a woman's voice. He turned his head slightly and tried to open his eyes. His vision blurred and the room tilted from side to side. He could see the outline of a pretty face over him. She was speaking to him, it seemed, but her words sounded like jumbled nonsense. Over both their heads seemed to hang some kind of light…a lamp, they were called? Light bulbs and such; how queer. His thoughts, clearly, were a little on the scattered side.

He tried to ask her what had happened, but his lips were dry and formed soundless words. He had been walking in the woods, last he recalled, when something hard had struck him. He could still feel the pain in the center of his chest where whatever it had hit him. His back and head also ached, hinting he might have struck something hard upon his fall.

The woman over him was calling to someone for help. He could hear another voice, this one belonging to a man.

"I came as soon as I could!" he said urgently. Killian noticed another blurry outline entered the room. "What happened?"  
"I-I don't know!" the woman sputtered. "There was a flash and I heard a crash!"

"Maybe something electrical blew. Here, I'll check after we get him upstairs."

Killian, or Hook as he's better known, felt both his arms lifted. He felt a bit like a child's doll, hanging limp and loose in the arms of others.

"Grab his cane!" he heard the man instruct the woman.

Cane? What cane?

The pair of strangers dragged him up the stairs, his toes scooting across the ground. He was lead down a small hallway and into a room, where was laid down on a large, plush bed. The pair continued to speak to each other (something about magic?) but he wasn't listening. His body felt strange, pained when he tried to move. His eyes finally adjusted to the dim, artificial lighting and the room came into focus. He was certainly nowhere near where he'd been what seemed like moments ago. He rolled onto his side, spying a small door. He struggled to sit up, finding his equilibrium off upon doing so. He blinked hard, forcing his mind to calm and stop swaying like a ship on rough seas. He placed his feet on the floor and stood, still mindful of the dizzy spells.

Upon trying to take his first step, he felt a strange, out-of-place pain up his leg. He jolted, feeling his muscles seize up and cause the leg to drag. He must of injured himself in the fall, he concluding as he limped for the door. The pain was tingling, like his leg was asleep. He opened up the small door, leading with his right hand of course, and found himself in a bathroom. He stared at the toilet curiously, gathering quickly its purpose and meaning. He turned to face the sink, taking in everything very slowly and with the curiosity of a small child. He lifted his eyes to the mirror, looking over it at first like it was nothing, but then stalling. His eyes wouldn't draw from the sight and he was suddenly alarmed.

His appearance wasn't his own. Hook stared in a daft amazement as his rival glared intently back at him. He grabbed a fistful of Rumpelstiltskin's longer, thinner hair and then threw his arms out in front of him in amazement. He wiggled the fingers on his left hand over and over again, basking in the sensation he had sworn had been long lost. He looked back up at the mirror, soaking in things like the age and height difference, the thin face and pointed features. The dark looming eyes that sent small shivers of hate throughout his form. Hook had to catch his breath. With both hands, he gripped the sink, closed his eyes, than re-met his reflection.

No change. He was, indeed, Rumple.

He remained silent for a few moments, trying to decide on an emotion. Confusion? Panic? Anger? They were all definite forerunners. The biggest question was why, though. Perhaps, he reasoned while he stared down at the cold tile floor, he was dreaming. Perhaps something had struck him in the woods, like he remembered, and he was but trapped in a horrific nightmare. Or maybe, he couldn't help but chuckle darkly, whatever struck him had killed him and now this was hell.

To live on in a second life as the dreaded Rumpelstitlskin sure sounded like hell to him.

"Rumpel?"

He looked up upon hearing the voice in the doorway. Now that his eyes had adjusted, he could clearly see Belle standing there. Her long, dark hair hung on the right side of her face and her eyes, small and gentle, were full of concern for, whom she thought was, her dearest.

"Are you alright? What're you doing up out of bed?" she came to him gently, touching his arm gingerly.

Hook's first instinct was the jerk away, keeping his arm close to his chest and shooting her daggers.

"Am I dreaming?" he asked her abruptly, ignoring the strange look she was giving him.

"Dreaming?" she laughed kindly. "No of course not. Rumpel, you've had an accident. James thinks something caused a circuit to blow and you were too close. You really need to rest."

"James?" he echoed, the realization of what was going on truly dawning on him.

"Um…David?" she scrunched her face up while she tried to remember his Storybrooke name. "You know….Snow's husband?"

"Oh…yes, of course."

Belle reached out to touch him again and he allowed her to lead him to the bedroom. She helped him back down onto the bed, all while he winced at the pain in his leg. Perhaps it was the confusion settling in, but he found himself uncharacteristically passive. She leaned over him, touching his face softly and smiling at him. It was a shame, she truly was a beauty. He found himself studying her soft, feminine features the way he might one of the women he picked up on shore when he sailed about.

"Do you need anything?" she asked him tenderly.

Yes, he thought in his own bodies voice, your heart on a plate and my body back. Tute Sweet, if you please.

"I'm fine." Rumpel's rough accent peppered Hook's words in a way that made his lips twitch with dislike.

Belle nodded, giving him a tender kiss on the cheek. Her lips were surprisingly warm against his skin. Alligator skin, Hook thought bitterly as she left the room, remarking about getting some rest.

When she was gone and he was finally alone, he leaned over the side of the bed and put his face into his hands, exhaling slowly. His rubbed Rumpel's face, which was a lot smoother than he would have gathered. Perhaps, he pondered as he leaned back in thought, this didn't have to be so bad. Perhaps this could be a blessing, for the time being anyway.

Obviously, something with magic had taken place. He was almost completely certain Rumpel himself was behind it. What his motive could possibly have been switching places with him was beyond his realm of understanding. But then again, was it possible this had been an accident?

The thought made him smile wickedly. He tapped the side of his face while he mulled it over, processing the possibilities. In that case, it was only a matter of time until the tricky little bastard decided to show up.

Belle's voice floated up the stairs and he smirked again. He could do away with her quickly, or he could have some fun with it. He wanted to ensure the suffering of his rival for as long as he could muster. He would decide, he nodded, once his head and body had calmed down. Right now, he was still so shaken from the spell (or whatever it was) that perhaps the little miss's instructions to rest weren't so bad after all.

The mental image of the soft beauty came to mind once more as he settled down into Rumpel's bed. The smell of the man emitted off the pillows and sheets, along with his own clothes, and he wrinkled his nose in revolt. He would have to deal with it for now. He closed his eyes, starting to smirk as his tired body was easily eased into a slumber.

She was close enough to kill, close enough to take out without a second thought. She'd never see it coming, he scowled.

Just like Milah never did.


	2. Cora Comes Calling

**Hi everybody! I managed to finish the second chapter in between classes today! Thank you to everyone who followed and commented! I really do appreciate the comments, so feel free to leave as many of those as you'd like! This chapter is significantly longer and I apologize. Sometimes when I get into it, I kind of stop paying attention to how much I'm writing. But please: enjoy! And feel free to leave some feedback! **

**~Mimi**

The ship rocked gently in port, its massive wooden deck slowly moving from side to side. Even in the moonlight, Rumple could see that the deck had been impeccably clean. There was no sign of the struggle that had taken place only hours ago.….it seemed like so much longer now. He had been doing his best to keep his face as emotionless as possible. Smee had babbled on and on about this and that and he hadn't heard a word of it. However, he had a feeling the small man was used to being ignored and took the sad task in stride.

The ship was dark and quiet. He had forgotten that there was no crew to really man the vessel. A part of him, had he had any respect for the pirate, would have given him some credit for his mastery of the ship and the waters. But instead, he gave a small barrel sitting beside him a quick kick with his boot. Smee ushered him bellow deck, letting Rumple walk out in front of him.

"She's waiting for you." He told him in a serious voice.

"I bet she is."

He descended, deep into the belly of the ship. The Captain's quarters, as on most ships, was ornate and well taken care of. He admired it for a moment, studying the small space set aside for a desk. He could see, through the opening of another door, was a bedroom. Rumple made his way to the desk, running his hand across the mahogany surface and looking over a few pieces of parchment. It was all rather good quality for a pirate, but there was no doubt in his mind it had probably all been pillaged.

"You took your time getting here."

Rumple knew Cora's voice before he ever saw her. It was the sort of voice one never really forgets. It reminded him of thin ice. It was beautiful and delicate on the surface, but cold and deadly once you get a crack in. He braced himself, not because he was afraid but because he didn't want her finding out. It would only cause him more trouble. And trouble, he looked down at the hook where his left hand used to be, was not something he needed at the moment.

He turned on his boot to face her, again keeping his face expressionless.

"I've had a rather busy few days." He told her tartly. "I wasn't expecting a visit so soon."

"I've heard." Her false enthusiasm was droll. She drifted around the room while she spoke, reminding him of a falling snowflake in her all white ensemble. The way her dress flitted across the floor and how it spun about underneath her was dizzying. "Yes, I heard all about your run in with Rumpelstitlskin."

"We're not talking about it." He told her coldly.

Rumple was privately pleased with his hook impression. But he was going to need more than just the right words to impress the Queen of Hearts. He crossed the room towards her, giving her his coyest smile.

"But I assume that isn't what you've come here to discuss. Unless the sudden interest in my own personal ventures is something you've taken a shine to, in which case, I'm intrigued."

Cora laughed and Regina came to mind. They had the same mouth. It was a strange thing to think about at a time like this, but for some reason, the evil queen herself surfaced to the top of his thoughts.

"I suppose you wouldn't have lived this long if you weren't intelligent, my dear." She said it with her simplest of smiles. "No, I only wanted to see if everything was alright. I sensed something strange" she lifted a single dark eyebrow. "and wanted to make sure none of the fair citizens of Storyebrooke were trying to meddle in our plans."

"Strange?" he questioned. His first instinct was to cross his arms, but fear of looking unnatural due to the hook caused him to instead go with a confused look. "How so?"

"Magic, Killian, Magic." She said it like she was speaking to a simple child. "Someone, I'm assuming your biggest fan, cast a spell strong enough that I could feel it. When you're sensitive to magic, you can feel these things." She said it offhand, like she didn't really expect him to understand.

"I see." He tapped his hook on the desk and gave a dry laugh. "Well, as you can see, I'm fine. Right as rain, really. So I suppose whatever was cast didn't work."

"That's what concerns me." Her voice grew stern. "Magic is always most dangerous when you can't see the results of it right away. Something is brewing and we need to keep a look out."

"If you think it wise…."

"I do." She straightened, looking positively regal. "I think, however, for the time being, at least until I figure out this mess, you should stay on board."

Rumple frowned and fought to keep irritation off Hook's features.

"If you think that even for a second I'm afraid of anything he can conjure…"

Core cut him off abruptly.

"Then you are a fool." There was the icy voice she'd been hiding. Rumple with have smirked if he hadn't been so into the part he was playing. "It isn't wise to jeopardize all we've worked for over your silly bruised pride. You will do as you're told."

"And if I do not?" he asked, coming towards her with a smile. "What will you do? Punish me?"

He smiled wickedly and, for a moment, almost forgot the guise he was under. They made eye contact and held it; she searched him and for a single moment, he was certain she might have known. But then she looked away with pursed lips.

"I don't think you really want to know the what ifs." She said frankly. "Now….no leaving until I give the say so. Is that clear?"

He went to argue again but she stopped him.

"I will do my best to have this settled by the morning." She said lazily. "Not near enough time for you to become riddled with cabin fever. Besides" she laughed. "knowing you, there's probably plenty to keep you occupied."

He wasn't entirely sure what she meant by that, so he pressed on.

"Are you going to find him?" he asked her as she began to climb the steps back on deck. "See if he cast it?"

"No, I think it easier to just try and find out on my own what was cast. Who knows? It may not even been him." There was doubt in her voice though. "And I'd rather not have to have a drawn out ordeal this time of night. No, I'll save him for you, my dear. No need to worry on that."

Rumple couldn't help but smile; she was humoring the pirate, that was for certain.

"Such a gracious queen." He gushed, giving a mock bow.

She merely waved him off, exiting in silence. When the hull shut and he found himself alone, Rumple ran his hand through Hook's hair and sat on the desk. That had gone far too easy. Did she know? There was no way of telling. He'd given the best performance he could have. If the tables were turned, he would have never suspected. He only hoped Cora was less observant than he was giving her credit for. His mind switched to the next issue: So now he had to spend the night here? The minutes passing without him being able to watch over Belle were excruciating. Deep down he knew she was more than capable of handling herself. He just wasn't sure how she would take to being tricked so terribly. There was no telling what he would try to do. Rumple pushed it from his mind. There was no use worrying about it now. He'd sleep the rest of the night there and be out bright and early. He wished that perhaps the blow of the curse had been harder for Hook, seeing as it was initially intended for him and not the pair, and he'd be out for the night. Or at least weakened, his common sense reasoned with him.

He rose from his spot, gave the small room a once over with his eyes, before going to explore the bedroom. While he hadn't grown up in this modern, magic-less world, he'd been there long enough that to be without things like light switches and air conditioners had become strange.

As he passed into the bedroom, he took note of the oversized bed. The sheets were a fine material, clearly something fairy made. The mattress was as soft as a cloud, coming fully equip with fluffy pillows. It was a dreamer's paradise and Rumple almost laughed at it belonging to such a salty dog. He sat on the edge of the bed, contemplating how exactly to pull off his boots. Having the hook made him feel clumsy and unsure of even the simplest of actions, and that made him angry. He struggled in the beginning, scrapping his arm in the process, but eventually wiggled them off. The pirate was also surprisingly clean for one who lived at sea. Rumple had feared the worst: scurvy, mange, even gang green. But there was no sight of it. He even smelled very clean, which was an added plus. He was sure the Queen of Hearts had a hand in that; something told him she wouldn't tolerate a smelly pirate in her court.

He looked down at his vest, studying the elaborate ties in the front. He wondered how the man even got them on. Maybe someone helped him? The mental image of Smee dressing the captain made Rumple chuckle. It felt good to laugh, like he was releasing some of the steam and stress the day had brought on. Perhaps he would just keep it on. After all, he had no desire to see the man undressed, although he would eventually have to bathe. Hopefully, the curse wouldn't last that long…

In the doorway, suddenly, a woman appeared. Rumple recognized her as one of the girls from town. But she wasn't dressed in the usual t-shirt and jeans her Storybrooke persona had allotted. She had donned a tight brassiere to which her ample cups swelled out of. Her shapely hips were barely covered, as were her nether regions, but a black leather skirt. She wore a heavy belt which sagged to the side and high matching boots that came up to the knee. Her blonde hair, which he could vaguely remember being straight, was suddenly curly and wild. Her dark makeup made her look more mature and her eyes smolder gently. Her ruby lips were curled into a devilish smile as she leaned on the door frame, looking him over.

"Good evening, Captain." She said in her sultriest manner.

Rumple had no idea who she was in the realm of the Enchanted Forrest, but it was clear she desperately wanted to be a wench.

She began to approach him, pushing his knees apart with her hands and standing between his legs.

"Mr. Smee said you were in need of some night time company." She traced a red fingernail over his lips. "I'm some company."

This, Rumple thought miserably, must have been the "something to do" Cora had so casually brought up. Was this the nightly ritual? It would explain how he became undressed, that was for sure.

The woman was brash, much brasher than he appreciated. She didn't skip a beat, kissing him deeply and shoving her hand between the Captain's legs. Rumple felt a squeeze on a very private area and wiggled away. He was disgusted when Hook's body began to, rather rapidly the way young men do, respond accordingly to this. He squashed those thoughts quickly though, discarding them as far from his mind as possible. His thoughts were only with Belle and a part of him was offended that this woman, although ignorant to the situation, would even try.

Rumpel, after becoming the dark one, had had his way with many women. When you have magic in your corner, there was rarely anything you couldn't have. Needless to say, the man hadn't gone wanting. But ever since Belle, that was different. She was a respectable young woman, not like the floozies who flung themselves at him at a chance to taste power. Hell, he and Belle hadn't even…..his cheeks burned with his own shame and he turned his attentions on the scorned wench.

"My dear" he apologized, recognizing there was no possible way she would have known. "I'm afraid my first mate might have given you some incorrect information. You see, I'm very weary from the day. To entertain a beauty such as yourself would demand every ounce of the energy that, alas, tonight I do not have. Won't you come back another time, though? When we can make our acquaintance properly?"

The blonde smiled, revealing a row of perfectly pearly whites. She nodded girlishly and hoped to her feet.

"Will you still have your dinner though?" she asked with a small frown.

"Dinner?" he repeated then nodded. "I'll take it."

Hook WOULD expect sex before a meal, Rumple thought with a small roll of his eyes. He wasn't particularly hungry. If anything, the evening's events had robbed him of any hunger he might have harbored. But he would need his strength for the morning, in case there was some kind of confrontation. He watched as the girl reappeared, holding a tray. When she revealed it to him, the smell of stewed meats and gravy made his mouth water. He looked up at her smiling face and gave a short nod.

"Thank you." He said gratefully, scooping up a mouthful and swallowing it down.

The flavor was glorious. The rich brown gravy and the savory meat. Yes, this ship was most certainly in Cora's favor. A part of him thought he would be getting a great big bowl of gruel with stale crackers. He inhaled another mouthful, discovering what might have been whipped potatoes underneath the meaty wonderland.

"I'm glad you like it." The blonde said happily as Rumple swallowed another sweet bite.

"It's heavenly." He gushed. Suddenly, he felt like he hadn't eaten in days.

The blonde beamed, happy to please her someday bed partner.

"I'm sure the woman who made it will appreciate your compliments." She told him earnestly.

Rumple stopped with the fork half way out of his mouth.

"Woman?" he questioned. "What woman?"

"The one in white! She was the one who cooked this up for you, Captain. She told me to bring it down here right away. Is it really all that good? I wonder what she used to make it…."

Her words were lost on him. He put the fork down and rose, but that was an instant mistake. The room had begun to spin as a heavy grogginess descended upon him. He clutched the side of the bed for support, luckily with his actual hand this time.

"How could I be so stupid?" he asked himself, the words slurring as they poured from his suddenly mushy lips.

It felt like a sleeping spell, not to be mistaken with a sleeping CURSE. This would only knock you out for a few hours, but it would be the sleep of the dead. Nothing could wake one under it until the spell wore off. He should have seen this coming…but he hadn't even sensed the magic.

"Stupid…useless body." He muttered, almost falling to the floor.

Luckily, the girl helped him maintain his balance. He lowered him onto the bed. Her face was nothing but a distorted glimmer of details where nothing made much sense.

"You need to sleep. The food must have made you sick." She sounded like a little bird, chirping away at him her pretty nonsense. "You need to sleep, Captain."

She stuck a plush pillow under his head. He tried to push her away, but his arms wouldn't lift. Before he knew it, he was fast asleep.

****~Hook~****

In the milky light of dawn, when the sun was just barely beginning to peak its head up over the small town, Hook stirred in his sleep, opening heavy eyes. The night before had seemed like a groggy dream, one of which he was grateful to wake from. But upon seeing the bedroom he laid in, upon smelling the displeasing aroma of Rumple's cologne, he frowned darkly. It had not been a dream. This was his reality. And what a bizarre reality it was.

Gingerly, he got from the bed. He spotted the man's cane, sitting propped up against the wall. He grabbed it, examining it distastefully. There was nothing special about it. It actually surprised him his rival had chosen such a simple cane. The man was, if not anything else, exceedingly flamboyant when he chose to be. Even the gold, crooked head of the device was subdued in nature. He placed it on the floor and began to slowly make his way from the room. He felt like a cripple with the damned thing and wished he could cast it aside.

He feared how he would weather the stairs, but he did so well enough. If anything, the incline made it easier on his older joints and he grinned as he reached the bottom. He made his way to the small living room where he found Belle dosing on the sofa. Her legs were curled up at her side, her head resting on a small cushion. He watched her from the doorway as she rested deeply in her slumber. Her face had the calmest of expressions; her mind was somewhere lost in dreamland. She was a victim ripe for the picking. Hook looked down at the cane, turning it once in his hands. He could do it right now, he thought. Beat the little thing senseless.

It would be more merciful than he would have liked. He wanted Rumpelstitlskin to know she had suffered. But then again, a very tiny voice said in his ear, was it truly this woman's fault? The sin of the lover was not the fault of the girl, that was for sure. He sighed heavily, regretting the poor dear had to be ended in such a way. But if it was her, he was certain, she would do the same.

Any lover of Rumpelstitlskin had to have felt the same.

He moved in a little closer, wondering if he should strike at the head first. But his thoughts were made brief by a rustling upstairs. He turned his head sharply, his hearing surprisingly keen. He sensed something strange in the house now, something that had not been there only moments ago. It was an odd sensation, one that caught a hold of his senses and ran with them. It was unlike anything he'd ever felt before.

He crept back towards the stairs and ascended back to the bedroom. He could hear the whistling draft of open windows coming from within. He frowned, knowing they had been shut tight when he'd left. This confirmed his suspicions of another in the home. He smirked, wondering if the crocodile had come looking for his body. He welcomed the fight, suddenly wishing he had one of those guns he'd seen earlier.

As he entered the room, he did so slowly and with purpose. His eyes were sharp and his senses were, he felt, on fire. He looked at the empty, unmade bed and the billowing curtains and cocked his head.

"Hello, dear."

Cora's voice startled him. He turned to face her as she stood in the corner of the room, quietly shutting the door to the hall.

"Cora?" he was surprised and didn't bother masking it.

"You look dreadful." She remarked as sweet as sugar. "So much older looking and, I'd say Killian, have you gotten shorter?"

"I should have known you would know." He said briskly. "I suppose you did this?"

"I only wish I could have come up with something as clever." She chuckled. "No dear, I believe you can thank your counterpart for this."

He nodded, suspicions confirmed.

"So then how, pray tell, did you come to find this out?" he asked, sounding a bit perturbed. If there was anything he wasn't in the mood for today, it was Cora's games.

"I felt a disturbance of very strong magic." She said, absent mindedly playing with a trinket left on the dresser. "I went to see you and when Smee told me of your absence on board, I was almost certain the spell had been cast for you."

As she spoke, she used both hands to run the trinket over her fingers and palm. It looked like a necklace of some sort.

"I sent him to fetch you and he returned with Rumpelstitlskin in your body."

Hook scowled at the idea of the rat running around with his face. It made him stroke his new chin roughly.

"I take it he wasn't very good at being me?" he asked bitterly.

"Quite the opposite." She smiled. "Very convincing. I just knew what to look for….besides, he has a reputation for getting a little too cocky, as I'm sure you're well aware. I saw a glimmer in him for only a moment that told me it was certainly who I suspected. That and he keep trying to grab things with his left hand."

At the mention of it, Hook flexed his fingers and enjoyed the sensation.

"And now being here, seeing you, who made no attempt at hiding your identity, has solidified everything for me." She smiled, pleased with herself.

She was oddly pleased with the whole situation.

"And where is he now? Aboard my ship? Sleeping in my bed, I suppose." He said it hotly. "Making himself right at home, I'm sure. Actually, I'm surprised he hasn't come for his little pet yet."

"He will try." She told him. "I'm sure he was ready to go while I was there talking to him. But I insisted he stay the night while I try and find the source of the spell."

Hook rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Because I'm sure he'll listen to you." He smiled sarcastically. "Obedience is definitely one of his strong points."

"Surely you don't think I'm that stupid." She put her hand to her chest and gave a flighty little laugh. "Heavens no. No, I've ensured he'll be out of our hair for a spell. Long enough for you and I to sort out some of the details which will ensure this works in our favor."

"I'm not interested." He told her swiftly. "I want only to kill the girl then return to my body."

"I can't blame you." She told him tenderly. "However, there are more important things at stake here. You do realize whose body you reside in, yes? One of the most powerful men in this world and the next."

Hook hadn't thought of that. He looked down at his worn hands and examined them, as if trying to see a trace of the power inside.

"You can harness that." She assured him. "And before long, you and I will come to rule over this world and take it for our own."

Hook frowned, shaking his head.

"I came here for only one reason, Cora." He told her darkly. "And that was my revenge."

"I see." Cora crossed her hands in front of her. "So you mean to tell me, you wouldn't want this sort of power? And the prestige? Think of all you could obtain; you'd have your revenge and then some. Think about it, Killian. Haven't some of the citizens here wronged you as well?"

His mind traveled back to the fight with Emma, Snow White, and the others. A part of him would like to punish them. Especially…

"Anything I wanted?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Cora laughed.

"Naughty boy." She shook a finger at him. "Yes, anything your wicked heart desires. All you have to do is harness those abilities and we are, as they say, in business."

"And then I can return to my body?" he questioned. "You're sure of it?"

"If you'll even want to go back." She replied smoothly. "Once you get a taste of the power, and that charm of yours translates to whatever shell you're hiding in, I'm sure."

"Will you assure the return to my body once you have what you want?" he reiterated, in no mood for her word games.

Cora sighed heavily, like he was trying her patience.

"I will make sure the caster of the spell will undo it." She pressed her lips together. "Satisfied?"

"Quite." Then he paused. "But there's still the matter of getting rid of the girl." He jerked his head in the direction of the door, indicating he spoke of Belle.

Cora reached out, putting a gloved hand over his.

"You weren't thinking of just killing her, were you?"

"What else would I do?"

She clicked her tongue at him.

"Silly boy. Look at the position you're in! You want to make him suffer, don't you? Make him regret ever casting that curse! You're in the body of the man she loves. You could hurt him, and her, in so many ways. Just think about it."

Hook let his mind wander. Slowly but surely a slick, cruel smile spread like liquid across his thin lips.

"I do like the way you think." He said in a way that made him almost sound like himself again.

"And what will we do with Rumpelstitlskin?" he inquired, fingering the cane. "Won't he come eventually?"

"You ask so many questions." She responded boredly, holding the necklace tight in her fist.

"I prefer to think of it as tying up all the loose ends."

"I have ways of keeping him busy for now." She said with a tight smile. "When he comes, we'll deal with him then. Not to worry. You must keep up appearances though. No one is to know."

"The secret is safe with me." He swore, than muttered. "Not that anyone would believe such a tale to begin with."

"You'd be surprised in what people believe in." Cora assured him. "However, I do have a way to make sure the one who cannot find out doesn't."

Her clenched fist suddenly glowed, catching Hook off guard. Upon seeing the odd glow, he felt that strange tingle throughout his form he'd felt downstairs. It must have been sensitivity to magic? Nothing else made sense.

When Cora opened her hand, the glow flowed into the small charm at the end of the chain and she handed it to him.

"Make sure she wears this. If he comes too near, she'll feel the need to flee. It's the best we can do for now. That and ensure that she's very _very_ scared of you." She corrected herself. "Hook."

"She has every reason to be." He smiled, merely twitching the very corners of his mouth.

"Why Killian, you look so much like him when you do that." She shuddered. "It's eerie. But remember, go about business as usual."

"And what might that be?" Hook asked. "I don't know what the scum does every day."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." She smirked. "I hear he runs an antique show, or some business."

Hook wanted to ask more questions but he heard someone coming up the stairs. Light footsteps on the wooden floors echoed in the empty hallways and Hook turned his attention towards the sound. When he turned back around to address Cora, he found himself alone.

"Rumple?" Belle entered the room quietly and smiled at the sight of him. "You're up!"

"Just got up." He managed a chuckle. "I'm….still feeling a little fuzzy, I suppose."

Belle frowned, brushing a stray piece of hair from his face.

"You had quite a shock." She said sympathetically. "James said something blew out some of the circuits downstairs and it knocked you back. It also knocked out power in the kitchen completely…its back up and running now. We can thank him for that."

"Good thing he was here." Hook kept his words very slow and tried to act like he was feeling groggy when really, he was just unsure about everything he said.

"I called him…I couldn't think of anybody else who could help me lift you." Then she arched her eyes a little. "Rumple, you would tell me if you had been doing magic down there, wouldn't you?"

Hook thought quickly, remembering Cora's advice and giving the girl a kind smile.

"Of course, dearie. I really wasn't. I was down there looking for…I don't even remember now…" he rubbed the back of his head where it was still sore, to add a visual to the whole ordeal.

Her demeanor softened and she grinned again.

"I knew you wouldn't." she said with a shake of her head. "James suggested that maybe….but I knew you wouldn't."

He reached out, taking her hands gingerly and smiling just as gently as he could muster.

"I promised you, didn't I?" he asked kindly, not entirely sure how he knew that tidbit but it surfacing to his mind. "Now…let's get our day started, shall we?"

Just to finish it off, he gave her a peck on the cheek. He wanted to go for the lips, but she seemed like that type that those came few and far between. He could save those big guns for later, he decided as he felt the warm flesh of her face under his mouth. He saw the content, dreamy smile on her face as they began to walk to the stairs. Every so often, he caught her giving him a loving look. She was innocent, he thought in his own voice, so young, so trusting.

This was going to be too easy.

****~Rumple~****

The rocking of the ship woke Rumpel from his sleep. He opened his heavy eyelids, feeling positively hung over. He sat up slowly, rubbing his head over and over in hopes of sending the grogginess away. He was definitely getting tired of this sensation, that was for sure. He looked around, recapping on what had happened before he'd fallen asleep. The plate of enchanted food still sat on a tray beside the bed, only now it was stone cold. Someone had taken his shirt off for him, which had been polite enough. He tried to stand but the ship gave a lurch, knocking him back onto his bottom. He nearly toppled off the bed and he laughed to himself.

"I really do need to get my sea legs." He said under his breath then breathed in sharply. "Sea legs?"

He got back up, making a mad dash for the exit. He staggered on his way there, practically knocking over a chair that got in his way. He emerged onto the deck, greeted with blinding sunlight. He winced, holding his hook up over his face, which really didn't do him much good. He blindly walked all the way up, noticing people walking about he didn't know.

"Captain!" Smee was hurrying towards him, all smiles. "You…aren't entirely dressed?"

"What's going on?" he demanded, his voice nothing more than a snarl.

Smee's face paled.

"We're…..we're sailing out of port, as you ordered."

"I did no such…." But his voice disappeared in his throat.

He had noticed the view before him. Nothing but ocean on both sides.

"…..thing."


	3. Business As Usual

**Hello all! Hope you're all enjoying the story thus far! Again, a big thanks to everyone whose dropped in and read and, as I said before, your feedback is GREATLY desired and appreciated 3 So help a sister out! Drop me a review :) I hope I'm not updating too quickly :/ I've just had plenty of time this week so expect maybe another chapter sometime before Friday? Swell :) Also, this chapter is a little shorter than the last. Didn't want to kill you guys haha! Anyway, here you go-Chapter 3! **

"I gave NO such order!" Rumpel was practically howling at Smee. Men on deck had stopped to watch the spectacle and place bets on who was going to be the new first mate. Smee looked extremely apologetic, stumbling over words and stammering as he tried to explain the situation.

"Cora came and told me you have requested we set sail immediately. She'd even found some men to help with the- -" he waved his hand out to gesture at the men around, all of whom got right back to work when they saw attention coming their way.

Rumpel wondered how easy it would be to snag the man with his hook and fling him over the side of the ship. He laughed, dryly, and shook his head, giving a heaving sigh as he did so.

"What time is it?" he asked Smee, giving him a snide look from the corner of his eye.

Smee checked his wrist watch, keeping a single wary eye on the "Captain" at all times.

"Just about nine thirty." He said with a mumble.

"Oh good. Excellent. It's just about that time to take us back to shore." He paused, contemplating taking a row boat and how long that might take.

"R-Right away, sir!" he said, scrambling off, barking orders to anyone who might listen.

Rumpel stood on a deck a few moments more, watching as men scrambled to pull sails and adjust the direction of the vessel. He couldn't help but feel the pulsing pain of a massive migraine coming on. He should have known better than to think Cora was blind to all of this. But then again, why on earth did she have reason to suspect such a bizarre ordeal? There was no time to dwell on that, he decided as he went back below deck, still wobbly, to fetch some clothes. The fact of the matter was Cora knew. Which meant she had either already gone or was going to consult with Hook. Belle was even in further danger now, as far as he was concerned, and the sooner they got to port, the better.

Rumpel rummaged through Hook's things, looking for clothes he actually wanted to wear. The choice of attire wasn't bad; Rumpel wasn't opposed to the rich, gem colors or the high volume of leather options (he himself has been known to dawn a pair of leather trousers a time or two) but they all seemed so complicated to put on with one hand. He looked at the hook darkly, for the first time regretting the appendage he's taken from Killian.

As he picked out a red studded vest with a black under shirt, black pants, and a leather coat to match, Rumpel was at the very least grateful he had the miniscule task of dressing to entertain him while he waited to return to shore and sort out this mess

****~Hook~****

It was an unusually blustery day in Storybrooke. There was a wonderful chill telling that winter was still around and in full swing. Men, women, and children alike dressed in coats and scarves, hustling from place to place as if not to chill in the meantime.

Belle walked beside Hook quietly, watching the people as they passed. She herself wore a cream colored, large buttoned coat with a pale green scarf. She had on thick leggings in a matching shade of green with black boots to pull the look together. Her hair hung loose and curled, just slightly, at the very ends. Her cheeks were a light pink from the cold and her eyes were bright, happy to see her dearest up and walking about. However, she was a little concerned for his well being. His eyes wandered far too much when he talked. He didn't always seem to know what they were talking ABOUT and now, as they approached the shop, he almost walked right by it.

"Rumpel?" she called after him as he walked past her.

She had stopped securely at the shop front, casting him a confused smile. Hook turned around, looked up at the small building, and gave a laugh.

"Oh….I suppose I wasn't paying attention." He dismissed the forgetful action as nonsense and began to dig the key out of his coat pocket.

"Are you sure you're ready to return for work?" she asked cautiously. "I don't have to go to the library today, you know. I could stay and help you…"

"And keep you from your own work? I will be fine." He owned the door to the small shop and was greeted by the smell of old items and wood polish. "Go on ahead. Perhaps we can meet for lunch later?"

A grin broke out across Belle's lips.

"Granny's then?" she asked and he nodded. "Around twelve thirty?"

"Sounds wonderful. Run along, then."

With a brief parting hug, she hurried off, her arms wrapped around herself as she walked head on into the cold. As soon as she was out of sight, Hook dropped the cheesy grin and walked into the store. It was dark inside, and the mahogany wood used for the furniture didn't help. He gave the room a good long glance, studying all the strange trinkets and trappings Rumpelstitlskin had accumulated over time. A particularly eerie pair of dolls seemed to watch them from their place in a rocking chair; Hook sneered with disgust.

" Delightful." He mused, limping his way behind the counter.

He explored the backroom a while, noticing a few bottles and other curious items that alluded to magic. Hook gave his knuckles a crack and seated himself at the wooden table in the center of the room. If Rumpelstitlskin was as talented as Cora made him out to be, than the magic should come easily, no? He sat there for a few long, tense moments, unsure entirely of how to get started. He held his hands out in front of him and over the bottle, staring intently at it. Nothing. He frowned, knotting his brow together and focused harder. The minutes seemed to stretch by as he stared and stared, trying to will any kind of magic out into the open. He bit down on his tongue, wrinkling his forehead and squinting his eyes.

It would have been nice if Cora had given him some pointers before making her exit, but did he really expect that much from the Queen of Hearts?

"Come on…" he argued with himself, rubbing his temples and trying again. "Come on….if he can do it, so can you."

He gave his hand a wave and thought for a moment he saw the very beginning wisps of purple smoke, but the bell of the front door rang and shattered his concentration. And wisps that may or may not have been evaporated into air and Hook cursed angrily. He banged his fists on the table, grabbed his cane and hurried out into the front room. He didn't bother masking his annoyed attitude, especially when he saw that the customer who had come calling, was a child.

The boy, Henry, smiled at him. He was dressed for school in a near, navy blue blazer and with a heavy backpack slung onto his shoulders. He approached the counter cheerfully, standing before Hook with both hands on the wood.

"Can I help you?" he asked tensely, wondering if Rumpelstitlskin knew the boy.

Henry smiled.

"I want to get something for my mom." He told him smartly. "As a thank you gift for keeping me company, you know, until Regina gets back."

"Regina?" What possible business did this boy have with Cora's daughter?

Henry frowned and lifted his eyebrows. He had a very adult expression on his young face and, if truth be told, it left Hook feeling rather uneasy.

"Yeah?" he seemed unsure. "You alright, Mr. Gold? I heard you had an accident yesterday."

"Word travels fast around here, hm?" He didn't mean to come off as tart as he did. "Yes, I did. But I'm feeling much better now, thanks. Now…how much money did you have to spend on your mother?"

Henry reached down deep into his pocket, pulling out Regina's credit card. It was obvious he had been purse fishing earlier that day. He handed the small piece of gray plastic to the pirate, who stared t it, puzzled.

"However much it takes!" Henry said proudly. "We have to be fast though; I'm supposed to be in school."

"Are you skipping your lessons?" Hook asked the boy, smiling a little in amusement.

"Yeah, but that's ok. Mary Margaret won't mind when I tell her where I've been." He shrugged. "There's perks to being related, I guess."

Mary Margaret? Where had he heard that name before? He turned the piece of plastic over in his hands, not entirely sure what it meant. It obvious meant a lot of money if the boy didn't care about cost. He observed the name "Regina Mills" etched in silver letting and looked over at him.

"Funny." He said dryly. "You don't look like a Regina to me."

Henry waved him off.

"She's not even around right now." He said nonchalantly. "Besides, what's she going to do? Ground me?"

Hook couldn't help but laugh, giving a small shrug of the shoulders and turning to walk down the length of the counter. He liked the kid; he had some spark to him that children his age were usually lacking.

"So have you any idea what you'd like?" he asked him, looking around quickly to see if there was anything he might interest the boy in.

"I'm thinking a necklace." Henry followed him along. "Or a bracelet. I don't really care, as long as it says her name on it. I want "Emma" to be written in really fancy writing, so she can feel royal and stuff, you know?"

Hook paused, just briefly enough that the boy didn't catch on. A small smile pulled the corners of his lips up and he turned back to face Henry. So this was Henry, THE Henry. Now looking at him, he could see the resemblance not only physically, but in the no-holds personality.

"My apologizes" he went to hand the boy back the card. "but I just remembered I can't accept….that kind of payment. You'll have to come back later, when I can."

Luckily, the vagueness of his statement didn't put the boy off. Instead, he just beamed right back at him and held up his small hand, pushing the card back towards Hook.

"Keep it for now. I don't want to lose it at school." He adjusted his backpack and began to head for the door. "I'll come back after, then. Maybe your machine will be running then?"

"Maybe. Who knows?" Hook chuckled and waved the boy off, smoldering with glee at the news.

So this was Emma Swan's son? Oh, it was too rich. This town was far too trusting, he decided as he headed for the backroom once more. The residents relinquished knowledge all too easily.

The time went by far too quickly. Before long, it was approaching twelve thirty and Hook found himself with no more magic than that morning. All he had now was a terrible headache and a sour disposition. He rose stiffly, deciding he would tackle it again when he had a clear mind and a full belly. Now he needed to focus his concentrations of woo-ing Belle.

And finding this "Granny's", wherever it was.

As he closed up shop and began to walk off in the direction Belle had earlier when they initially parted, he mulled over his plan in his mind. It was still rusty; he hadn't had much time to smooth through the finer details just yet. He knew he wanted to really knock this girl off her feet. It was apparent she was already in love with "him", but the whole situation needed polishing. There needed to be deeper trust, perhaps he could convince her to go on a romantic outing with him. He knew he would eventually need to bed her; he wondered if they had done that already, but something heavily implicated they had not. So he would lay with another of the Imp's women. Quite the conquest, he thought proudly.

And once that was complete, once he had won her love over so severely, he would strike. What that strike would be, he wasn't entirely sure yet. He would eventually kill her, yes, but not until she despised him. But how could he make that happen?

As he approached the busier part of town, the smell of food became prevalent in the air. As he strolled, a flyer came on the breeze, hitting him in the chest. He grabbed at it, scanning it quickly. It was a reminder for some winter masquerade festival at a small, if not the only, nightspot in Storybrooke. He went to throw it back on the ground, but the shout of Rumple's name caught his attention before he could. A few feet ahead, he could see Belle waiting outside a small establishment for him. She spotted him, waving him over and he waved back, with much less enthusiasm though.

"I'm starving." She told him as they bustled into the warm building.

They chose a booth by the window, settling down as Ruby came and brought them menus. Hook looked up at the tall brunette. She wore a pair of tight red shorts and a tied-at-the-top white shirt which showed off an abundant amount of mid drift. Hook smiled and got a good look of her, suddenly feeling very generous with any tip he might leave.

Maybe she could be the crippling strike he used on Belle? Oh yes, he smiled darkly, wouldn't THAT be a treat? He could just imagine it now…Rumpelstitlskin would have to endure the knowledge that, not only had Hook taken his beloved to bed, but had scorned her with another. All while wearing his face. Yes, he studied the fine architecture of Ruby's lean yet curved form. He could see in his mind's eyes exactly how that could play out…

But when he saw the two women greet each other like dear friends, he knew his endeavor could be fruitless. No, he decided as he flipped through another page in the menu, he would have to find another.

"Let me guess…" Ruby tapped her pen against her notepad and looked back and forth between them. "…burgers?"

Belle nodded with a smile and Hook followed suit, not too sure what it was they were getting, but going along with it. Ruby sauntered off and it took all Hook had not to watch her as she went. Instead, he used what was left of his mental energy to look across the table of the smiling Belle.

"Feeling better?" she inquired.

Hook nodded.

"Much." He leaned back, trying to think of something conversational to say. "Henry came in today. He was skipping school; wanted to buy a gift for Emma."

He was impressed on how normal he sounded. A part of him really wanted to pity the crocodile, if this is what his life had amounted to: forcing small talk about a dingy business in a greasy eatery.

Belle opened her mouth to speak, but then turned her head curiously. She gestured to Hook's hand, which was still clutching the flyer.

"Is that for the Masquerade?" she asked, pulling it from his grasp.

"Huh? Oh yes." An idea occurred to him. "Are you going to go?"

Belle smiled a little as she read it over. She nodded, sliding it back to him.

"I want to." She replied eagerly. "I think it'll be nice. Probably a little chilly out, but that'll add to the ambiance, won't it? I hear they're moving it to a field though; Ruby says they're anticipating too many people. I wonder what they'll do for heat though?"

"With all their strange contraptions, I'm sure they have a way." Hook assured her. "But….would you be interested in accompanying me?"

There was a look on Belle's face, one of excitement and embarrassment. She tilted her head, like she was attempting to be coy.

"I had already assumed." She told him in her attempt to be smooth.

"Excellent." He winked at her. "It's a date then."

He looked back down at the flyer. Tomorrow evening. He didn't have much time to prepare then. He would have to brush up on any of the common regularities of taking a woman out in this world. He was sure the bringing of a gift and being a "gentleman" were still in practice, but better safe than sorry.

The door behind them opened with a light jingle and Hook turned his head in curiosity. And oh how it had paid off. In walked Emma Swan. She wore a close fitted gay shirt and leather jacket, jeans on the bottom. She looked preoccupied, scanning the dinner then settling on her table. Hook turned his head back around, trying to hide just how pleased he was. Belle lifted her head, smiling as the woman made her way over towards them.

"Hello Emma." She said brightly.

"Hey Belle." She gave a polite smile, offering the girl a nod before turning her eyes on him. "Hey Rumple." Hook was a little taken back by her use of the man's real name.

"Hello Emma." He said kindly, looking right up into her eyes. "May we help you?"

"Yeah." She crossed her arms. "Henry got caught sneaking back into school today."

"He needs to be quieter than." He stated, drumming his fingers against the table.

Emma, like she had been every other time they'd ever spoken, didn't seem to have time for the bullshit.

"I know he was in your shop earlier." She said, exhaling loudly through her nose. "I know he stole Regina's credit card. I'm going to need that back."

"It's all yours." He assured her(so that's what those things are called.) "He was in there for you, you know."

"Me?" She frowned. "What did he want for me?"

"A gift." He crossed his hands in front of himself, looking over at the intently listening Belle. "For being such a good mother. He wanted it to say your name: Emma."

The name rolled off his lips and in his mind fluttered over memories of being abandoned atop the beanstalk or their sword fight. Oh yes, he thought looking directly into her eyes, she was not too bad at that at all.

When they locked eyes and he felt her study him, she could almost feel a tremor of something in her. Like she sensed something was off. He offered her a crooked smile as Ruby came bustling to the table holding two places.

"Now if you excuse us, Emma. We're eating." He turned his attention to the food. "You may come by later this evening to pick up the card, if you wish."

"Um. Sure." She seemed at a loss for words. She gave her blonde head a shake then began to take her leave. "I'll do that. I'll see you guys."

Belle have her a small wave then leaned in to Hook.

"Was that strange?" she asked him. "It's not like you were going to try and steal the card for your own."

"Can you blame her for thinking me a thief?" he asked in a mutter.

He watched Belle eat her food and mimicked what he saw. Before he could take a bite, he felt the eyes of another watching him. Discretely, as Belle began to speak about all she'd heard about the masquerade, he turned only his eyes to his right. Emma was standing at the bar, waiting for something, but her head was turned towards him. He smirked a little, knowing she could see.

Maybe he had found that crippling strike this afternoon after all.

With that, he took a huge bite.


	4. She Dreamed a Dream

**Wow guys we're at chapter 4! Thank you EVERYONE who has been reading and leaving their comments! Your kind words really motivate me and keep me churning it out :D I will be out of town this weekend so there may not be a new chapter until monday or tuesday but I will do my best to get one more out to you before tonight! I hope you're all enjoying this as much as I am writing it! So without further delay-chapter 4! **

Night fall in Storybrooke is usually a peaceful sight. Most of the residents are tucked away in their homes by the time the sun sets in the sky. The darkness was usually reserved for the rare dinner reservation or, in Ruby's case, the seldom evening run. But tonight, there was a hustle and bustle that was truly unfamiliar to the sleep town.

Over in the field, where there had once been the nun's candle drive, groups of townsfolk had gathered together to begin setting up for the Masquerade. Belle had been correct upon hearing the party planners were forced to move it to a more open location. It was going to be quite the party, or so everyone was hoping. Small, twinkle lights were strung up on poles and trees; men and women stood on ladders to hang decorations as party tables were wrapped in the best linens. It was going to be quite the event. An event that was fit for royalty.

And what a fit title, seeing as royalty was helping to set up the whole façade. Snow white stood up on a ladder, small, colorful lights hanging over her pink sweatered shoulder as James held the ladder in place. They laughed as he would pretend to rock the rickety thing back and forth. Their love was apparent and adorable and….

"Nauseating." Hook thought, resting his weight on Rumple's cane. "Sweet enough to make one ill."

He would have liked to have walked over, given the ladder a good push, and walked off. But instead he remained still, reminding himself once more…

"Patience, Killian, patience." He said under his breath.

He felt like he had been muttering that mantra all day long.

And perhaps he had. After lunch, and a rather successful date reservation, with Belle, he had spent a frustrating afternoon of trying to conjure up magic. It came so effortlessly to Rumple, or so it seemed. Why was it such a battle with him? He rolled his lips together so tightly it hurt. He knew he would continue his attempts tomorrow, when he had more time. Unfortunately, he wasn't going to have any time tonight. Belle had decided to sleep over the house just "one more night", she swore, to make sure he was doing alright. And if that was the case, it was better not to put his identity in jeopardy. He sighed. Under any other circumstances, he would have been feeling right as rain about such a lovely lady sleeping at his house. But when she resides in the guest room and you're trapped in the body of an imp, it was a little less thrilling, to say the least.

"I've been looking for you."

Emma approached Hook with her confident strides. She didn't seem to be thinking of their encounter earlier and if she was, she was doing a damn good job of hiding it. Hook smiled, not looking at her just yet but keeping his attentions focused on the efforts before him.

"I thought I would come see what all the fuss is about." He said, still not bothering to spare her a glance. "I wonder if they've planned for rain."

"Weather is supposed to be clear, they say." She crossed her arms and stood beside him to watch.

"That's all well and good until your guests begin to freeze to death."

"That's what heaters are for."

Good grief, were they really talking about the weather? He gave his head a good scratch then chuckled, changing the subject.

"So, I'm supposing you're looking for the goods then, hm?"

Emma lifted her eyebrows and turned to look at him. Before she could get the words out of her parted lips, he pulled the gray credit card out from his jacket pocket and held it over in her direction.

"I promise, I haven't charged a thing." Hook was rather satisfied with the knowledge he'd gathered that day.

There was this interesting device called a computer, you see, and once you figure out how to use it, it can answer all kinds of questions for you. During his breaks with the magic, he'd found the device and, in time, got its very, very basic workings down.

Emma plucked it from his hands, her freshly painted nails touching his palm. He looked over at them, taking her hand gently before she could pull away. She jumped a little at the sudden grab.

"Gold." He observed. "It's a lovely color on you."

"Thanks." She pulled her hand back, rubbing it slowly in the other. "I did them this afternoon."

"What made you choose that color?" he asked innocently.

Emma frowned and shrugged.

"Just the one I had stuck in my head." She pinched her mouth together in an expression he had seen Snow White do once in their journey to the beanstalk. "Thank you for watching the card for me, though. You know how Henry can be sometimes."

"Quite the handful." Hook remarked as one of the dwarves fell from his ladder and onto Leroy. "He's going to be quite the lady killer when he's grown, I can tell."

There was a small smile on Emma's lips, the one of a proud mother. She nodded after a moment's reflection.

"I wouldn't be surprised." She gestured up to the royal's coming towards them. "Look who his grandfather is."

"It's still so strange, thinking I'm a grandfather." James, the strapping gentleman he was, had an arm around Snow's midsection.

She grinned at him, giving him a playful shove.

"I don't know, Charming." She teased. "I think I'm beginning to see some grays."

"It's the lighting." He assured her with a smirk. Then, as his wife and daughter laughed, he looked over at Hook. "How're you feeling, Gold?"

"Yeah, I heard you had a bit of a nasty shock." Snow White added, concern twisting her delicate features with concern and pity.

"Perfectly fine, thank you." He nodded at James. "I'm just lucky Belle had the right mind to call you over when she did."

"I'm just glad I was in the neighborhood." He said with a nod. "Good to hear you're alright."

Hook was growing tired of the causalities. It was beginning to feel as if all the residents of Storybrooke did was talk. He straightened Rumple's shoulders and cleared his throat.

"I really must be going." He said tiredly. "I wouldn't want Belle to be sitting by herself for too long. Are you all coming to the party tomorrow evening?"

"Wouldn't be decorating for it if we weren't." Snow chuckled, looking up at her low lying light string.

"It's all Henry can talk about." Emma added.

She was looking at Hook again like the way she had in the dinner. He recalled her once telling him she had an ability, a "super power" she called it, to tell when people were lying. While he hadn't lied at all verbally, he was putting on a hell of a facade. He wondered if she could see any cracks. Not that it mattered. Not in her wildest dreams could she even begin to understand what was brewing below the surface of his crocodile face.

"Well I look forward to seeing you all there." He addressed the comment to the group, as to not look suspicious. But he was sure to leave the parting words in Emma's direction. "Good night."

He would have loved to have made a smoother exit, but the limit only allowed him so much freedom in the fancy footwork area. He still managed a smooth turn, looking over his shoulder momentarily to see if they were still watching. Emma was. The girl could smell trouble from miles off and he loved it. It was like finally finding someone talented to play your favorite game with. He gave her a small wink, planting small seeds of doubt in her thoughts before he hobbled off towards Rumple's home.

He didn't want Emma to think he was who he was. Not that she ever would, unless on top of everything else, the blonde was also psychic. No, he just wanted her to sense something strange. He knew the unusualness of his behavior would entice her, lure her in. And that was all he needed. No, he wasn't wearing his face or his body and yes, it would have been a much easier task if he was. But he knew for a fact he had a smooth enough tongue and just enough charm that if he should really, truly try, he would be able to obtain what he needed. It was all the ammo he needed to drive that next, painful nail into Belle.

Emma would take time though. Hook took a corner down a row of well kept homes, watching a couple of large, brown dogs play in the yard beside him. He didn't under estimate her tough skin. If anything, he respected it. But fortunately, he needed a little bit of time. Enough time to master (or at least begin to understand) this magic thing and time to make sure he had Belle where he needed her. He needed all the pawns in place when it came time for Emma to play her part. He smiled with wicked glee. He wouldn't have been more pleased with himself if he tried. In the matter of a day, he'd formulated a plan to finally obtain the revenge he'd been seeking for so long.

And to think, Rumple thought this was going to be curse.

He approached the dark house, opening the door with the key and entering. A few of the lights were on, giving everything a warm glow. It was also warm inside, which was a sweet relief to the nippy bite of the wind outside.

"Belle?" he called into the emptiness.

When no response came, he wandered into the sitting area. That large box Rumple had set up in the center of the room was a glow and loud talking was coming from it. Hook peered at it curiously, squinting his eyes at it and jumping when he saw the people moving across the screen back and forth. For a land without magic, he thought to himself, this land was full of very strange things.

On the sofa before the box, lying out like she had the night before. She had a thin, yellow blanket draped across her legs. She'd fallen asleep on her arms, a strange black device still clutched in her delicate hands. Hook reminded himself to be gentle, crouching down and touching her gingerly.

"Belle?" he said softly, rousing her from her slumber.

Her eyes fluttered open and she gave him a drowsy smile. Her hair was ruffled with bed curls and her skin was warm from sleep.

"I was starting to think you were never going to get home." She said tiredly, pressing a button on the black device she held. The small box flickered off instantly.

"I stopped to watch the set up for the masquerade tomorrow." He explained, resting himself on the sofa and leaning down to look at her. His body language was slightly suggestive, the way he slumped his shoulders and looked right into her radiant eyes. "Are you hungry? Perhaps we can make something to eat?"

She shook her head, sitting up so now their faces were dangerously close.

"I didn't sleep well last night." She said with another smile. "I think I was up too often worrying about you were faring. I'm paying the price now, though. I'm exhausted."

Hook made a sympathetic expression and took her hand into his.

"You shouldn't worry so much about me. I would have been fine. I feel terrible you're so tired."

Yes, she was smiling at him kindly. Yes, those were the right words. Play your hand well, Killian.

"It wouldn't have been my first night staying up thinking about you." She told him sweetly.

Ugh, what on earth did she SEE in him? Hook smiled anyway, lifting his eyebrows like he just remembered something.

"I almost forgot." He dug into Rumple's coat pocket to retrieve the necklace Cora had supplied him with. "Look."

The necklace, to his amazement, looked different now. If it had indeed belonged to Belle before, she would never recognize it. The gem at the end of the chain had morphed into a shimmering silver heart locket the surface of which was detailed so fine, it appeared to be rippling like water. She inhaled sharply, taking it from his hands, her eyes aglow with delight.

"Oh Rumple, you shouldn't have. This is too kind." Her eyes were wide as was her smile.

Hook waved her off.

"Nonsense. I saw it and thought of you instantly. Here, I'll help you into it." He gestured her to turn around and he put it onto her.

Perhaps his eyes were just sensitive to it, but he saw a small warble of light pink magic ignite the heart the moment he connected the clasp. She pressed her hand to it, still smiling like a little fool.

"It's gorgeous." She gushed again. Now she took his hands into hers and gave a gentle squeeze. "You're incredible."

"Only as incredible as the woman I get to shower with gifts." He could have kissed her, she was more than willing. But he chose a small peck on the cheek, right beside her lips.

He needed her in wanting just a while longer.

Her cheeks were a dull pink as they let go hands as she rose from the sofa, still fingering the locket.

"Are you sure you'll be staying here tonight?" he inquired again, making his way to the kitchen.

"Yes, just for tonight." She assured him. "I have Ruby staying at the library tonight. She can open it in the morning for me.

"Oh good." He tried to mask his massive disappointment. "So you're off to bed then?"

She nodded, leaning on the door frame of the kitchen to look in at him.

"I am." She nodded and gave him a parting smile. "Good night, Rumple. By the way" she giggled. "you really should shower. You smell like the store."

Hook found himself snickering a little.

"Like dust and wood polish. Exactly the aroma to allure a woman." He said with a touch of flirtatious heat. Belle smiled then dipped out of the room, ascending the stairs to her guest room.

When she was gone, Hook frowned and sat down in a small chair at the kitchen table. He sniffed at the jacket he wore, noticing he did smell like the old shop. He frowned, wrinkling his forehead. The idea of stripping down in Rumple's body was pretty grotesque. Seeing another man naked was distasteful enough, but the little imp? He shuddered. But then again, wasn't he going to have to bite the bullet eventually? He was a man of many talents, but properly bedding a woman while fully clothed was a task of absolute impossibility.

But still….Bathing had never seemed less appealing.

****~Belle~****

In the middle of the night, somewhere far past midnight and just before two AM, and Belle awoke with a jerk. The guestroom was large and plenty spacious. It had been done in shades of sunny yellow and pale pinks, as if it had been made specifically for her. Which, knowing her Rumple, wouldn't surprise her. But tonight, the usually cheerful tone of the room was shadowy and ominous.

Her nightmares had been a twisted hellish vision. Now, as her eyelids fluttered and she was back in the world of the living, she could remember all the minor details. But she could still see the glistening hook. In the dream, Rumple had been the dark one with fire erupting from his hands. And she'd been sinking; the necklace around her neck had become as heavy as a rock and drowned her. And hook was trying to…save her?

No, not possible.

The necklace felt hot against her skin and she clutched at it, wrapping her small hands around it. She felt anxious, she felt fear; the urge to run had overcome her in a tidal wave. But it slowly subsided, as did the heat she felt in her new charm. Or perhaps she had imagined it? She looked down at the small hunk of silver. She tried to get the locket part to open but it wouldn't budge.

Silently, she moved to the window and opened it, letting in a bath of silky moonlight. She smiled, taking in the lovely sight and staring at the tiny, still houses below. And while in that moment, she felt peace, she still couldn't shake this feeling of anxiety. It was if someone somewhere were looking for her, searching her out. She shuddered, thinking of Hook and how he tried to take her life.

A handsome face can really hide a devil, she thought miserably, grateful to have escaped with hers and Rumple's life. She only prayed that he had heeded Rumple's warning and left to the other side of the world. Just to be safe though…she double checked the latch on the window and pulled the curtains tight. She locked the door, knowing Rumple could knock in the morning when it was time to rise. She got back into bed, foolishly checking under the bed before slipping between her covers. When she closed her eyes and tried to focus on positive things like the upcoming party, one image came to mind. That stupid hook. That awful thing reaching for her.

She fell asleep and slept restlessly.

****~Rumple~****

It had taken far too long to get back. Whoever this crew was, Rumple had decided Cora had changed them from rats to men. Because their sailing skills were about as limited as a mouse in a trap. They scuttled about, casting wary glances over at their Captain and muttering amongst themselves. He had also convinced Smee, once he'd disembarked the ship, to leave.

"Come back in a few days." He urged, unsure if all would be smoothed over by then. "Sail until you find land then return. That is your punishment for not double checking those orders with me."

And shockingly, they'd listened.

And now he was alone in Storyebrooke, carrying nothing with him accept Hook's body and a couple weapons he could hook onto his belt. He had actually started to make his way to his house, but he had changed his mind about a block away. Belle would be at the library most likely, dosing in the apartment he'd gotten her there. She didn't sleep over as frequently as she used to, which was fine. He preferred her tucked away in her own home away from the pirate.

He approached the library as quiet as he could. The streets were expectedly empty. He noticed the lot not too far from Granny's had been done up with lights and tables and he could only wonder what they were planning outdoors in this weather.

He made his way to the back of the building, smashing in the small glass pane on the door and undoing the lock from the inside. No alarm sounded, thankfully. The few who had alarms in Storybrooke rarely ever turned them on. And at a place with only books to steal, what was the need? But he had insisted on having one installed when Belle began to spend such a large chunk of her time there. Better safe than sorry.

He entered the building silently, making his way up the stairs. He found himself in a maze of book shelves. The volumes that Belle loved so dearly. He ran his hand along their spines then paused, suddenly unsure of what to do.

He had just broken into the library only a few days after Hook had tried to kill her. He rubbed his face. He hadn't even thought of how to make her believe it was him. A part of him just assumed she would. He could have cursed at the top of his lungs for being so stupid.

As he thought, Rumple rounded a corner to small area where there were a few tables lined up. He stopped, surprised to find Ruby asleep on one. What was she doing here? Had she come to stay the night with Belle? If so, why on earth was she sleeping in the library portion? Underneath her sleeping face, he saw an open book but didn't take time to look much closer. He took a step backwards, deciding to go straight into the apartment part and talk to Belle directly. He knew he could eventually convince her. He wasn't so sure about the she-wolf.

As he stepped backwards, his hook snagged. It was completely intentional and Rumple was started by his own disregard. The metal nabbed the end of a book, sending it and the one on top of it crashing to the floor. Ruby threw her head up instantly.

Rumple groaned; damn wolf hearing.

Her eyes settled on him and she rose quickly.

"Who're you?" she asked, not even sounding like she'd been asleep. "How'd you get in here?"

He couldn't help but notice she looked rather interested when she laid eyes upon him. He saw her dark eyes do a sweep on his entire form and he prayed she didn't have some kind of x-ray vision. But still, she remained firm and didn't give in to what could have been her desires.

"I'm looking for Belle." He spoke as slowly as possible. "I need you to remain calm, Ruby and just—"

"How the hell do you know my name?" she snarled, moving out from behind the table.

"I know you aren't going to believe me." He told her with an even tempered tone. "But I'm—"

But it was too late. Her eyes moved, settling on the hook where his hand should be. Her eyes widened with recognition and she looked at him, her look turning into one of venom.

"YOU." She accused, her eyes narrowing.

Rumple was suddenly grateful it wasn't a full moon.

"I'm not who you think I am." He started quickly but she was already speaking again and not even listening.

"You're the pirate Belle told me about!" she yelled. "Get the hell out of here! You have no idea who you're dealing with!"

She reached behind her quickly, revealing a dagger. Rumple put his hands up, taking a brief second to appreciate the girl's smarts. No one in Storybrooke should sleep without a weapon near.

"Ruby…" he tried once more, taking a step forward.

She thrust the rusted metal out in front of her.

"One more step and I'll take the other hand!" She began to shuffle sideways.

Rumple noted she was headed for the fire alarm. He breathed in slowly, contemplating his next move, and then burst into action. He grabbed the shelf, shoving it down on top of her. She yelped and while he wasn't happy about having to crush her or about the mess he'd just made for Belle, there would time to lament later. He ran, back down the stairs and towards the exit. Just as he was escaping, he heard the fire alarm sound like a terrible screech through the whole building.

Shit.

He ran, happy in that moment to be without his limp (although if he was in his body, he wouldn't be in this predicament.). He sprinted across the field, never slowing or looking over his shoulder to see if anyone was coming. He made his way into the woods, rushing past the well, and deep into the heart of the woods. He ran until he came upon a small cabin. It was the same one Mary Margaret and David had stayed in back before they remembered who they were.

He entered quickly, bolting the wooden door then backing away from it. His adrenaline was through the roof. His heart was hammering around in his chest like a bird trying desperately to escape a cage. He sunk to the stone cold floor by the empty fire place and waited.

No sounds came. No footsteps, no dogs barking, no human voices. It was as still as death out there and he was safe…for now.

In his rage and despair, he somehow managed a laugh. He laughed for a long time until it turned into hiccups and tears that only laughing for a long time can bring. He didn't bother to be quiet. If they were going to find him, they would do so whether or not he was being quiet.

When he finally calmed and wiped his face with his sleeve, he began to think how he was going to get through the rest of the night without freezing to death. He went to stand but heard a strange crunching under his boot. He paused, lifting his leg and looking underneath. There, crumpled and smashed to the point of near demolishment, was a wad of paper. He must have had it jammed under there were he went sprinting through the town. He yanked it out, smoothing the wrinkles out as best he could, then read it.

"A masquerade?" he read to himself. That must have been the field they were setting up.

Then an idea occurred and he smiled.

A masquerade! He could have laughed out loud again and he felt the swell of hope in his chest. He could make an appearance in disguise; no one would be the wiser. He would need to hide his hand, but he had a day to think of ways. He grinned, clutching the paper tightly and with excitement.

Now he just needed to find a proper outfit. He wondered if the past tenant's of this home had left anything behind. He looked off towards the bedrooms. There was only one way to find out…


	5. Masquerade

**Hey everybody! I'm back :D I went camping this weekend so I didn't have any internet but I'm back and with a super long chapter for all of you. THANK YOU SO SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO COMMENTED! And all the new followers and such...you guys make me feel so appreciated! We have almost hit 800 overall views and I am thrilled and flattered and honored to even be here! I love you guys and I really hope to hear from more of you in the form of comments! SO without further ado, the -very long-chapter five! **

It had been a long morning. The sort of morning that had started well before the sun had ever risen. Ruby had made quick work of calling up the sheriff's office to report the break in. Luckily, it would appear she had only suffered a few small surface wounds from the falling bookshelf. And, judging by the way she smiled and flirted with the paramedic, she was feeling just fine.

Hook yawned, looking around at the tired faces of those around them. Emma was filling Belle in on the details Ruby had supplied. In his not-so-humble opinion, this is something he should have done a long time ago. Belle had received the frantic call from her she-wolf friend at about three forty five, arriving at the library just before four fifteen. In short, they'd been there an excessive amount of time and Hook was beginning to tire of it.

"So nothing was taken." Emma said, her arms crossed and doing her best, in her own awkward way, to soothe Belle's worries. "And the shelves can be repaired easily."

"But who would do something like that?" Belle asked miserably.

Ruby approached at that moment, giving her friend a brief embrace. Belle grabbed the bandaged arm, sighing heavily when she saw the small blood spots coming to their clean white surface.

"It was Hook." Ruby told her and Emma with a fervency that caught Hook's attention. "I saw him! He came there looking for you!"

"Hook?" Hook choked out his own nickname like he was gagging on it.

"He's back?" Belle's face paled and her mind was suddenly somewhere else.

Playing the part beautifully, Hook took her hand delicately and gave it a strong, sympathetic squeeze.

"Don't worry." He assured her as sternly as possible. "Everything is going to be fine."

"I'm not surprised he's finally shown up." Emma said harshly. "You didn't really think he would high tail it out of here just because you knocked him around a little, did you?"

The comment left Hook feeling smug. He forced a frown onto Rumple's face and spoke in a quiet distaste.

"If he knew what was good for him, he would be half way across the world by now." He told her darkly. "Were you able to catch him?"

"He was long gone by the time we got here." Emma said regretfully. "I'm sure he couldn't have gone far though."

"He was trying to convince me to let him see you." Ruby told Belle, clutching her friend's hands. "I had a knife though."

"I'm glad." Belle seemed completely preoccupied. She gave Hook wary eyes as she gave a shaky sigh. "Good thing I was at your house, huh?"

"Very." He gripped the crane hard, feeling a swelling crush of anger. So much for Cora's brilliant plan to keep Rumple away.

"It's so strange." Belle murmured to the small group, turning the locket over and over again in her hands. "I dreamt about Hook last night. I even woke up about an hour before you called, Ruby. I had this horrible feeling…"

"What do you mean?" Emma asked with a frown, looking at Hook as if he might have an answer for her.

"I woke up with this instinct to run." She said it faintly, still turning the charm in her hands. "Like there was something I had to flee from…and then it was gone."

Hook wanted to smile but he bit down on the inside of his cheek to keep from doing so. Maybe that charm had been a good idea after all. From the sounds of it, it had done its job beautifully.

"Sometimes, our instincts know things before we do." Ruby assured her soothingly. "I get weird feelings all the time."

"Yes, but you're a wolf." A faint smile ghosted onto Belle's pretty lips and Ruby laughed.

"It doesn't mean you're immune to it." She said, putting a kind arm around her friend's shoulders then looking between Hook and Emma. "Do you think you'll be able to catch him?"

"When he comes back, I'll make sure of it." Emma said with a curt nod. "And he WILL be back. If he wants Belle, he'll make sure to catch her alone."

"Maybe you shouldn't go to the masquerade tonight." Ruby told Belle, speaking kindly to her.

Hook opened his mouth to protest, but Belle beat him to it. He clamped his mouth shut quickly, as to not draw attention to himself. He saw from the corner of his eye Emma watching, but he didn't address it.

"No." Belle shook her head and moved away from her friend's embrace. "No, I want to go. I can't be afraid of him forever. Besides, the whole town will be there. I doubt I'll ever be alone."

She flashed Hook her bravest smile and he wanted to cackle with glee. But instead, he kept that patient, adoring look in his eyes that was far too easy to fake. At that moment, Charming strode over. He looked much more awake than the lot of them. He reached out a large, comforting hand to Belle and gave her arm a gentle squeeze.

"You alright?" he asked and she nodded with a small smile. "You too Ruby?"

"Super." She held her bandaged arm up for him to see. "Just a couple of scratches. I've definitely seen worse."

Charming gave him a hundred watt smile then looked over at his daughter.

"There was another break in." he told her without bothering to pull her aside in private. "They just called it in. A small clothing store down the street. They don't think any money was taken, but the glass in the front window was completely smashed and it looks like whoever broke in cut themselves up pretty good trying to leave."

Emma frowned, tucking a strand of her bright blonde hair behind her ear.

"We'll go check it out now." She decided. "Though I can't imagine why Hook would want to break into a clothing store…."

"Hook?" Charming echoed.

"I'll explain on the way." She assured him then turned back to Belle and Ruby. "And you both are alright?"

When both girls nodded and repeatedly assured her they were going to be fine, Emma looked over at Hook with those sharp, analytical eyes of hers.

"I'll keep an eye on everything." He assured her with a dark smile. "Run along."

Emma, although she still seemed wary, reluctantly walked off with her father towards the squad car. When they drove away, Hook drummed his fingers on his cane and looked at the two women.

"Everything will be fine." He told them softly, letting his eyes move between them. "There's no use dwelling on it now. Now, we will make sure the workmen are going to replace everything within our standards and try to focus on the positive."

"You're right." Belle agreed, looking over at the library. "Come on…I wanted to organize the books before they put the new shelves in anyway."

The pair began to walk back to the library, trying to chatter and keep their frightened spirits up. Hook exhaled slowly, his nostrils flaring. Knowing Cora, he wouldn't be seeing her until tomorrow or the day after. Despite the appearance of Rumple, he knew she wouldn't come and risk the plan tonight going south. Besides, he began limping in the direction the girls had gone, he didn't want her to come until he was at least starting to get a handle on the magic. Hook rested assured that if Rumple proved to be too much of a threat, which he doubted, Cora would take care of him before he ever had to.

Not that Hook had an issue with putting the crocodile in his place. Just not tonight, he smirked as he slowly began to ascend the stairs. No…tonight needed to be perfect.

****~Hook~****

The sun had just finally dipped down in the cold Maine sky and night had descended upon Storybrooke. The whole town was abuzz with an electric excitement as men and women emerged from their homes in their most elaborate outfits. The sound of fine, light music filled the air and gave everything a magical feeling.

Hook waited at the foot of the stairs in Rumple's home, checking the clock. They were running behind but he knew better than to dare rush a woman who was primping. It was quick way to get scolded and have any offers of after date entertainment to be taken off the table. So he waited, leaning on his cane and checking out his appearance in the hall mirror.

He had chosen to go with black and red, a favorite color combination of his. His slacks had been pressed and finished with a fine leather belt. The vest he donned was a deep crimson with shiny black buttons. The undershirt was black, obviously, as was the jacket. Even the mask he had chosen, which he had fortunately found at the shop, was cut just to cover the eyes and was the same color as his vest with a velvet trim. He didn't look half bad, he thought smugly.

He was still Rumple, but the best looking Rumple he could be.

Belle began to come down the stairs. Hook didn't need to fake the amazement of the sight he was beholding. She had curled then brushed out her hair, causing it to have body and shine. Her makeup was delicate; she had put on just enough to give her cheeks a pink, girlish glow and for her lips to shine a sultry red. She wore yellow; the dress was tight in the chest like a corset then flowed out to a slim fitted floor length gown. The sleeves came down off her shoulder, showing off a good portion of her back. She wore a pair of small white gloves on her tiny hands and she smiled at him, stopping to look at him right before she reached the floor.

"Well?" she asked shyly. "Do you like it?"

"You look magnificent." He said, feeling a little winded by the site of her. He grabbed the flowers he'd placed on the table and held them out to her. It was a bouquet of red roses. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling she would enjoy them. What woman didn't love roses after all?

"For you." He said sweetly as she took them into her hands, smelling them with a smile.

"They're beautiful." She gushed, smiling radiantly. "Thank you, Rumple. I love them."

Hook reached out his hand to her, helping her down the last couple of steps.

"Only the best for you, my dear. You might want to leave those here though. I'd hate it if they froze out there."

Belle chuckled and laid them back on the table. She contemplated getting them water, but Hook had taken care of that. He gestured to the full vase sitting not too far from the flowers and she laughed, putting them into the water immediately. After that, he offered her his arm and the pair began to make their way to the party. They stopped only for a second so Belle could grab her small white jacket from the coat rack. As they walked along, the breeze carried her feminine smells into his nose. She was mingling mishmash of flowers and sweet shampoos. It made him roll his lips together as if he were suddenly struck with a terrible, ravishing hunger. The mental image of her naked flesh, warm with that smell, under his hands, made him grumble as if he suffered from stabbing hunger pains. Belle looked at him sideways, still smiling.

"Are you alright?" she asked politely. There was always a genuine concern in her voice. She was a rarely genuine woman and, if she wasn't Rumple's woman, he'd find that a wonderful thing.

"Oh yes." He assured her. "Just hungry, I think."

The party area was beyond beautiful. The way the lights twinkled and dazzled in the cold night air made Hook think of faeries. Everyone was dressed in their best. The children of Storybrooke ran around in the back of the wide field but the adults all danced and mingled in the front. There were cocktails and appetizers being served and beautiful music that filled the air. Belle smiled dreamily, giving his arm a small squeeze.

"It's gorgeous." She whispered to him as if he had something to do with it.

Hook leaned in, brushing his lips against her ear.

"Not so much as you are."

He pulled away before she could respond. He approached a passerby to say hello, giving her a coy over his shoulder. She was blushing.

He had her right where he wanted her.

He mingled politely, nodding to those he wasn't familiar with and greeting those he knew by their name. He saw Snow in her pretty white dress (how typical, he thought with a laugh) and Charming in his brown and cream ensemble. Henry ran by with a fist full of appetizers, giving him a food filled smile before disappearing into the crowd.

He saw Emma standing off on her own, arms folded as she watched the crowd. She wore a dark red dress with a low back. To his surprise, she had no jacket on her. She arms and shoulders were the same creamy shade of white as the rest of her skin and she seemed to glow in the moonlight. Hook straightened his vest as he approached.

"Miss Swan." He stood before her, giving her a purposeful look over. "My, don't you look lovely."

"I clean up well." It was apparent she wasn't sure what to do with the compliment. "But by the looks of it, so do a lot of people around here."

Hook gave the field a visual sweep, taking in the ladies in their pretty dresses. Even Ruby had on a floor length getup, even though hers was considerably lower cut and with a more revealing back. Not that he was complaining; he let his gaze linger on her a little while. It was such a shame he couldn't use her for his home wrecker.

"So it would seem." He looked back at her. "So, how is the lucky gentleman tonight, Emma? Who gets the honor of wearing the sheriff on his arm?"

"Henry." Even the usually serious blonde couldn't help but laugh a little. "I can't say there are any men here who've really caught my attention."

"Perhaps you aren't looking hard enough." He commented, giving his head a slight tilt to the side. "Perhaps there's one lurking you've just failed to notice."

Emma lifted a curious eyebrow.

"I'm pretty good on noticing things." She reminded him.

"Even the sharpest of knives can dull." Hook said it offhandedly. "Or maybe the one you should be noticing is even sharper than you are. Some people simply wait for the right time to be noticed, you know." He continued before Emma could speak. "I think it would be entirely possibly for even the likes of the "savior" to find herself completely swept off her feet and dropped into bed before she even noticed."

Now Emma was surprised. He saw the drop in her expression, the slight opening of her mouth as she struggled to find the words to say. But he turned before she got the opportunity to search her vocabulary.

"I think it's time for a drink." He said faintly, walking off to the bar. "I trust you'll save a dance for me, Miss Swan?"

She stammered, in shock, and he laughed while he walked away.

"That's what I thought." He said under his breath, downright giddy with her reaction.

Hook ordered a rum on the rocks at the bar, grabbing up a mai tai for Belle. He wasn't sure what on earth a mai tai was, but when the bartender asked what he wanted, he'd stated it was for the lady and to make it appropriate. So he assumed it was something women enjoyed drinking. He sniffed it, identifying the aromas of rum and some sweet juice. Yes, he was sure she would enjoy it.

He found her finishing up a conversation with a blonde he would never know as Cinderella. She turned around to face him, smiling at the drinks.

"For you." He handed her the pinkish concoction which she sipped. She shivered with a giggle.

"It's strong." She said with another laugh, taking another small sip.

"But good, yes?"

When Belle nodded ,he felt satisfaction. He took a swig from his own drink, enjoying the spice and warmth the rum provided. Belle tilted her head at it.

"What is that?" she asked.

"Rum."

"You never drink rum." She said thoughtfully. "What's the occasion?"

"Tonight seems like a night for firsts." He said with a whimsical grin. "Don't you feel it? There's something very electric in the air."

Belle nodded her agreement.

"It does feel like a different sort of night." She remarked. "And you know, I was so certain I was going to be miserable with worry after what happened last night…but I hadn't even thought of it once."

Hook noted the small necklace hanging right above her breasts and he laughed.

"As it should be, my love." He told her kindly. "You shouldn't have to worry about that monster; leave that to me. Now come, let's dance."

"But Rumple, your leg." She seemed concerned, looking down at the cane.

"I think I'll be able to manage a slow dance or two with you." He extended his left hand to her and lead her to the dance floor.

****~Rumple~****

He was as ready as he was ever going to be. The clothes he'd stolen that morning were not bad, but not quite what he'd wanted. He'd gone with black and white, keeping it as simple as possible. Black slacks, the same belt he wore before but minus the sword hilt on it, a crisp white button down and black and gold vest. The mask he'd found was white and gold, coming down over the bridge of his nose. He'd even managed to trim up the facial hair Hook maintained. He'd removed the jewelry and fixed the hair as well as he could. He'd even managed to get his hand on a bottle of deep, woodsy cologne that reminded him a young, attractive man. So he supposed it did its job. The whole sprucing up act had taken most of the day, seeing as only having one hand had slowed him down significantly.

Rumple knew the hook would have given him away without a doubt. So he'd taken it off (a stump was a strange thing to behold) and come up with a not incredible, but workable plan. He'd taken a pair of black gloves and gently stuffed one to give the illusion of fingers and a palm inside. With the help of tape and a bandage he'd secured to his wrist, he'd attached it to himself. It didn't look fantastic, but as long as he didn't draw attention to it, there was no reason for anyone to question it.

He stared hard into the mirror, as if challenging it to act on its own accord. But it stayed frozen, showing him his own expression on Hook's face. He was pleased to report that, had he not been staring into a mirror, he wouldn't have had reason to think twice that this was Killian Jones he was looking at. It would seem he was successful, but only being at the party could confirm that.

He made his way through the night back to the town, ignoring the horrible pain in his left thigh. He'd sliced himself good on the glass as he'd slipped out of the store. Rumple had bandaged himself up as well as he could, but the pain was pulsating. He was going to have to ignore it though. He had a job tonight.

He found the field quickly enough. He was thoroughly impressed with the job the townspeople had done setting up. It really didn't feel like Storybrooke; for a few moments, he felt like he was back in the enchanted forest. A group of children ran by him, screaming and playing and he smiled very faintly.

He made his way silently into the crowd, not bothering to grab any food or drink. He hadn't eaten in days now, it felt like, but he didn't need any distractions. He found a corner to stand in and looked out into the sea of faces to see if Belle and the pirate had arrived just yet. He noticed a gaggle of younger girls, perhaps in their late teens or early twenties, giggling and eyeballing him. He smiled politely at them, but instantly turned his attention to a bubbling fountain.

"Hello!"

He turned and found a very good looking little blonde smiling at him. He nodded at her.

"Hello."

She extended her hand, motioning that she would like it kissed, not shaken.

"I'm Marie." She said with a smooth, faint accent. "In the Enchanted Forrest, I was a cat."

It was clear she'd been drinking. Her eyes kept moving back and forth and her lips moved far too quickly.

"How interesting." He kissed the surface of her hand and she giggled.

He noticed a group of girls behind her, all watching with keen interest. So this Marie was the brave one?

"Who were you?" she asked interestedly. "I haven't met any other animals yet. Well, besides my brothers. Oh, and Faline." She pointed at a thin brunette with large, seductive eyes. "She was a deer. Were you an animal too?"

"No, no. Just a human, unfortunately. Always a man." He chuckled, but there was nothing behind it. He would have been embarrassed by the hollow noise, but none of the girls seemed to notice.

"Nothing wrong with that." She said with a shake of her head. "Anastasia and Arista were humans too. Well, Arista was part fish technically. Either way, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to dance with me."

"I'm actually spoken for. I'm sorry, dearie. But I'm sure there's all kinds of suitors that are eager."

Marie didn't seem to want to take no for an answer. She pressed her body up against him, heaving her heavy chest on his.

"But I don't want any of THEM." She said with a purr. "I want you."

He went to tell the girl no again, when suddenly Emma Swan was at his elbow. She took his arm, laughing lightly.

"There you are, honey." She said in a sweet voice, giving the other girl a look. "Who's this?"

"She was just leaving." He assured her as Marie and the others, suddenly discouraged, left in a huff.

"Thank you, Emma." He wiggled away from Emma, feeling the slightest glimmer of nervousness.

"No problem. I could hear your uncomfortable laugh all the way across the field." She was eying him suspiciously. "So who's that underneath that mask?"

"Isn't that the purpose of these kinds of things?" he asked, looking behind her at the dance floor. "To keep it all a giant mystery?"

"You seem to know who I am." There was that hot, self righteous tone she was so well known for. "It only seems fair."

"Tell you what, you if can guess my name, I will be more than happy to admit to it." He told her with a sarcastic smile.

From over her shoulder, he caught a glimpse of Belle. She looked stunning, beyond breathtaking. He would have liked nothing more than to scoop her into his arms and hold her against him. That was when his own body strode over with her, dancing with her in slow circles. They laughed and whispered to one another. Rumple felt like his head was submerged. He was confused and enraged. He needed to know what he was telling her; he needed to get closer. Maybe if they could just lock eyes….

"Would you like to dance?" he asked Emma.

He was certain she'd been speaking to him but he hadn't heard a word she'd said. The question caught her off guard but she nodded.

"Sure."

He led her with his good hand and used the fake one to settle on her hip while they danced. They moved slowly, gracefully, across the grassy dance floor. The music was wordless but frantic, dizzying in melody and rhythm. His eyes, although pointed towards Emma, were looking right at Belle. The way she danced and swayed. Unconsciously, Rumple pulled Emma closer as they danced around like a leaf caught in the center of a hurricane.

"Who're you looking at?" Emma asked suspiciously.

"No one in particular." He lied.

"You know, I have this super power…."

"So I've heard." He cut her off before she could finish. Now Emma really was suspicious.

"So we've met before?" she asked.

"You could say that." He sighed. "Not like this, but yes. In another form, you and I were on….the friendliest terms I could manage."

Emma studied him. He was handsome and rugged and…familiar. So familiar. If only she could see under the mask….

Rumple spun her around, privately loving dancing without that blasted limp to hold him back. Emma was light on her feet, like any good royal should be. As they moved past different couples, Rumple lifted his head, his eyes locking with Hook's. They shared a glare and in a silent instant, knew exactly who the other was. Rumple and Emma waltzed away as quickly as they'd come, but his eyes never traveled away from the couple they'd passed. Hook turned away, wearing Rumple's face with a proper stiffness and poise.

He was way too good at it, Rumple gathered angrily. He would have loved to rip the pair apart and take Belle to safety.

And then, Hook looked at him again and smiled, ever so slightly. Then he turned to look at Belle, lifting her chin slightly. Rumple's heart dropped, his grip tightening on Emma's hand, as the pirate placed his lips on Belle's.

And she didn't pull away. And she kissed him back. And everything was ruined.

She had no idea it wasn't him. She had no idea he was an imposter.

Rumple stopped moving, the dance floor continuing around him in slow circles. They were whirlpools, sucking him under and tossing him about like a toy boat.

"You alright, mystery man?" Emma asked, reaching out for him. "Can you hear me?"

"I'll kill him." he whispered, barely audible over the music.

He almost didn't notice as Emma gave him fake hand a squeeze. In that moment, they both shared a look. He saw anger flash through Emma's eyes and he opened his mouth to pacify her.

"Don't make a scene." He whispered frantically. "I can't explain…"

"Oh, like hell you can." She snarled, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him through the crowd. To his surprise, nobody looked up in curiosity. Nobody seemed to mind as they blasted through the mobs of people and over towards the small building off to the right. She threw open the backdoor and before she shoved him through it, Rumple wondered how she knew it was open. Probably left open for those in need of the facilities or maybe even for sheriff's use only. He had no idea and this wasn't the time to question it. She slammed the door behind them and stared at him darkly in the dim lit room.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" she asked.

He was sure she was probably armed. Emma wouldn't have rushed him in here unless she had a proper way to defend herself.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't cut you up into a bunch of pieces and ship you back off to the Enchanted Forrest?"

"Because you'd never be able to beat me in a fight." Oh, he could resist. Then he held his hand up. "Emma, listen to me. I know who you think I am…."

"THINK you are?" she reiterated. "Who I KNOW you are, is more like it."

"No." he shook his head. "I am not Hook."

"Oh I'm sorry. Are we going by another nickname now? No hand Killian, maybe?"

"Please listen." He hissed and she fell silent, the sarcasm evaporating in the air like steam. "I am NOT Hook. My name is not Killian. It's….I'm…..Rumpelstitlskin."

She stared at him, giving a dry laugh.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." She muttered to herself, putting a hand to her forehead. "If you think for a second…"

"Use that little superpower, _dearie_." He snapped. "See if I'm lying." He tore the mask off and approached her, grabbing her by the waist. Emma tried to flail away, but he kept his grip tight. "Look at me, Emma. Tell me I'm lying. If you think I am, truly think I am, I will leave."

Emma stared deep into Hook's eyes and Rumple hoped he could see him in there. She searched him for a few moments, holding her breath. She saw the disbelief bloom in her expression as she relaxed in his grip. She shook her head, mouthing no.

"How?" she finally managed.

Rumple let her go and she took a stumbling step back, almost tripping over the small table behind her.

"I tried to curse Hook." He told her, still hating the sound of his own voice. "I wanted to trap him in a place of his nightmares. And this…is what happened. We've somehow switched places."

"I can see that." Emma reached out, poking his face hard as if it weren't really real. "Shit, this is some freaky Friday kind of stuff."

"Come again?"

"Never mind." She shook her head, looking him up and down. "This is….so you were trying to tell her last night?"

"That's why I broke into the library." He explained. "I wanted to catch her alone so he wouldn't be there to influence her."

"Not your smartest move."

Rumple nodded then winced.

"And now that dirty bastard is out there, dancing and kissing—oh….." He grabbed his thigh. The pain in his leg was back and he felt hot, fresh blood starting to ooze from the makeshift bandage he'd wrapped it with.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked as Rumple walked by her, supporting Hook's body on the table.

"I hurt myself stealing these clothes." He told her, gesturing to his legs then laughed. "Look at me: stealing, lying, and running around in disguises. I'm playing the part of a pirate spot on."

Emma, ever the skeptic, drew in a sharp breath as if she were contemplating something.

"We'll go back to my place. I can take a look at it there." She said quietly. "Nobody will leave here until late anyway. But you pull anything on me; I mean it, little pieces in a crate on a damn pirate ship."

"You have my word, Miss Swan." He winced in pain as she helped him up.

The idea of leaving Belle with the pirate was dreadful, but he knew he had to attend to his own wounds if he was ever going to ever save her.

****~Hook~****

The kiss was the perfect touch. Hook could practically see the girl swoon right out of her heels. Her whole face erupted in a red hot heat as she gave him a kiss back. And how the more sweet, the crocodile saw the whole thing. The balls he had, to come here and try to interrupt him. But what a coward he still was! He had never even approached! Oh, it was all too rich!

Suddenly, Belle's expression contorted. She seemed nervous; her eyes were wide and she looked around frantically. Without even looking at the locket which sat between her breasts, he knew what was wrong.

"What's the matter, my dear?" he asked, faking concern.

"Something's wrong." She said shakily. "It's the same feeling from this morning. Remember? I told you about the one I had after the dream about Hook?"

"We shouldn't mess with that." He said seriously. "Perhaps we should take our leave? We can always come back, if you'd like."

Belle hesitated, than nodded yes. Arm and arm, they took their leave into the night. The further they got from the party, the calmer Belle became. Her shoulders relaxed and the tension in her face all but evaporated. Hook became brave, taking her hand as they approached his door step.

"Feeling better?" he asked as if he really cared.

"Much." She said as she crossed the threshold inside. "I don't know what came over me…"

"You should never ignore a gut feeling." He cautioned her, locking the door. "I'm glad we left. Besides, I'd much rather be here with you. There were too many people taking up my time."

Belle grinned at him as she sat on the sofa, removing her heels. Her feet were so small, he observed. So petite, he pondered as he sat beside her.

Yes. Little Miss Muffit. And the spider sat down beside her….

"Other than that, did you enjoy yourself?" he asked genuinely.

Belle nodded and looked up at him. Their faces were close, dangerously so.

"Wonderful." She said quietly. "It was a wonderful time. Thank you."

"The pleasure is all mine."

He took her face into his hands and kissed her. She didn't resist him and kissed back. Her lips and breath were warm and intoxicating. He tasted a faint remnant of the rum in her mai tais. He kissed a little deeper, testing her waters. She allowed him, letting the sweet sensation of the sin sweep her up. He moved forward, pushing her against the pillows. His tongue explored the inside of her mouth as his stomach churned with a gurgling desire. Her hands wandered, through his hair and down his back. Her touch was as light as a feather but still communicated her own wants perfectly. He pushed himself between her legs, resting his body against hers in perfect alignment.

"Oh Belle." He whispered as he kissed her neck and downward. "Belle, my beautiful love."

He felt her heart rate pick up. She gave a soft moan of delight as his lips traced the tops of her cleavage. His hands wandered from her abundant chest to her legs. The softness of her thighs was subtle and mouthwatering. He moved upward, finding the panties easily and moving underneath them. He hadn't even truly inserted himself inside when she gasped a little.

"Oh….Rumple…" Her face was suddenly a flush.

And then he realized.

"Belle?" he asked. "Are you…have you ever….?"

She shook her head, no. A sudden, intense emotion moved through Hook that finally caused Rumple's body to become aroused. (About damn time that damn thing stiffened, he thought.) The idea of not only stealing her from Rumple but taking her for the first time was almost too much. Any man would jump for the chance to be the one on this conquest, but it was him who got the pleasure. His most manly body part gave a whining throb, begging him to hurry along.

"I will be gentle." He promised her, kissing her eager mouth once more. "I love you so, Belle."

"I love you too." She kissed him back but still held him back. "But please…I want to, really truly I do. But I don't feel like I can tonight. It's all…..it happened rather quickly." She laughed nervously. "Just…please….give me a couple days to mull it over?"

"Of course." He said, despite his raging disappointment and impatience. "Of course, take all the time you need. I will simply be in wanting until you decide."

Belle reached out, kissing him hard on the mouth, giving him a small flicker of hope.

"I think I already know my choice." She told him, her own voice husky with desire. "Just….let me think. Promise you won't be impatient?"

"You're worth waiting for." He assured her as she rose, smoothing out her dress and excusing her to bed.

Hook sat on the sofa, letting the disappointment slide away and let himself chalk this one up for a victory. All he needed to do was to wait now. Judging by the expression on her face, he wouldn't have to wait for very long.

****~Rumple~****

"Alright, let's take a look."

In the cool darkness of Emma and Snow's apartment, Rumple thrust his panted leg in her direction. Emma gave him a strange look. They were in the living room and propped up on the sofa's cushions.

"You're going to have to take off your pants." She told him dully.

Rumple sighed as he undid his belt.

"Don't remind me." He grumbled. "I managed to put the bandage without looking, you know."

He slid his pants to the floor and removed them, keeping his eyes averted. Emma clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth.

"No wonder. You barely have it covered." She said scornfully. "You did tear yourself pretty bad though."

Rumple felt her push the undergarments was wear wearing upward to look at the wound more thoroughly. He peeked, staring down at the strong legs and pale gray undergarments Hook had on. The bulge where Hook's private area was made Rumple crumple his face together in distaste. Emma's warm fingers venturing upward made him feel a slight twitch in that region and he wiggled.

"Be careful." He told her and she looked up. "I'm….HE'S sensitive."

Emma didn't grasp what he meant right off then her eyes widened and she nodded.

"Ok….sorry."

She was admiring him, studying him carefully. Rumple rolled his eyes.

"Please Emma. I've had enough women gawking at me this evening. Don't be one of them."

"I wasn't!"

"Sure." He shook his head. "I'm so sure."

"I'm going to need to wrap you up better." She said, ignoring him.

"Alright. I assumed it was deep." He rubbed his head. "The pain has been unpleasant. And it's giving me a horrid headache…"

"I was just about to say." She crossed her arms. "When was the last time you ate or drank? I think you might be dehydrated. Your skin isn't bouncing back right when I press on it."

Rumple thought for a minute then shrugged.

"Two days ago?" he guessed.

"No wonder." She gave him a flabbergasted look. "Why the hell not?"

"No food." He told her plainly. "And I really didn't want the urge to use the bathroom…"

"Alright, well you're going to have to get over being a prude and eat what I mean for you." She told him sharply. "Besides, I don't think you'd be disappointed with the view. It's not like he's a trainwreck to look at."

"So you WERE checking me out?" he asked her with a coy chuckle.

"Stop it; you sound just like him."

That shut Rumple up instantly. He just smirked at her, tight lipped, as he sunk into the pillows.

"How are we going to tell Belle?" he thought out loud, not meaning for it to really be a question. Emma turned towards him, about to answer when the door opened. Both their heads snapped in the direction of the door.

Snow entered, laughing quietly. She reached at the small table by the front door; Rumple noticed a small purse there and gathered she must have forgotten it. She looked up, honestly shocked to see Emma standing there.

"Emma?" she asked, looking around the room. "When did you leave the par-"

She saw Rumple sitting there and her expression went blank. Emma winced, urging her to close the door.

"I can explain." She stammered. "I don't know if you'll believe us, but I can explain."


	6. Everything In Its Own Time

**Hey everybody! Can you believe we're on chapter six already? Thank you all so so SOOOO much for the reviews! I got so many for the last chapter that it inspired me to churn out the next one as quick as possible! So keep them coming! I'm shamelessly addicted to them :) even if you aren't a follower of the story, feel free to drop your opinion! I look forward to reading them :) Also, thanks to all the new followers and those who've made it their favorite! You all have no idea how beyond flattered and honored I am! We're almost at 1,000 overall views and I cannot believe it! Again, you all are INCREDIBLE and I'm so blessed to have such an amazing group of people read my story :) I won't bore you with anymore babbling...let's get on to the next Chapter! Enjoy! **

**-Mimi**

**Chapter 6 **

In the passive silence of the small bedroom in Emma's home, Rumple had collapsed in slumber. He was nothing but a tangle of bed sheets and pillow cases, snoozing soundlessly in his cloud of comfort. There were no dreams to plague him in this sleep, nothing but peace and solitude. As the warm, rude morning light came abruptly slicing through the curtains, Rumple opened his eyes, coming out of the deep sleep reluctantly. He lifted his head, looking around the sunny, cottage like bedroom then closing his eyes again. He barely remembered the night before. Perhaps it had been from lack of sleep or maybe just from the sheer exhaustion accumulated from the past few days. Whatever it was, he had fallen asleep in a groggy mist without much recollection.

He remembered clearly he and Emma having to pacify Snow, who had been quick to threaten to clobber him with the umbrella holder by the front door. She hadn't been quick to believe, even after Emma told her time and time again. It took Rumple having to recite details of their past lives in the Enchanted Forrest and even a few Storybrooke details (like how she'd helped Leroy sell all those candles when the entire town thought she was a whore or how she enjoyed cinnamon in her chocolate) to sway her.

After that, Snow agreed to stitch up his leg while Emma made him some kind of creamy chicken pasta of sorts. The pain from the stitches had caused his to vomit up bile; he frowned and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Yes, he remembered that. He wasn't sure if the hunger or the after effects of the curse, but he had been weak to the pain and wretched up his empty stomach.

After that, Rumple remembered Emma forcing him to eat and then him eating two plates worth. Hook's body, being younger, had a much healthier appetite than his own body did. And then after eating, he didn't remember much besides falling asleep. He knew the two women tried to brainstorm the situation but he was too tired to listen.

All that had brought him to this. He turned over in the thick comforter, realizing he was still in his undergarments; someone had stripped him of his shirt. He felt a slight embarrassment at the idea of someone having to undress him like a child, but the time for shame would be later. Emma's food and drink had done its job: he had to pee desperately. Rumple would have cursed her if the food hadn't been so soothing to his insides.

He rose from the bed, surprised at how much better his leg felt. The cleaning and sealing of the wound, while excruciating, had proven to be the right choice. He took his time putting weight on the leg then, very slowly, went into the small, cold bathroom. The tile was like ice under his feet and his toes clenched when he made contact. As he flicked on the light, he noticed a stack of clothes sitting on the sink. He approached, plucking off the small index card off the top. In giant words, the card read:

**SHOWER!**

He rolled his eyes.

"Yes mother." He muttered, tossing the card onto the floor.

Rumple stared at the toilet hatefully a few moments, finally giving into the mounting pressure in his bladder. He turned his head, pulling himself out then relieving his basic needs. He even gave an audible sigh as he finished as the pain fled and he could once again think clearly. Once that was done, he undressed and walked over to the shower to turn it on. As the steam filled the bathroom, he stood outside the curtain with a strange hesitation. He could see out of the corner of his eye the mirror image of his current body naked. He wasn't sure why it made him so uncomfortable. Yes, of course the idea of Hook completely repulsed him. But it was more than that.

To be naked was such a…personal thing. To be nude and in the shower was something he rarely did with another human being. To do it while he was Hook just made things a lot more real. A part of him felt that if he began to do "normal" things, this situation might feel permanent. With distaste, he climbed into the white tub and pulled the flowery shower curtain across. From the moment the hot water touched him, a sort of healing overcame him. He melted under the scorching liquid, his muscles relaxing and easing into a slumped position. He breathed in the warm, moist air and closed his eyes, allowing his mind to drift away in a cloud of relaxation. When he opened his eyes again, he couldn't help but notice the small puddle of gray water accumulating around the drain. Rumple made a noise of distaste, feeling grimy at how bad his current state was. He groped around, finding a bottle of sweet shampoo that he squeezed directly onto the top of his head. He had never appreciated how much he used his other hand. He washed thoroughly then grabbed the cucumber melon body wash and scrubbed every surface he could get his hands on. In that moment, the body felt familiar to him. He tried to imagine he was simply washing himself although, and he knew this beforehand, the boy was FAR harrier than he was in the chest area. The heat radiated off his form, leaving him hot and dripping wet. His hair stuck to the back of his neck and small drops collected on his short facial hair. He groaned, content in the hot bath, and he stretched his young body, simply basking in the moment of absolute relaxation. It was a sight, he was sure, many of those giggling girls at the party would have sold their own siblings to see, but he didn't care to open his eyes. For now, he was content pretending he was back in his old body. The throbbing in his thigh from the wound even reminded him of the stiffness of his own leg.

The smell of the soaps and the hot sensation of the steam took his mind somewhere else for a moment. He found himself drifting off into a daydream or memory of sorts. He could imagine himself in a room with dark wood walls, surrounding by steam. He could hear the faint splashing of water and smelled exotic oils. The gentle touch of a pair of hands caressed his chest and he leaned his head back, saying something he couldn't make out. When he refocused his eyes, he was shocked to see Milah in the vision. Her dark hair was loose and wet. Her eyes were wild with passion and her lips mouth soundless, seductive words that sent shivers into all the right places…

Rumple shook his head and forced himself back into the present and in the shower. He rubbed his head, frowning. It wasn't a memory; Milah had never looked at him like that. A daydream, perhaps? But why Milah. He rubbed the front of his forehead and chalked it up to being far more exhausted than he was giving himself credit for.

He looked down at Hook's hand, studying the nub a little closer. He could see the rough skin where the gaping wound had healed and the permanent mark from having the hook rest there. He looked at the other wrist, watching as beads of water formed and dripped down over the name "Milah." A hot, rotting sensation rose into his throat and he thrust it back down towards his belly. At this point in his life, he wasn't sure if he hated the woman. Or if, perhaps, he hated the memory of her. There was no telling. And, even more so, there was no point dwelling on it.

He shut off the water and climbed out, grabbing a thick cotton towel and dried himself off. He walked to the sink, still not looking directly into the fogged mirror and examined the stack of clothes left for him. A pair of dark red boxer briefs, dark wash jeans, and a dark red button down. Was there some kind of color trend going on here? Rumple also noticed someone had put the hook on the sink as well. He supposed when whoever had helped him undress for bed, they'd found it tucked on the inside of his pants. He hadn't felt comfortable leaving to the masquerade without it and now he was glad he'd thought ahead. He dressed as quickly as one can with only one useable hand at their disposal. When he was done, he exited quietly and made his way out of the bedroom and back into the main apartment. He could hear polite chatter coming from the kitchen and he made his way there, looking around the corner before venturing in.

Snow and Emma were sitting at the table, talking amongst themselves. When Rumple entered, they both looked up surprised.

"Good morning." Snow put on her brightest smile and motioned at him to enter. "Come in! We have breakfast for you."

"Thank you." He said gratefully, sitting down in the seat nearest him.

He could feel Emma's stare on him as Snow put down his food in front of him. A bowl of oatmeal filled with fresh fruit, toast with jelly, and a huge glass of orange juice. His stomach let out a shuttering rumple and he chucked as he picked up his spoon.

"I find myself being a lot hungrier than I initially think." He said, trying to excuse away the sound.

He ate in silence for a few moments, trying to ignore the stares of both women. Finally, Emma shook her head.

"This is the weirdest thing I've ever seen in this kitchen." She said with a grunt.

"If you think it's odd, imagine how I feel." Rumple never even looked up from his bowl.

"I'll bet." She muttered.

"I apologize for falling asleep last night." He said as he scraped up the last of the oatmeal with his toast. "I was beyond exhausted. And…thank you to whomever helped me undress."

"You're welcome." Emma nodded him off. "And you can thank Charming for the clothes."

"You told him?"

"No." Snow assured him. "We just told him there was something we were doing and we would tell him soon. We needed to send Henry somewhere for a little while anyway. We didn't want him in the middle of all this."

"Give him time." Emma assured her. "He'll find his way right into the epicenter, like always."

"Too much like his grandfather." Snow muttered off hand, and then turned back to Rumple. "I took some clothes from his house for you. I didn't think you'd want those dirty things back."

"I appreciate it." Then he added. "And I wouldn't have minded if you'd told your husband. He's proven to be a powerful ally when needed."

"He is." She agreed. "But James is a man of immediate action. Unless we want him to go bursting into your shop and blowing our cover completely, it's better to not tell him until we're ready for the fighting part."

"I see." Rumple nodded, respecting and appreciating the woman's judgment call.

Emma suddenly spoke again, her words thoughtful and completely off topic.

"You could barely walk on your own last night, you were so tired." Emma shook her head. "If I hadn't known better, I would have thought you were drunk."

"These past few days, I've certainly felt intoxicated." He admitted in a surly way.

"I don't blame you." Snow frowned. "The curse you cast must have been pretty powerful. I don't know how you've been able to hold up mentally."

"Not easily." He blotted his mouth with his napkin, tempted to ask for seconds but deciding to let the first round settle before he went back in for more. "But I think it's time we discuss more important matters such as getting Belle away from that bastard."

"She has no idea?" Snow asked, skeptical. "If James switched places with someone, I would know right away."

"Clearly, he's better at playing me than I gave him credit for." He frowned. "But I'm fairly certain he's been having help."

When Emma gave him a questioning look, he answered it without hesitation.

"Cora."

"You think so?" Emma asked and both women exchanged powerfully concerned looks.

"I know so." He leaned back in his chair, stretching his long and tired limbs. He still felt like he could easily sleep a few more hours. "What we need to focus on now though is getting Belle away from him. I don't know what he's planning, but I know that eventually, he's going to end up trying to hurt her."

"I don't think she's going to willingly believe." Snow frowned. "I didn't until you convinced me."

"We need to get them alone together." Emma concurred. "I'm sure we'll….um…..Gold?"

Rumple lifted his head at the sound of his Storybrooke name. Had he been drifting off again? He rubbed his face and apologized.

"Have you been sleeping at all?" Snow asked, concerned.

"Not since Cora's sleeping spell." He paused, remembering he hadn't told that part of the story. "It's a long story."

"You're never going to bounce back from this curse until you rest up." A motherly side of Snow emerged and she stood, standing over him with a stern look on his face. "You need to go back to bed."

"I don't need to do anything." He told her crankily. "The only thing I need is to do is go take care of this ridiculousness."

"Which you won't be able to do if you keep dosing off." Emma chimed in. "Tell you what: you go take a nap, sleep off whatever draining side effects this curse has, and I'll go to the library and check on Belle. Fair enough?"

Rumple hated being told what to do. He closed his eyes, sighing loudly then lifting his gaze at her.

"If you insist." He muttered, then added darkly. "But should anything happen to her while I'm asleep…."

"You have my permission to turn me into a toad or whatever it is you do to people." Emma rolled her eyes. "Now…bed!"

Rumple rose from his seat, his stomach warm from food and his eyelids heavy. Perhaps holding off on things like eating, sleeping, and drinking hadn't been the wisest idea. He turned on his heel, stopping for a second, then looking back at them.

"Why're you both helping me?" he asked suspiciously. "If you think this counts as the favor you owe me, Emma…"

"We don't want anything happen to Belle." Snow was quick to explain.

"And I'm not exactly Hook's biggest fan." Emma added.

Rumple smirked.

"That's not the implication you were giving last night."

"And there you go, sounding just like him again…."

Rumple knotted his brows then disappeared back into the bedroom. He was already asleep by the time his head hit the pillow.

****~Belle~****

Belle's lunch break from the library came a lot sooner than she anticipated. Or perhaps it was because she had decided to call it early. Despite all the windows being open and being surrounded by bright, warm sunlight and cheerful rows of colorful books, her mind was oddly preoccupied and her beloved library felt stuffy. So she turned the "closed for lunch" sign over on the door and walked to Granny's,all bundled in her favorite coat. She fluttered into the dinner like a snowflake caught on a breeze. She waved to the sweet older woman behind the bar then slid into her favorite booth. From this angle, she could see the entire restaurant. All the people who came in and out, everything they ordered, it was all visible from Belle's spot. That, and in her opinion, this window let it in the most light which allowed her warmth even on the chilliest days. Yes, it was perfect. And there was something comforting today more so than usual about her routine. Ruby came strutting over, sitting down across from her friend.

"You're early." She mused, looking up at the wall clock. Then she frowned. "Still spooked from the break in?"

Just hearing her say that made Belle's eyes travel to Ruby's arm.

"No." she laughed. "I just couldn't sit still today. A lot on my mind, I guess. I suppose the break in is probably a huge part of it."

"If it makes you feel any better, I've had my ears open all day for anything unusual." She pointed at her ears. "If anybody has even come close to you, I would hear it before they even had the door open. If I could just remember what he smelled like…"

"I don't think he'll be bothering me in the daylight." Belle nodded, resting her head on her hand. "Especially if the last break in was such a dud."

"Then why get all worked up about it?" Ruby asked.

Someone in the corner over by the bathrooms called for her attention, to which Ruby told him she was on her break and directed her grandmother towards them. Belle laughed, smothering her mouth with her hand. Ruby winked playfully at her. When both girls calmed down a little, Belle twisted a curl of brown hair around her fingers and spoke slowly.

"Ruby?"

"Hm?"

"….um…" she didn't really know how to approach the situation, but she was going to have to do her best. "…..when you're getting ready to become…..intimate…with someone, are there things you should do before hand to, you know, get ready?"

Ruby stared at her blankly and then she gasped silently.

"Oh my gosh." She hit the table hard, almost knocking over the pepper. "You and Mr. Gold?"

"Obviously." There was that familiar heat in her face. "It almost happened last night and I panicked. What if….what if I'm terrible?"

"Oh honey, everybody is terrible the first few times." She assured her. "If it's with somebody you love though, no matter how old they are…" her face clenched slightly, but then she gave Belle a huge smile.

"…you'll be fine. Why? Did the subject finally come up?"

Ruby and Belle talked a lot more than any of the citizens of Storybrooke might have been aware of. Belle came in to the dinner frequently and the two wound chat and gossip, swapping stories and seeking advice on a range of topics. Ruby was even known to stay over at the library a time or two, participating in what the pair affectionately called their "girl's nights". Sometimes they invited Ruby's friend Ashley (Cinderella, as she was known in the Enchanted Forrest), or sometimes Snow, but it was usually just the two of them. So the fact that Belle had come to her much more sexually practiced friend for advice on matters in the bedroom was of no surprise. Ruby had been waiting for this day to come, she had just been secretly hoping it was going to be with someone not quite as….what was the word…old? Unfavorable? But she shrugged it off; the heart wants what the heart wants. Who was she to tell Belle otherwise?

Besides, she'd slept with Billy before she'd ever found out he was a mouse. She'd technically slept with a rodent once and as sweet as he had been, God rest his soul, she was in no place to judge.

"Things got heated when we left the party last night." She twisted her hair so tightly around her finger, it seemed in danger of ripping. "I…I really did want to. But something didn't feel right. I don't know if it was me or because I'm still so on edge from the break in…"

"If you aren't mentally into it one hundred percent, it's going to be a disaster." Ruby assured her, waving off yet another customer asking for a refill. Belle caught Granny rolling her eyes. "Sometimes sex can be a great stress reliever if you're all worried about things."

"Yeah?" she stopped twisting her hair. "I guess I'm just concerned since he's so much older. He's probably been with so many women—"

"Belle, he isn't exactly Charming." Ruby chuckled then straightened up. "Meaning, he didn't have the best rap back in the fairy tale world."

"That doesn't mean he didn't have women." Belle didn't want to know what Rumple's old methods of obtaining sex had been, but she knew she didn't want to know them. "And he's been married before on top of that. I don't know, Ruby. What if we get in there and I'm…I'm….just a limp fish."

She was so defeated that it pained Ruby to laugh at her odd expression. Belle lifted her sad eyes; her friend tried to stop, but the giggles wouldn't cease. Finally, both were laughing and the weight of the world came melting off Belle's small shoulders.

"When it's right, it's right." Ruby finally stated, wiping a tear of laughter from her eye. "And you'll feel it. And when that feeling comes, no matter where you are or who you're with, you need to run with it. Because you won't always feel that comfortable with everyone. It means there's something special."

Belle smiled dreamily.

"So you feel that every time?" she asked.

Ruby snorted.

"Me? No. I mean, I have before but if I don't feel it, it doesn't stop me. But don't be like me." She grabbed her friend's hand. "I'm a lost cause. You have love sitting in your lap; don't let it get away."

Belle nodded, squeezing her hand back as the door opening behind them, letting in a huge gust of cold wind. Emma seemed to have come in on the breeze, appearing in the door way with her hair all blustered about. She spotted them and waved, striding over to the table. Belle noted how Emma always seemed to be on a mission, like everything she did was a life or death situation.

"Afternoon, Emma!" Belle said cheerfully, definitely feeling much lighter than when she had first arrived at the dinner.

"Hey guys." She waved to Ruby as well. "I went by the library and was surprised it was closed."

"I wanted the afternoon off." Belle smiled. "It's a nice enough day for it."

"If you're a penguin." Ruby remarked, drumming her pen against the side of the table. "You wanna sit here, Emma? I can get you something to eat?"

"Sure….if Belle doesn't mind that I join her."

"Not at all." Belle gestured to the seat before her and Ruby slide out, allowing the blonde to take her seat.

Both women ordered quickly. It was apparent Belle wasn't from this world sometimes, especially when she ordered rather frivolously off the menu. She requested a chocolate strawberry shake with the appetizer sampler to eat. If Emma even considered consuming the calories that came in the French fry, chicken tender, cheese stick, and onion ring laden basket, she would gain ten pounds. Emma took the higher road, since she obviously didn't inherit the Enchanted Forrest metabolism, and ordered the Asian Grilled Chicken Salad with an Iced Coffee. Not the warmest choice for the cold day, but definitely the tastiest. As Ruby hurried off to put the order in, and get scolded by Granny for slacking, Belle grinned warmly at Emma.

"Taking a break from your civil duties?" she asked, spying the badge sitting low on Emma's hip.

"For a couple of hours." Emma drummed her manicured fingers on the table's surface. "I thought I deserved a real lunch today, not the usual bagged sandwich."

"I'm almost always in here for lunch." Belle told her offhandedly. "Did you have fun at the party last night?"

"Tons." Emma assured her. "I didn't see you leave?"

"Oh, we left early." Belle seemed embarrassed. "I guess I'm still nervous about the break in and I had a very strange anxiety attack. Rumple had to take me back; I thought I was going to start crying."

"It's normal after something so traumatic to be upset." Emma assured her. "At least you weren't in the library when it happened."

"I know. I don't know how Ruby holds up." She shook her head. "Maybe because he wasn't actually looking for her."

Emma frowned hard, not sure of what to say next. She couldn't just reassure her she had nothing to worry about from Hook.

"I don't think he'll be bothering you anymore." She said slowly. "Not now that he knows all of us are on high alert."

"You're right." She agreed. "But just to be safe, I'm thinking about getting a dog. A big one. One that can protect me…you know…just in case."

Yeah, Emma thought miserably as Ruby approached with the drinks, just in case your "Rumple" decides to slit your throat in your sleep.

"You filling Emma in on your sexcapades?" Ruby teased, putting down the frothy milkshake in front of Belle.

"You had sex?" Emma squawked then covered her mouth, not intending to be so loud.

Both of the other girls stared at her as Belle helped herself to a healthy dollop of whipped cream.

"Not yet." She started slowly, looking around to make sure no one was staring. "But we're going to. Things got exciting last night and I was asking Ruby how to make my next move."

Emma's head was spinning, as was her stomach. The idea of how low Hook must want to sink if he planned on sleeping with Belle in Rumple's body. It was a revenge truly evil. She rubbed her temples slowly.

"You should wait." Emma told her abruptly, not realizing she and Ruby were already chatting about something else. "Don't rush things. When they're right, they're right. I mean, hell, you've waited this long, how about until he puts a ring on that finger?"

Ruby laughed, as did Belle.

"Ok, Mother Theresa." Ruby rolled her eyes. "Your food will be out shortly. Don't listen to the ramblings of an under-laid madwoman, Belle. Do whatever your heart….or other parts….desire."

She tossed them a playful wink and wiggled back off to the kitchen, catching the eye of a few tables as she did so. Emma looked back at Belle, pointing a finger at her sternly.

"I'm not "under-laid"." She assured her. "I'm just saying. If you're at all uncomfortable…."

"I know what you meant." Belle's soft, understanding smile made Emma feel even more frantic.

The idea of Hook kissing and caressing, deflowering such an innocent….the feel of hot bile gathering in the back of her throat and she forced it back down into her gullet.

"That's why I didn't last night." She told her seriously. "Everything in its own time, you know? Something was off last night…" her voice trailed off and then she shook her head, going to finger the locket around her neck. "…but I'm sure it was me. I love Rumple. What could possibly be wrong with the situation?"

Emma felt a small surge of hope. If Belle hadn't felt "quite right" about it, then maybe she had sensed that it was her lover who was off. She paused to watch the small, silver heart shimmer on her chest and an odd sensation moved over her. She could feel magic, however faint, coming in its direction. She leaned in closer to get a better look.

"Where'd you get that?" she asked with fake enthusiasm. "It's beautiful!"

"Thank you." Belle reached out her neck, elongating her already graceful body part. "It was a gift from Rumple a few days ago. I'm in love with it. I haven't taken it off since."

A few days ago? Emma lifted her head and smiled at her, as to not raise any alarms. Than perhaps it was some kind of magic. An enchantment maybe? But what could he possibly benefit from giving her a magic charm like that? More importantly, where on earth did he GET a charm like that? Rumple had mentioned Cora playing a part in all this. Maybe she was more involved than the rest of them knew.

"Well it's gorgeous." She assured Belle, who beamed proudly. "It's a locket?"

"Mhm." She looked down at it, holding it flat in the palm of her hand. "I'm not sure what picture to put inside just yet, but for the life of me, I can't get it open."

"It won't budge?" Emma tilted her head to the side, extending her hand to touch it. "Here, let me try."

She put the end of her long fingernail on the ridgeline of the heart and pressed down. Any normal necklace would have popped open without fault, with this stayed tight as if someone had super glued it shut. She pressed harder and harder, but then there was a sudden crack and a sharp pain. Emma's nail cracked and she yelped, pulling her hand away quickly and shoving the wounded finger into her mouth. Belle's eyes widened.

"Are you alright?" she asked, looking down at the locket then back up at her injured friend. "Oh no, should I ask Ruby for a bandage?"

"I'm fine." Emma assured her, still wincing. The finger was all red now, the nail jagged from breaking. "That thing is stuck tight, huh?"

"I told you." Belle shrugged. "Maybe it wasn't meant to be opened. There's a lot of necklaces that are meant to look like lockets, but aren't. Maybe he bought one on accident? I mean, they do look exactly like the real thing."

"Maybe. Seems possible."

Or maybe somebody didn't want her to open it. Emma stared hard at the small heart, wondering what was inside it that nobody wanted Belle to see. This was going to take further study and, as Ruby came and put the huge salad down before her, she knew what she had to do. She was going to have to get their beloved she-wolf friend on board. She knew they'd agreed to get as little people involved as possible, but if she kept offering Belle advice the way she had that day, things might be looking very bleak for the little beauty.

She would have to fill her in as soon as possible. She turned to look up at her, catching her just as she finished asking if there was anything else they needed.

"What're you doing later, Ruby?" she asked as Belle put a cheese stick in her mouth.

"Not sure yet." She tucked the tray under her arm. "Why?"

"I completely forgot." Emma faked a laugh. "Snow said she has something of yours. A scarf or maybe a hat?"

She was completely lying, taking blind shots in the dark on what the item could be. But luckily for her, the forgetful little wolf nodded slowly.

"You know, I have been having trouble finding my brown boots lately." She said slowly. "Do you think maybe that's what she said?"

Emma snapped her fingers as if to say she'd hit the nail on the head.

"Boots!" she laughed. "Yes, wow how could I forget she said boots? Well, she was going to tell you to come get them tonight at our place. She was going to come with me today but she got bogged down grading papers."

"Being a teacher must suck." Ruby said sympathetically. "Alright, I'll be by. You want to come with me, Belle?"

Emma's heart fluttered, praying the girl would say no. She even considered coming up with an excuse to not have her over, but the girl took care of the refusal for invitation on her own.

"I can't." she frowned. "I'm putting the library back together tonight. They're delivering the new shelves this afternoon and I'll probably be rearranging books and furniture all night."

"All by yourself?" Ruby asked, and then smiled mischievously. "Or is Rumple coming to help you…"sort the books"?"

Belle rolled her eyes.

"We're perfectly capable of not seeing each other for a day or so." She told her smartly. "Besides, Ashley says Thomas is going to watch the baby tonight, so she's going to stop by and bring dinner." She straightened up her shoulders. "I can't get over my fear of being there until I just do it. It'll all be fine."

But she didn't seem so convinced. Ruby gave her a squeeze on the arm for courage before going back to work.

"It'll be fine." Emma promised, knowing for a fact Hook's physical form wouldn't be giving her any trouble. "I'll even come by and patrol after midnight to give you peace of mind."

Belle's eyes shone.

"You'd do that?" she asked excitedly.

"Of course."Emma assured her.

Belle's face radiated with gratitude as she went back to focusing on her lunch basket. She was talking on and on about books and such, but Emma didn't hear a word. She brain was already calculating how she would be able to convince Ruby of the truth and how to get Belle away from the situation. The mental image resurfaced; Rumple's face with Hook's gleaming eyes taking to Belle like a lion to a gazelle. Helpless and young, being ravaged and consumed by the twisted pirate.

Suddenly, Emma had no appetite.

****~Hook~****

In the depths of the antique shop, Hook sat at the rickety old table, still spilling over trying to awaken his magic. He'd found a very old book while trying to help a customer find something earlier that had proven to be quite helpful. It was handwritten, perhaps by Rumple himself, and inside was set after set of spells, curses, and cures that could be used in everyday life. Hook was sure the crocodile probably knew all of them by heart, which was why it must have been put away, but his body didn't seem to remember them. That or it was simply choosing to be difficult. He tried, time after time, until he'd broken into a cold sweat, but nothing. He held out hope though, remembering the small puff of purple smoke he'd created once, but now he was starting to wonder if perhaps he'd imagined the whole thing.

Hook was positive Rumple probably only needed hand written spells for big things. He was sure the man could probably just wave him hand and have whatever he desired, but Hook could not. He read the words before him until Rumple's old eyes became dry and sore. He rubbed at them, trying to stimulate tears, but no such luck. He sat there in discomfort, spilling over what he was slowly deeming to be the impossible.

But to tell Cora he couldn't do it would be disastrous. He had to follow through with this. It was an intricate part of the plan to get back at the imp, and to get his body back, of course. He was starting to miss the feel of his own limps and the sound of his voice, although Rumple's body was getting easier and easier to deal with every day. Of course, they say the first sign of defeat is becoming comfortable. He growled, shoving those thoughts away. The sudden, intense emotion that spurred from the thought of forever being Rumpelstitlskin caused something to stir in his belly. A strange, pushing sensation travelled through his limbs and a small spark erupted from his hand.

Hook's eyes widened and then, he understood. There was no magic without passion. The best spells were cast when happy or sad, after all. Without an emotional attachment to what you're doing, why even do it? He looked back down at his test subject, the hamster he'd bought at the pet shop down the street. He concentrated, not on the hamster but the words the spell. He thought of being Rumple until the day he died, he thought of the bastard running around wearing his face. But he also thought of bedding sweet Belle. Her hair, the taste of her flesh, the smell of her perfumed body. He could only imagine the sounds of her moans, the moans Rumple himself would never hear. Oh and how he would tell him of them in detail and watch as the mighty crocodile crumpled in defeat….

Purple smoke erupted and engulfed the rodent. It squeaked fearfully as its body contorted. It elongated and grew, its hair growing rapidly along with its tail and ears. The sound of bones cracking and the creature squealing in pain became louder and louder until the smoke subsided and there before him stood a small dog. He gave the small, plump Corgi a pat on the head, still admiring his hands. He gazed at them like they were weapons, with an admiration and fear in his eyes.

Everything in its own time, he thought in his real voice, studying the older hand with wonderment.

"I knew you'd get it eventually." A voice behind him spoke in a chipper tone. "I suppose everyone has to start somewhere."

Hook turned around, upset he was caught off guard. He smiled darkly at the woman wearing all emerald green.

"Hello Cora." He titled to his still smoking hand. "Look what I can do."


	7. True Love's Kiss

**Hey everybody! Sorry for the late chapter! I had a busy weekend but I'm back! Thanks to all the new follows and reviews: PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING! OK...I've held you up long enough! Here you go: Chapter seven! **

Cora seemed pleased. Her posture, as pristine as always, seemed to sharpen even further when she eyed the purple smoke Hook had produced. Her eyes dark eyes glimmered dangerously and she put a delicate hand to her chest.

"Why Killian." She told him in a sugary voice. "Is that progress I see?"

"Aren't you impressed?" he wiggled his fingers, watching as small, gold sparks moved through the smoke as if it were all a single fluid wave. It looked more like a delicate piece of opaque cloth rather than magic.

"Oh very." She folded her hands in front of her. "Now what can you do with it?"

Hook gestured at the dog that was now biting at its ass profusely.

"This was a rodent about a minute ago." He said with an heir of being impressed.

"Oh I see." Cora nodded her head along. "So we're going to be turning all the residents of Storybrooke into dogs. Yes, this is indeed the greatest idea we could have ever come up with."

Hook's face fell and he scowled, giving the little dog a push off the table. The creature scrambled, hurrying out into the main shop.

"Your sarcasm isn't becoming." He reminded her tartly.

"And neither are your cheap magic tricks." She told him with the same assertion. "I expected a little more progress on your end."

"I've been taking care of numerous other things." Hook had little time for her today. He stood, leaning heavily on his cane. "Where have YOU been? You do realize Rumpelstitlskin showed up last night at their little gathering?"

"And I trust my safety spell performed its function beautifully?" she asked as calm as ever.

Hook remained calm. His bottom lip twitched, irritated, but his eyes stayed heated and focused.

"As if it were tailor made for the situation." He said in a husky voice.

"Oh good. She titled her head to the side, giving him the smile of a serpent. "Than what on earth do you have to be complaining about? Or are you just pouting because I am not praising your little puppy dog?"

When Hook didn't answer, she sighed and rested an almost motherly hand on his shoulder.

"I understand developing power takes time." She informed him. "I am simply here to check in on your progress. I don't need you worrying about silly little things; it'll only distract you from our real work. I….trust you've been calculating your own revenge?"

Hook's lips twitched into a smile.

"There has been progress." He assured her. "I'm well on my way to achieving my own desires."

"Oh good. So the girl's heart will be broken." She mused. "It'll be the perfect tool. I myself have been working on getting Regina on our side." She held up a hand to stop him from interrupting. "A task, I can assure you, that has not been easy in the least. My charms and spells will have to do now in my absence."

"I see." He folded his hands around his cane. "Then we're both making strides in the right direction, it would seem."

"It would." She smirked. "Now tell me, you saw him at this party?"

Hook nodded.

"How was he wearing you?" she asked curiously. "Did he do it well? Was he seen?"

"Not that I noticed." He assured her. "Everyone has been on high alert since two nights ago. The fool tried to break into the library where Belle was. Luckily, she was with me and the Ruby girl found him."

"I'm sure that ended well." Cora seemed gleeful.

"Splendidly. He won't be trying anything like that again anytime soon. We should be fine. I just need a few more days to master this."

"I'm sure." He wasn't sure if he was humoring her or not. "I'll be back in a "few days" to check and see how far along you've come. Don't mistake my rush for displeasure, Killian. I'm pleased you're at least starting to grasp this. And…by the way." She gave him a look over once more, smiling again. "You wear him well, you know."

Hook was startled by the compliment, if it could even be called that.

"It brings back old memories." She said to herself than waved off the comment. "I'll see you soon, Killian."

And suddenly, as quick and abruptly as she'd appeared, she was gone, leaving Hook feeling confused but well on his way to accomplishment. The dog ran back into the backroom, rubbing against his legs and giving a small grunt of affection. He reached down with his left hand and gave it a firm pet and scratched him behind the ears. He smirked to himself, sitting back down as the beast curled up at his feet like a loyal mutt.

Progress was progress, not matter how sarcastically Cora approached it. He took pride in his accomplishment, especially since most of his time and energy had been truthfully spent more in the pursuit of Belle and finding a suitable home wrecker. He'd been genuinely surprised when Cora had asked how that had been going; he'd assumed she could care less. And, a voice of reason assured him, that was probably true. Cora was very good at getting people on her side and even better at keeping them there. She needed him as an ally and…

…she needed him.

The idea hadn't occurred to him. He smiled, giving the dog another pet as he wagged his heavy tail back and forth.

Cora needed Rumple's magic. He hadn't quite realized the gambling chip he'd been holding up until this moment. He could have snickered in glee but he swallowed it. Better to keep it to himself, just in case the witch was still watching.

****~Rumple~****

Rumple awoke in twilight, amazed at the difference he felt in his limbs than the exhaustion he'd encountered earlier. He felt truly rejuvenated. The shower left him clean and fresh and the day-long nap had finally done away with all the grogginess the curse had caused him to accumulate. He stretched, basking in his stiffness less limbs. He'd forgotten how it felt to awake young; it had been so long ago.

He made his way out of the bed room, his eyes adjusting quick to the darkness. Snow had turned on all the lights in the living space and the warm smell of cooking food filled the small space. Rumple's stomach gave an enthusiastic growl and he rolled his eyes. How could he STILL be hungry? He'd eaten like a horse before passing out…but then again, that had been hours ago.

He quietly entered the kitchen and stood awkwardly in the door way. Snow was standing over the stove, humming to herself. There were a few pots simmering there, releasing the fragrant steam that made his mouth water. There was something in the stove too, it appeared; she bent and checked on it, clicking her tongue and pulling it out. She had roasted a chicken, it seemed. She placed it on a free burner, banishing the oven mitts to the other side of the sink in favor of rapidly stirring some brown gravy.

"Hello." He finally said and she nearly jumped out of her skin.

She turned on heel, brandishing her stirring spoon like a sword. Rumple cracked a rare smile for that sight. She breathed out when she remembered who he was and thrust the wooden tool in his face.

"Don't scare me like that!" she commanded, fear still causing her words to quiver.

"My apologies." He took his hook and pushed the spoon from right before his nose. "Next time I'll put on the proper face before entering your presence."

Snow frowned and lines appeared around her otherwise perfect features.

"I didn't mean it like that." She tried to explain. "You just snuck up on me, that's all."

"I can be sneaky when I choose to be." He hesitated then looked at the stove, particularly at a pot getting ready to boil over. "Would you like some help?"

Snow looked over her shoulder and yelped, running to pour the heavy basin out.

"No. I'm fine!" she assured him over the torrent of hot steam spewing from the overflowing pot's large mouth. "It's almost ready; I hope you like chicken and stuffing."

"I do." He told her kindly as he could. "Like I said this morning, I do appreciate all you've done in opening your home to me."

"It's no trouble." She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and Rumple pondered on how a princess had become a meager cook. This world they were in was a very cruel place. "Oh, there you are Emma!"

Emma was in the door way, looking at both of them with her hawk eyes. Her blonde hair was limp and wet; she was dressed the most casual Rumple had ever seen her. She wore a plain pale pink t-shirt and a pair of loose fitted blue jeans. Her feet were bare of any socks or shoes; she looked like a woman enjoying the simplicity of her home and Rumple felt his presence came as an unwelcome reminder of the outside world.

"Sleep well, Aurora?" She smirked at her own joke as she walked to the stove, pulling a piece of meat off the still cooling bird.

"Very." He assured her, watching the mother slap her daughter's hand away from the food with a threatening glare.

"Ruby just texted me." She said, addressing Snow more than Rumple. "She'll be here in about five minutes."

"She's coming here?" Rumple stood, getting ready to take his place in the bedroom, unseen and unheard.

"You haven't told him yet?" Emma asked her mother.

"He just woke up!" she explained. "Besides, I've been cooking. You're the one who orchestrated all of this; you tell him!"

Even if the physical appearances weren't a tell-all, the women shared a similar temperament that gave them away as blood, even if mother and daughter wasn't the first connection that came to mind.

"We need to get Ruby in our inner circle." Emma told him, speaking too fast for him to ask questions. "Apparently, there was a mishap last night and Hook almost did something….big." She hesitated to tell him more.

"What did he do?" Rumple was rising to his feet.

He saw Snow give Emma a worried look, but Emma handled her own beautifully.

"I'm not going to tell you if you're going to run off and do something stupid." She threatened. "You're a man of your word, so give it to me. You won't take action unless it's been group approved."

Rumple ground his teeth together, wishing with all his heart to tell her to go jump off a troll bridge, but he didn't. Unfortunately, he needed them. And possibly more unfortunately, they'd been nothing but accommodating. So he agreed, grudgingly.

"Fine." He hissed through Hook's fine teeth.

Emma breathed in sharply and delivered the blow.

"Apparently, after the party last night, Belle went home with him and he almost got her into bed with him. She was asking Ruby for bedroom advice while we were eating lunch this afternoon. If we get Ruby on our team, she'll be able to convince Belle it's a bad idea. Or at least get her off the notion for a while."  
Rumple felt the delicate strands holding what was left of his reality slowly beginning to unravel. It was bad enough the pirate had kissed her, but to lure her into his own bedroom? The sickness of the act made him ill and he had to rest his head for a moment to regain composure.

Both women were deathly silent, allowing him to process, store, and recall the promise he'd just made.

"I'll kill him." he swore with the tightness of his breath. "I swear it, when I return to my body…."

"Which you won't be able to do unless we make sure we have all this settled over." Snow said helpfully. Her gentle tone was much more palatable than Emma's. "We're going to tell Ruby everything then call you out, alright? Until then, can you promise to stay in the kitchen while we have our girl talk?"

"I can." He struggled but he was set on keeping his word.

It was like the words were scripted; the doorbell rang its merry chimes that told them all of the company that had come calling. Emma and Snow exited quickly and Rumple relocated to the chair furthest from the entrance. Snow gave him an encouraging smile, pausing only to turn off the burners before hurrying out. Emma lingered a few seconds longer, looking him over.

"We got this." She assured him. "I won't let him put his hands on her."

"Your confidence is inspiring, Miss Swan." He said in his tight, older way that made her smile.

She exited quickly and three voices came from the living room. As the hens clucked, Rumple tried not to preoccupy himself with graphic daydream nightmares of what could happen between his beloved and the monster in his skin.

He had to hand it to Hook, he knew where to strike. Hadn't it been enough that he'd stolen away one woman from him in his lifetime? In all fairness, he had stolen her right back and claimed her for death to love. But that was more his score to settle with her than him. But no, Hook had made it personal. He'd violated the sanctity of his own body and gone after the innocent girl.

Fearsome mental images of jaguars stalking gazelle in the brush of Africa came to mind. The wild look of fear in their eyes before they were taken down by the neck. He could picture Belle now, laying down in a halo of her oak colored hair. Those soft eyes, those beckoning lips; so trusting, so pure. She was so young and beautiful, it broke his heart. He could smell her in his daydream; the delicate aroma of her skin and soft sound of her voice saying his name.

And then him, him above her, him inside her. He would promise her the world with Rumple's tongue, singing her sweetly insane with words reserved usually only for lovers. He would show her pleasure and passion, bring her to her own edge of ecstasy as he claimed his moment, only to betray her. Would he kill her right there, once the deed was done? Slice her throat open as she was still gasping for air after reaching her peak? Or maybe he'd strangle her in her sleep; to strangle, they said, was a crime of passion. Or maybe he'd wait until Rumple himself was present. Rumple could see the fear in her eyes as the man she loved, the man she searched for and waited patiently for, took the life from her.

Rumple was suddenly aware he was sweating. Hook's skin was covered in a layer of cold, sticky sweat that caused his new clothes to stick to him. He was trembling like he had a fever, shaking so violently that the table moved with him. His stomach churned in hot, sick waves as his head felt like it might spin off his shoulders and somewhere into the stratosphere.

He couldn't let this come to be. He had done so much wrong in his life, so many things that came back to haunt him when he was alone in the bed. The sort of memories that lurked in shadows and waited to strangle you with their violent terribleness and horrid stench of wrong. He was haunted by things he knew he could never right, perfectly content with the judgment that could come at any time. He deserved punishment for being as clever and cruel as he was. But Belle loved him anyway. Sweet Belle, his little miss. The beauty that could have her pick chose him for reasons unknown except for the notion that love was blind.

He would never let Hook harm her. His eyes burned with fury as he swore, over and over again in his mind, that he would let himself die in that wrenched body before the slimy pirate could lay a slimy finger on her body or soul. A part of him, the selfish part that always enjoyed throwing in its opinions of his everyday on goings, was miserable at the idea of Hook coming so close to accomplishing something he'd only dared to dream of. But, a glimmer of selfish hope flickered. Belle wanted to love him physically, despite his appearance.

Rumple didn't think he was BAD looking. He was no Charming, that was for certain, but he wasn't completely awful to look at. But next to the youthful flower who called him love, he was a beast.

Nothing but an awful beast.

And she wanted him despite the fact? It was a rare blessing he couldn't fathom.

Emma appeared in the door way. She looked annoyed, which Rumple had expected. While he hadn't been listening to the women, he was sure the hot headed she-wolf was hard to convince. His guard was up, just in case the vivacious little thing decided to take revenge on the break in a few nights before. He didn't blame her though; a small part of him felt guilty for the fear he had inspired. Of all the residents of Storybrooke, Ruby had never been quick to pass judgment on him for his previous crimes. Her grandmother was another story, but that was understandable.

That, however, was a story for a much later day.

"We're ready for you." She said, tilting her head towards the living room.

Rumple went to rise but his arm jerked downward and he almost lost balance. He looked down, startled, and found his hook point had dug into Snow's wooden table surface. He must have dug it in while he'd been deep in thought.

"You really need to get a handle on that thing." Emma watched, jerking back a little on instinct when he swung it back, trying to pry it from the table's surface.

"I don't plan on being here much longer." He told her with a short smirk. "I don't see the point in learning to master the damn thing if I plan on getting rid of it as soon as possible. I know YOU enjoy looking at it…"

"Would you come off that?" she hissed at him as they entered the living room.

Ruby was still standing by the sofas edge, her eyes huge when she saw Rumple. He kept his face straight and calm; he hoped his usual demeanor could come through despite the mask he was wearing. Ruby's eyes watched him all the way across the room, never leaving his form and looking him up and down repeatedly.

"Mr. Gold?" she asked skeptically.

"Hello Ruby." He sat down, leaning back and resting his left foot on his right thigh. "I apologize for the other night; I didn't mean to sneak up on you like that."

"That was you?" she frowned, the memory of the night still a sore spot in her mind. "Why were you trying to sneak up on Belle?"

She was testing him, desiring to feel out his answers and form an opinion of his true identity for herself.

"I needed to speak to her without the threat of Hook being around." He paused to think how strange it was to hear Hook's voice use its own name in the third person. "I didn't expect you there."

"Yeah well….." Ruby's face relaxed a little, still staring him down. "….what proof do you have that you're Mr. Gold?"

"You're a wolf, Ruby." He was tired, tired of the doubt and games even though they were all understandable. "You can smell fear and lies and distrust. Tap into your senses; tell me I'm lying."

She stared a few moments longer. In his peripheral vision, he could see the other two women giving one another unsure glances before looking back at the other pair. Finally Ruby lowered herself onto the arm of the sofa and shook her head.

"This is super weird." She mumbled, tucking a strand of dark hair aggressively behind her ear. She wore a black hand knit beanie that she had to force the hair under as well. "This is…..oh my gosh. She almost fucked Hook."

She covered her mouth, her cheeks turning the same color as her own name.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Gold." She sounded like a little girl. "I didn't mean—"

"No harm, no foul, dearie." He assured her, tapping his hand around his hook as if it were his cane. "I'm glad Belle has had you to confide in. I think it's a definite priority to get her away from him as soon as possible, though. Do you agree?"

"Definitely." She nodded along, and then looked at Emma. "This would explain how weird he's been lately."

"How so?" Rumple was curious, smirking a little. "Has he not been playing the part well enough?"

Ruby was staring hard at him, smiling a little. She then thrust her head around, grimacing.

"You looked just like him." she grumbled, rubbing her face. "It's….you look JUST like him."

"I understand it's unusual, but why do you feel the need to keep reminding me?" He asked her expressionlessly.

Ruby pinched her lips together, sucking in a sharp breath that she exhaled loudly through her nose. Amusingly, it reminded Rumple of a very sorry puppy dog. Snow wrung her hands together then spoke quickly.

"So how can we do it?" she asked in her suddenly serious voice. "How can we get her away from Hook without him noticing?"

"It's not even a matter of him noticing." Rumple told them. "I could very well handle him. It's Cora we need to worry about. If she really does have her hands in this like I think she does, she'll give us more of a problem than he ever could."

"I don't think just telling her will work." Emma elaborated. "I think we're going to need to prove it to her, the way we've had to do with everyone."

"Obviously." Ruby laughed. "Who in their right mind would blindly believe something like this?"

"We're also forgetting we need to figure out a way to fix this." Emma added, looking over at him. "Unless you know how?"

Rumple laughed, the deep, velvety sound filled the room in a rich wave.

"If I did, I wouldn't be here right now." He told her cuttingly. "This all backfired on me, remember? Getting trapped inside this body was never my intention."

"You cast a curse without bothering to find out the cure?" Emma scoffed in a chastising way.

"I had no intention of reversing it." He told her through clenched teeth. "This was supposed to be a permanent revenge."

"Regardless of your initial intentions" Snow cut in before her daughter could argue further. "this is the outcome and we need to tackle it." Then her eyes lit up. "Rumple, what if you kiss her?"

"Belle?"

"No. Cora. Of course Belle!" She threw her hands up in victory. "The kiss can break the curse!"

"It's always a kiss." Emma said with a sarcastic laugh, but there was true humor behind it. True love had saved her son once, after all.

Why hadn't he thought of it sooner? Of course, the purest magic in existence would be able to alleviate what ailed him. He felt a small swell of renewed hope and he straightened.

"She would have to believe it's me, though." He reminded her. "We're going to have to get her here and convince her."

"Coming here is too dangerous." Snow shook her head. "We need to get away; get you and her away from all this and Hook for a couple days. It'll help us to figure out a plan and it'll get her away from his influence."

"And out from under Cora's eye." Emma chimed in.

"How though?" Rumple asked thoughtfully. "He won't just let her leave if he suspects I'm behind it."

"But he doesn't." Emma pointed out. "As far as we know, he's completely clueless."

"He probably would have done something about it by now." Snow said, her hands smashed into her face while she rattled her brain for answers.

Suddenly, Ruby's beautiful face lit up. Her eyes widened and shone in excitement. She flapped her arms around excitedly, looking at each of them in turn.

"I've got it!" she said rapidly. "This weekend is a full moon!"

"So?" Emma and Rumple asked in unison.

"So!" she laughed with glee. "Granny arranged for me to stay in this little cabin right before the town line; the part of town furthest from the dinner. Closer to the residential area than the main town, I guess. Either way, I was gonna spend the weekend running around and enjoying myself. We can tell Belle we're making a girl's weekend out of it! Mr. Gold, you can head up before the rest of us and when we get there, we can explain to her what's going on. It's perfect!"

Rumple pondered on it. He wasn't sure if "perfect" was the right word, but she had a point. There would be no reason for Hook to suspect he was behind the construction of a girl's weekend in the woods. And while he wasn't crazy about the ambushing of poor Belle, it might be the only way. He nodded.

"It sounds like the best shot we have." He agreed somberly. "I don't want her to feel like she's being cornered though."

"We'll be as gentle as possible." Snow assured him. "But you do realize that ultimately, you're going to have most of the leg work in convincing her."

"I know." He told her calmly. "But I want to make sure she isn't completely scared to death by the time I get to speak with her."

"I won't let that happen." Ruby told him seriously and he believed her.

He knew Ruby wouldn't allow any ill will to fall on Belle. Neither would the other women, but the she-wolf had a bigger stake in this considering what good friends she and his love had become. The other women had started speaking again, trying to iron out fine details and such. Things of no importance to Rumple; what car should they take, when they should tell Belle, all those sorts of things. His mind could not settle. Now that a plan had been set, he felt the need to keep moving. He was restless and bothered, irritable and in dire need of fresh air. Rumple stood, walking to the front door. He saw Charming had left a jacket hanging on the rack who knows how long ago and he grabbed it, pulling it on.

"What're you doing?" Emma asked, suddenly alarmed.

"I'm going for a walk." He adjusted the leather jacket so he fit snuggly inside. "Why? Is that a problem, Miss Swan?"

"You aren't going anywhere you shouldn't, are you?" There was a tone to her voice, not so much a scolding one but one of pleading.

He sighed, turning around to look at the three beautiful faces looking back at him.

"I'm a man of my word, remember?" he opened the door to the hallway, peering out carefully before exiting. "I'll be back within the hour; I just need to take a walk."

The closed the door behind him with a short click. Snow put a hand on Emma's and gave it a small squeeze.

"It's been an awful few days for him." she reminded her. "He needs some space. He'll behave; I'm positive."

"You suddenly have a lot of patience for him." Ruby said, her eyes still fixed on the door he'd just exited through. "After everything he's done, you seem to have a lot more compassion for him than I would have expected."

"I know." Snow sighed. "He was an awful person and maybe he still is. But he's trying to change…and I can't not help him if that's really his goal."

"How do you know he really wants to change?" Emma asked.

Snow smiled.

"He's in love." She said simply, as if it were the biggest explain-all answer in the world. "And he's here with us to help her. That's the best proof I could have asked for."

The wind chill outside had dropped significantly. The news promised snow fall by the end of the week; at the vest least, a freezing rain. Rumple approached the library, walking around the wide building and spotting the light coming from the window on the bottom floor. He had watched securely from the trees as Ashley had driven off. Judging by the quips of conversation he caught from the open door, she was off to pick up food. He carefully poked him head around the corner, looking into the cozy library. It was warm from within; he could practically feel it coming from the glass. His breath fogged it slightly and he had to move his head back a little to keep from leaving too much evidence.

He had just wanted to see her, to look at her briefly. He had spent so many years, forced to only look upon her in his mind. His eyes were spoiled now and he craved her visual beauty.

She was sitting in a cushy green chair, her legs curled up underneath her as she buried her nose in a hardcover. He watched breathlessly as she silently went about her actions. The small smile she gave when she read was priceless. He loved to watch her enjoy it so. Seeing Belle rejuvenated him; he felt that hope and reassurance that she was doing alright. Here, she was safe. Hook was somewhere in Rumple's home, doing who knows what. And who cares? As long as he was far away it didn't matter. Right now, in this cold, silent moment, it was just the two of them.

As it should be.

Belle looked up suddenly, appearing concerned. She looked left and right, worriedly, wrapping her fingers around a heart shaped locket at her neck. Rumple squinted his eyes at it; where had that come from? He didn't recognize it. He saw her grip at it tightly then stand, coming towards the window. Rumple pressed himself against the wall and waited tentatively as she looked out. He could see a sliver of her face; she was frowning hard. Her eyes flickered too fast, studying the surrounding dark for ghosts and demons that weren't there. Belle was never that paranoid; something was wrong and Rumple smelled Cora all over it.

Belle's hands rose and she gripped the curtain, pausing for a moment before closing it. He wondered why she hesitated; he closed his eyes, thinking out to her as hard as he could. He knew she'd never hear his mental cry but told her within himself he was there, she was alright, and everything was going to be ok.

He could have sworn she gave a sad smile as she pulled the curtains shut. Rumple moved to stand back in front of the now dark window, looking at it with a sinking sadness. He rested his hand on it, sighing, beginning to count the seconds until the coming weekend.

Inside the library, Belle stood there as well. The horrified feeling had returned, but something had pacified her. She felt calm in that spot, like there was something good watching over her from right there. She turned around, resting her back on the curtains and folding her hands in her lap. A sad feeling came over her and she didn't understand it. Something was off and she couldn't put her pretty little finger on it. Something in her heart was telling her something was wrong, but she had no idea what it was. She looked up to the ceiling, as if the answers might fall from the heavens. What a sudden, strange sadness, she thought miserably, wishing Ashley would hurry up and return.

Neither party on either side of that window had never quite felt so lonely.


	8. Girl's Weekend

**Woah a new chapter! Guys, you have all been amazing! Thank you all for the reviews and follows! It has meant so much to me! Also, I've gotten a few messages from you worried the story is ending you. I can assure you all we have quite a ways to go ;) But I won't spoil anything hehe...alright so here we goooo. Enjoy! **

**-Mimi**

The week was proving to be nothing short of fantastic. Hook walked with his head high, wearing one of Rumple's nicer shirts and ties. He went along, arm in arm, with the smiling Belle. Her cheeks were pink and stinging from the icy wind and her curls were tousled and blown every which way in the cold breeze. They moved slowly much to Hook's distaste; unfortunately, the weather had caused his limbs to stiffen and the limb was making him more sluggish than usual.

"Are you sure you're alright?" she asked him, frowning on a little. "Maybe you should take the rest of the day off? I can come over and make you some soup later…"

"Nonsense, lass." He chuckled. "I'm fine. A little pain reminds me I'm alive."

Belle wrinkled her nose in disapproval.

"Seems like a terrible reminder." She remarked.

Hook managed to smile at her anyway. He was starting to lose patience with the pretty little thing, but luckily he was man of endurance. She had come over the past few nights, each night proving to be unrelenting in her decision to "think on" whether or not she was ready to sleep with him. She had finally let him touch her in her nether regions, though, and it hadn't disappointed. Just the idea stimulated Hook's mind and he had to breathe out through his mouth to calm himself. It reminded him of a kettle letting off steam; the puff of white breath that appeared in the air only added to the mental image.

But other than that small set back, the only other thing plaguing him was the lack of time to practice his magic. While having Belle over was enjoyable, he needed privacy to master his newfound craft. And under her watchful eye, it was all but impossible. Especially when she'd make off hand comments about how much nicer life was without magic.

She always seemed to be playing with her locket when she said it, too.

The only time he really had was in his shop when he could seal himself off in the backroom. But then again, there was never the promise of privacy there. Somebody seemed to wander in always at the least opportune time. But luckily, he had his little alarm system to tell him of incoming customers.

The chubby dog waddled alongside Belle and Rumple, looking up and wagging his tail excitedly every now and then. The once rodent seemed to have a sensitivity to magic and danger, growling and barking if he felt Hook was in danger. He had taken a shine to the little thing, perhaps it was because he was partially responsible for its existence. Belle had bought the story he'd found the adorable thing wandering behind the shop and had decided to bring him home. She had affectionately named him Lumiere.

"Do you think Granny will allow him in the diner?" she asked, making small kissy noises at the happy pup.

"She can't expect us to leave him out in the cold. I don't want to have to thaw him out after lunch."

They came around the corner, moving through a few small crowds of people. There seemed to be more people out today, or perhaps it was because everyone was so bundled that there seemed more of them. Scarves and heavy jackets clouded their vision of the sidewalk ahead, but they found their way to the front door quickly. Inside it was warm and cozy. Hook could feel his limbs giving a sigh of relief.

They slid into their usual booth, Lumiere toddling behind them and jumping up into the booth next to Hook. Ruby was at their table quicker than usual. There was something frantic about her smile; she seemed more frazzled than usual. Then again, the dinner was very busy and she seemed like the kind of girl who could get overwhelmed easy. Hook gave her a quick once over then looked back down at the menu.

"Hi guys." She said sweetly then looked down at the dog. "Who's this?"

"Lumiere." Belle said it affectionately like she was talking about a child rather than a dog.

Ruby "aw"-ed and reached out, going to give the small creature a pat on the head. His perky ears were flat back and he gave her a small warning growl, telling her in his own animalistic way to back off. Ruby withdrew her hand quickly and Hook didn't even bother to hide his smirk.

"He's very selective." He told her coolly, wondering why the dog had reacted in such a way. "I'm sure he isn't too familiar with wolf."

Ruby frowned, arching her perfectly shaped eyebrows.

"You really shouldn't have him in here." She told him coldly. "When Granny sees him, she'll have a fit."

"But you've let Pongo in here before." Belle frowned. "I promise he isn't dangerous. You probably smell like wolves, that's all."

The waitress sighed heavily then nodded grudgingly.

"Fine." She muttered ,looking down at the dog. "But the minute Granny says something, I'm sending her over here."

"Fair enough." Belle nodded with a smile.

Ruby pulled out her notepad then stopped, her eyes lighting up like she remembered something.

"By the way!" she said enthusiastically. "Snow, Emma, and I are having a girl's weekend on Friday! Granny got us a little place to stay in the woods; it's gonna be so much fun! Do you want to come?"

Belle's face lit up in excitement. It was clear she was imagining a weekend full of camping and fires and other sorts of activities. But then she looked across the table at her lover and shook her head.

"I should probably stay and help Rumple with the dog." She said finally. "I'd hate to leave you all alone with him all weekend."

But this was a golden opportunity! An entire weekend alone to practice his magic! The idea of the progress he could make was staggering. He shook his head.

"Go." He urged and then looked up at Ruby. "How long will you girls be gone?"

"We leave Friday night and come back Monday morning." She smiled. "It'll be a lot of fun Belle…please?"

Belle hesitated, looking between her friend and Hook. The dog cocked his head as if he were thinking as well. Finally she laughed and shrugged.

"Sure!" she said with a chuckle. "Why not? I'll bring the stuff for the campfire."

"Oh good!" Ruby clapped with enthusiasm. "We'll make s'mores!"

Belle frowned.

"S'mores?"

"Oh you haven't lived. Almost as good as sex." She mused. "Trust me, you're going to fall head over heels. Alright, I'll put your usual orders in. We're gonna have so much fun!" she squealed and hurried off, still giddy.

"You sure you don't mind?" Belle asked as soon as she was out of ear shot. "I'd hate to leave you if your joints are so sore. And Lumiere's still a puppy. If he has an accident…"

"I am more than capable of watching after the critter." He assured her. "You need a weekend away. After all the stress this past week or so, you deserve some time to yourself. And from what I understand, girl's weekends are fun."

"I've never been on one." She said with a dreamy sigh. "But girl's nights are fun…so a whole weekend must be even better."

"Must be."

"Alright." She grabbed his hands and gave a small squeeze. "But you have to promise if you need anything, you'll call me. I'll be back before you know it."

"Of course." He squeezed her hands back. "I bet you won't even think of me while you're gone. If I get a single phone call, I'll be surprised."

"Rumple!" Belle laughed. "I'm not going to run off into the woods and forget all about you!"

"I'm sure, my love." He gave her his sweetest smile with just the slightest taste of poison lurking underneath.

Yes, he thought in his real deep, rich voice, you wouldn't run off. Now carried off by a certain crocodile; that's another story.

He took gratification in knowing that being with the hard headed Emma who most certainly had it out for him (and anyone who APPEARED to be him) would keep her safe from any lurking scaly creatures. He had no cause to worry. Between Cora's enchantment and Emma and the other's keeping a mindful eye on everything as he know they would do in light of recent events, there was little cause for skepticism.

"It will be fun for you." He told her encouragingly as Lumiere settled down into the seat, laying his head on his small paws and forearms. "I'm sure you girls will have a splendid time."

****~Rumple~****

"It's all settled." Ruby announced as she bustled into Emma and Snow's home.

The pair, joined by a bored looking Rumple looked up as she entered. She was on break from work, still donning her skimpy uniform. Rumple wondered how a grandmother could allow her granddaughter prance around in such attire.

"Belle's in for this weekend." She told them enthusiastically. "She came to lunch with Hook and I brought it up right in front of him."

"Did he seem ok with it?" Snow asked. "Did he seem like he thought we were up to something?"

"Not even a little bit." Ruby was beyond pleased with herself. "He was even pushing her to go. They have some kind of dog now and she was worried about leaving it alone all weekend."

"A dog?" Rumple asked distastefully. "What's next? Adoption?"

He was in a particularly sour mood today. Perhaps it was being cooped up in the house all day for the past few days or maybe it was his mounting anxiety for this weekend. The idea that Belle might now believe him hung in the air like a raincloud, rumbling and threatening a storm of epic proportions.

"Relax." Emma assured him in her stern way. "He's obviously just trying to win her over with gifts. Girls love dogs."

"I would love if Charming bought me a dog." Snow said absently, as if she was talking to herself than the group.

Emma gestured to her youthful mother.

"I rest my point." She shook her head, smiling in an amused way.

"Oh and you wouldn't want a cute little puppy?" Snow crossed her arms, cocking her eyebrows high on her soft face.

"I'd prefer a cat." Emma told her cuttingly. "Dogs make too much mess."

"Cats smell bad." Snow wrinkled her nose. "And they make their business in a box…how gross is that?"

"Are we really having this argument right now?" Ruby's voice was expressionless.

She gave Rumple an apologetic look and he nodded in acknowledgement.

"We'll leave Friday after you get off work, Ruby." Emma changed the subject to avoid pushing the ridiculous topic further. "Gold, I guess you can go over to the cabin Thursday night?"

"You'll need to give me directions." He spoke the statement in the direction of the she-wolf.

"I have it all written down already." She assured him. "Have you told Charming and Henry we're going yet?"

"I did." Snow spoke up. "He thinks that's what we've been doing: planning a girl's weekend. He and Henry are excited for a guy's weekend. They were going on about go carts and lots of pizza."

He saw shadowy smiles on both generations of women. Sometimes, deep down and in buried somewhere in his subconscious, he felt sorry for Snow when he recalled she was a grandmother who never even saw her own daughter grow up. A part of him is always reminded of Baellfire and he'd wonder, like he did often, how he's grown up. What he looked like always changed in his mind; sometimes he saw a younger version of himself, sometimes he envisioned a stronger, strapping lad that he had never been capable of being. There were so many questions that his heart felt heavy.

"I really hope this goes well." Ruby's voice was heavy enough that it brought him sinking back down into reality. "I can't stand the idea of Belle thinking we were just playing a horrible joke on her."

"Or that we've turned against her and have brought her to Hook." Snow's voice trembled.

"Or her having a heart attack when she sees Hook waiting for." Emma's eyes looked over at Rumple. "Maybe you should consider cleaning up a little bit. You know, making yourself look less like him."

"And how do you suppose I do that?" he asked her placidly. "It's hard to not look like someone when I'm wearing their body like a cheap suit."

"You could clean up the facial hair, for one." She began to ramble off ideas as if she'd had this list stored in the back of her mind in case she'd ever needed it. "Trim yourself up a little bit; you look like a pirate."

"I'm sorry, lass." He told her in his smoothest way, getting to his feet and moving towards her in the quick, long strides Hook was known for. "I had no idea my nautical way pestered you. Or perhaps…you like it TOO much?"

He got right in her face so their noses were but an inch or so apart. He could hear Snow giggling behind him and he knew the joke had been interpreted correctly. Emma, on the other hand, took a step back. Her eyes were wide and she jerked in a shiver.

"Don't DO that." She urged him, scowling. "Damn it, Gold! Damn it!"

He smiled, satisfied, then walked off towards the bed room.

"I expect the directions as soon as you can, Ruby." He told her, pausing in the doorway of the kitchen to look back at them. "I'll escort myself there late Thursday so I won't be seen. Until then…will you keep an eye on Belle? Make sure Hook doesn't try to get his end in before she leaves on her trip?"

He spoke of it much lighter than he really felt. If he'd had his way, he would have grabbed the girl by her slender shoulders and shaken her until she'd sworn. But he was able to keep a level head; if there was anything he could take away from this experience, it was how to keep calm under times of absolute absurdity.

"Of course." Ruby nodded solemnly. "I wouldn't ever let that happen."

"Good." Was all he could manage.

He gave her a nod of thanks before disappearing into the smaller, warmer room where he was out of site of the women. He grabbed a plate from the cupboard, helping himself to some of the food that had been prepared. He was sure to clang the cutlery extra loud, just in case they had wanted him to wait, they might come in and say something. But no one bothered him; he could hear them chatting on about times and what cars to take and such. Nothing of any interest to him in the least. He piled his plate high, his appetite demanding a good portion of the delicious food simmering before him. Once he was finished, he took his seat at the table and began to eat.

The moment the juicy chicken touched his tongue, his brain felt fuzzy. A memory resurfaced, a seed bobbing to the surface of water after trying to submerge it. It was bubbly and fuzzy, like the memory had been made under the influence. He could see a banquet of food set out before him; he could even smell the different mingling aromas of the dishes. His mouth was heavy with the rich flavors along with the strong stench of ale at the back of his throat. He was laughing; he could feel the rumbling in his own chest. He felt happy, drunk, and beyond a care in this world. He felt the warmth of another's touch on his hand and he looked to the right into the adoring dark eyes of Milah. She spoke to him, but the words were lost under his own thoughts. He thought of love and eternity; a lifetime of adventure and romance, just them two. His Milah. No, he thought in a moment of sudden clarity as the women spoke her "I love you's", not HIS Milah.

Killian's Milah.

Rumple choked, spitting the food out of his mouth like it was a scorching venom. He sat there in awe for a moment, trying to make sense of what had just happened. He was recalling moments he'd never lived. He found himself a spectator in Hook's mind and his head was reeling. Had this body stored memories that the soul had loved so much? Perhaps it was a backup system of sorts? Either way, there was no reason for him to be able to access them. Unless he'd been in the body too long. Maybe this was a side effect of the curse? It sure seemed like a version of hell to Rumple, being trapped in this body with his own consciousness but with a scattering of Hook's favorite memories. And now that he thought about it, he looked up at nothing in particular; it was getting easier to imitate the pirate. Much easier than the first night with Smee, for sure. But that must have been a coincidence, right? He looked down distastefully at his plate and gently pushed it away from him.

He had suddenly lost his appetite.

****~Belle~****

Upon receiving the news of the impending girl's weekend, the rest of the week had flown by. Belle hadn't even found time to be fearful of staying at the library at night. She had come accustomed to falling asleep in the easy chair nearest the window. For some reason, she felt a good presence there every night, watching her while she slept. She assumed, with a giddy secrecy, it was her guardian angel come to take watch of her and protect her sleeping form when Rumple could not.

She and Rumple had not made THAT step yet. She packed a bag while she thought about it, Lumiere sitting on the bed and watching her with curious eyes. She had allowed it to go just a little further, allowing him to touch her in private places, but he hadn't laid eyes on anything. It didn't feel right, not yet, and she wasn't sure why. She knew it was something she wanted with all her heart; the mere thought of it sent her body into a fiery tizzy that she sometimes didn't know if she could control. She folded a neat yellow sun dress that she knew she probably wouldn't wear and put it into her travel bag. She had fallen asleep in Rumple's arms the other night though, which was a first. They'd never done that before. But she was quick to wake in the night and move to her bed before temptation had gotten the better of her.

She zipped the case up and slung it over her shoulder. She gave the suddenly sad pup a scratch behind the ears.

"I'll be back soon." She promised. "Take care of Rumple for me."

His tail beat the thick blanket loudly and he barked like he had understood her. She chuckled before exiting the small guest room, bouncing down the stairs like an excited child. She could see Ruby's bright red car rumbling out front of Rumple's home and grinned ecstatically.

"Do you have everything?" Hook inquired, leaning heavily on his cane.

He was excited to see her go, excited for his own prospects for the weekend. But a strange, unknown part of his soul felt like he may miss her sunshine like presence in the otherwise dreary little home. But he squashed the feelings immediately.

"Everything I need." She assured him, giving the bag a pat.

The front door was opening, letting in streams of wonderful cold air. It brushed against her skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind. She shivered, delighted.

"I'll call you tonight." She promised with a grin.

"Don't let calling me get in the way of your good time." He told her, playing to part of empathetic lover. "Lumiere and I will be too busy with our boys weekend, anyway."

The dog came trotting down the stairs at the sound of his name, panting gladly. Belle gave Hook a tight hug, holding her body very close to his.

"I'll miss you." She told him in his ear.

"And I, you." He whispered it back in a low voice.

He leaned over, giving her a long kiss full of wanting. Belle felt that flare up of desire in her belly, but the sound of a honking horn rushed her. They broke away before she was quite ready then gave him a smaller kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be home soon." She said softly. "I'll see you Sunday."

She rushed from the house, waving at the girls in the car. Emma appeared from the backseat to help her load her things into the trunk. She wore a form fitting red sweater and an unusually sour look on her face. When she saw Belle though, she smiled.

"Excited?" she asked, taking the green flowered bag from her.

"Very. I can't wait for s'mores." She had looked them up on a thing called pintrest that Ashley had turned her on to. She could not wait much longer to experience such a decadent looking dessert. Emma tossed the bag in the bag, calling to her while she did so.

"You're up front!" she said as she slammed the trunk shut. "It's only a twenty minute drive or so."

"Alright."

Belle opened the front door, looking back over to the house just for a moment. Hook stood in the doorway, watching her with those intent eyes of his. She gave a small wave, blowing a single kiss in his direction. She saw his lips twitch in a smile and with that, she climbed into the vehicle.

The other women greeted her warmly and as soon as she and Emma were buckled in, Ruby drove off. Belle watched the house fade away in the rearview mirror and then disappear completely once they turned a corner.

"Girl's weekend!" she said enthusiastically, causing everyone to laugh.

It couldn't be a more perfect day for it either, Belle thought merrily. It was well after sundown now, seeing as they had to wait until Ruby's shift had ended. Fortunately, as the girls had explained, there wasn't too far to go. The night sky was illuminated only by the sparingly few street lights, under which you could see a few snow flurries making their appearance. The cold air was rejuvenating and crisp; it made Belle want to run and play. It gave her the energy she knew she would need for such a weekend. Ruby had her iPod plugged into the cars speakers and low Adele played. They chatted on for a small while, talking of local gossip and other nonsenses women of any realm enjoyed divulging in. As they stared down a long stretch of road, one where Belle found she had only one bar of service, Ruby turned the music down.

"We need to discus something really quick." She spoke to the whole car. "About this weekend…"

"What is it?" Belle asked and then frowned. "Are you worried about going wolf while we're there?"

"Not at all." Ruby shook her head and laughed, showing off rows of pearly white teeth. "I haven't worried about that in forever."

"Doesn't feel like that long ago." Belle said, half to herself as she remembered being chained in her own library.

"We have another reason for bringing you here, Belle." Snow had leaned forward, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"….oh?" She couldn't help but feel a little bit of worry regarding the situation. It wasn't every day your friends gathered you in a cabin in the middle of nowhere for their own private agenda.

"You aren't going to believe us at first." Ruby said slowly, keeping her eyes focused on the dark road.

Above head there were heavy clouds gathering; the moon was peeking out slightly as an orb of bright silver light.

"Something has happened." Emma began to talk now. She was by far the best at delivering hard hitting news. "Something really weird, weird even in Storybrooke standards. And it has to do with you."

Ruby turned down a dark road, void of any of the sparse streetlights; Belle felt the slight twinge of an oncoming dread. It was a feeling that she was becoming accustomed to over the past week and a half. It was a feeling she woke up to in nightmares, the same feeling that overwhelmed her the night of the masquerade. She twirled the chain of the locket around her slender finger.

"Me?" she echoed with a frown. "What about me?"

The car fell quiet. The humming and growling of the engine was the only sound. Snow cleared her throat and tried to continue breaking the thick ice of awkwardness.

"We have reason to believe…well…we know for certain that Rumpelstitlskin used magic to try and get rid of Hook after your run in with him."

Belle looked into the backseat at her.

"How do you know?" she asked, feeling betrayed.

After she'd begged him, after she was so sure they'd had an understanding. She felt a small quiver of sadness in her heart; maybe this is why she'd felt so uncomfortable with being intimate with him. Had she sensed the distrust? But then a thought dawned on her.

"He told us. But if he tried to cast a spell or curse on him, then why was he still around?" Belle knew for a fact if Rumple cast something, it was effective. Hook wouldn't be lingering unless something hadn't worked. Or, even worse, had gone wrong.

"That's the thing." Emma took over once again.

Belle noticed Ruby was giving her a sympathetic look. That fearful feeling was beginning to rise, giving her a pulsing headache. They were pulling up to the house now. It was just as quaint as Belle had imagined it; it was well kept and made of wood and brick. It had a chimney and a porch; it reminded Belle heavily of something she'd seen in the story books in the library. The same books which supposedly depicted flowery versions of actual events she'd lived through. Her heart was beginning to race as the car eased to a stop.

"The night of the masquerade, I caught Hook at the party." Emma told her. Belle's face paled. "But when I pulled him inside, he proved to me he wasn't who I thought he was."

Belle frowned.

"Who was he? How can he be somebody besides himself?" she was confused and the hammering in her chest wasn't helping her concentration.

"He was….." Emma hesitated and Snow's grip on her shoulder tightened. "….he IS Rumpelstitlskin, Belle. He had tried to curse Hook and he switched their bodies."

Belle was stunned, sitting there in a stiff silence. All her friend's eyes were sad, gazing upon her and unsure of her next response. Suddenly, she began to laugh.

"That's not funny!" she said even though she was still snickering. "You guys are sick!"

"Belle, we aren't joking." Snow told her. "He's here. We have him inside. He said he felt you wouldn't believe him unless he told you himself…"

Belle's laughter was dying and hysteria was beginning to rise in her like steam. She opened the door to the car, standing outside in the bitterly cold air. It was a little past eight now and it was cold enough to scare someone back inside. She took in deep breathes, trying to soothe the panic feeling overtaking her limbs and stomach, but nothing could pacify her. The others were out of the car; she felt Ruby lock arms with her and led her up the strong steps of the stairs to the front door.

"He just wants to talk." Ruby told her in a soothing voice as she led her through the warm, well furnished living space. "I didn't believe it at first either but its true. It's really true! I'll be standing on the other side of the door the whole time if you need me. You two just need to be alone. I know you're confused…." She frowned and rubbed her shoulder, causing Belle to look at her with a blank expression. "I know that this means a lot of awful things, but it's going to be ok."

"This is an awful joke." She whispered, feeling betrayed all over again.

What could they benefit from scaring her this way? Perhaps they had a really good surprise for her, but this was an awful way to approach it. She was going to be so angry, not matter how good whatever was waiting was…

"Should we really send her alone?" she heard Snow ask fearfully.

"She needs to." Emma insisted as they walked her up to the furthest bedroom from the front door.

It was a huge cabin with multiple rooms that would have impressed Belle if she didn't feel that incisive panic and fear for her friend's behavior. She numbing wrapped her fingers around the doorknob and looked back at the trio, casting them dark vibes with her eyes. But she was curious on what was on the other side of that door.

She entered and closed it behind her on instinct.

**~**Rumple**~**

Rumple sat on the other side of the room, sitting in the only chair by the window. He'd been watching the thunder clouds roll by, promising rain sometime tonight or the next day. He heard the door to the cabin open and he felt a swell of nervousness. All day, in his private time, he had been practicing what and how he would tell her everything. He had gone over every scenario and knew that no matter what he played out in his mind, he was never going to be ready.

He heard the door to the cabin open and the voices of the women.

His legs tenses, his hearing sharpened. He breathed in in short, nervous sucks as the door to the room opened and closed, revealing Belle.

He stood there, making eye contact. Even in the darkness, he could make her out perfectly. Her back was against the door, her hand wrapped around her locket as she eyed him with disbelief. When she didn't run or scream, he breathed a sigh of relief and smiled.

"Belle." Her named sounded wrong in her voice. How he wished he could adjust it for her ears only.

He took a step forward and she inhaled loudly.

Then she collapsed.


	9. Trust Me

**Hey guys! Looks like we're on to our next chapter! I am SOOOO excited for the next couple of chapters; it's the part I've been most looking forward to writing besides the ending ;) So I won't keep you too long. Again, a big BIG thanks to all the new followers and reviewers. You guys are a constant inspiration and keep these updates coming out as fast as they do 3 I hope you all are enjoying! So here, my gift to you, the next chapter! Hope you love it and I'm wishing you all a happy superbowl sunday (but seriously, whose gonna watch that when there's a Rumpbelle fanfiction to be read? ;) )**

**xoxo,**

**Mimi 3**

The girls in the living room all heard the heavy thud, not aware it was Belle's body crumbling to the floor. Mental images stirred in Emma's brain of the small brunette throwing a nightstand at the Hook look alike. She sprung into action, throwing the door to the bedroom open wide. Rumple had Belle in his arms, her body laying limp and sprawled. There was a wild eyed look of panic in his face as he rushed to lay her down onto the bed.

"What happened?" The woman said in a broken unison as the room filled.

"She fainted." He grumbled, propping her head up on the pillows. "I stood up and she fainted."

He had been surprised by his own strength. Belle wasn't a heavy girl, but he had never even considered the possibility of scooping her up like she was a bag of groceries. The power of his young muscles had been a pleasant side effect to this whole hellish encounter. Snow leaned in very close to Belle, her head hovering over her face. There she paused for a moment, listening intently before rising again.

"She's breathing." She assured them. "I think it just must have been the shock."

"I've never seen anyone collapse from just seeing someone before." Ruby grumbled.

"Are you suggesting foul play?" Rumple asked her, staring down into the face of his beloved.

"What else could it be?" she asked hotly. "Belle isn't the sort to just get scared and drop. I mean, there's the possibility she thought that the three of us had lead her into a trap or something, but she does well under pressure. I can't imagine her just…..fainting."

She said the word like it implied weakness. She wrinkled her nose and pressed her lips hard together like is tasted sour in her mouth. Rumple didn't look up, running his good hand over her hair to remove loose tresses of hair. Even in sleep, she was a captivating beauty. His heart pined for her and it pained him to know he was the cause of her condition. He wanted so badly to be angry for her misunderstanding, but he couldn't be. Wouldn't he have reacted poorly is someone had done this to him as well?

"We'll let her rest." He decided. "We'll keep an eye on her so she doesn't flee when she awakes and then we'll take it from there."

Emma nodded her agreement but Snow was quick to interject.

"What about Hook?" she asked. "Won't he expect a phone call tonight?"

"We'll text him." Ruby spoke up. "Tell him the reception isn't too wonderful up here and text is the only thing that'll go through. You can't argue with that."

"Good idea." Snow nodded her agreement.

Emma studied Rumple's worried face and then gave him a gentle touch to the elbow.

"Let's let her sleep." She told him. "We'll make some dinner than come check on her, alright?"

Rumple looked over at his fallen angel and nodded in reluctance. He had no appetite; he had no desire to do anything accept to sit by her side and wait for the moment he could explain away the situation. It felt immensely unfair to finally have her so close, only to watch her succumb to fear. Ruby must have been right though; perhaps it was foul play?

"Suppose it is magic that did that to her." He said after a while of brewing it over in his mind. He was seated in a cushy arm chair in the corner of the living room, watching as the women prepared their meal. "Than what can we do about it? If it' a spell or something…."

"Then there isn't anything we can do. Not right now at least." Emma told him plainly as she ran some lettuce leaves under the gushing faucet. "We'd have to wait and see what was done to her before we could take a plan of action."

"You think it's a sleeping curse?" Ruby asked fearfully.

"It's not." Snow said assuredly. "I would be able to tell. I don't even think it's a sleeping spell. Those have to be administered physically. Whatever is ailing her, if there is anything ailing her, is something that has been at work for a while. And it would have to have been a subtle administration; I doubt she knew if she'd been enchanted."

Rumple didn't speak but simply dug his fingernails into the chair's arms. The tip of the Hook he wore pierced the delicate fabric, leaving a small tuft of cotton sticking out. His mind felt like it had been scattered to a thousand different places, leading him into a thousand different scenarios. And he thought the waiting for them to arrive earlier had been bad. How he'd watched the clock in an eager, desperate anticipation while he mulled over how the meeting would go. But this? This was worse. Now he had to wait for Belle to awaken, if she even did so, and then try and make sure it didn't happen again.

How would she ever believe him if she couldn't even look at him?

Perhaps this was the real part of the curse, he decided as he watched with no real interest as the girls bustled about trying to stay positive. Living in this body was bad enough; having to look at Hook's face every day and hear his voice whenever he wanted to speak was absolute torture. But the repercussions were proving to be even bigger of a stab to the chest. To look at the woman he loved and only cause her fear was damaging in the worst way. Perhaps it was years of his dark deeds coming back to seek revenge on him. He wouldn't be surprised if fate would be that cruel; it was only a matter of time until his dark magic had caught up to and it seemed after years of searching, it had finally found him in this isolated world. Yes, he decided leaning back in the chair and letting his eyes wander to the dark windows, this was karma in the very worst way.

After all his time of dabbling in dark magic, fate had finally asked him to pay the cost.

****~Rumple~****

The next morning came quickly. Rumple had fallen asleep in the same chair he'd perched himself in after Belle had fallen asleep. Snow had insisted she sit with her, wanting to oversee just in case it was a form of sleeping curse. In the daylight hours, Rumple paced the house. Emma had declared he couldn't leave during the day, just in case Hook DID decide he was suspicious and had sent someone to spy. Ruby and Emma had taken turns getting things like firewood or checking the car, just to have the excuse to go out and scope out the surroundings.

The cabin they were in was deceptively large. The bedroom they'd posted Belle up in was the master bedroom, equip with its own bathroom and huge sitting area. There were three others though, and while smaller in size, they were not by any means tiny. Throwing in the full kitchen and living room, along with the deck out back, it was any forest lover's paradise. The view was astounding too; Rumple wished he'd known about such a place prior to all this happening. Belle would have loved it. Every so often, on her way in or out of the house, he would see Ruby eying the evergreen foliage with a wanting in her eyes so intense, he thought she may cry. He was sure she was doing a countdown of her own, but it was merely for sundown when she could make her run in peace

A day turned to night and the sky darkened with the same clouds that had been lingering all day, the smell of impending rain infiltrated the wooden home. The aroma of moisture and nature was comforting and made Rumple feel a little at peace. He could feel something coming, something stirring in his bones, but he wasn't all that certain it was going to be something bad.

Snow came from the room, looking tired. She hadn't slept that night and she'd been wide awake all day. A mother's instinct to protect, he thought as he watched as she yawned and stretched her thin limbs. She hadn't needed to be present for the rearing of her child to have that maternal quality instilled.

"I need sleep." She said in a soft voice, her eyes blinking peacefully as she spoke. "Any volunteers?"

"I'm getting ready for my run." Ruby came from one of the other bedrooms, separated from the rest of the house by a narrow hallway. She probably only heard the question because of her acute hearing. "I was going to make sure there wasn't anybody around."

"And if you're going to bed and you're going to run, someone needs to watch the house." Emma, who was in the kitchen, wiped her hands on a dish towel and approached. "I can do that, since Gold can't leave the house."

"Is it safe to leave him with her?" Ruby asked. "I mean, since you scared her so bad last time."

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Snow said encouragingly. "Maybe being with him will give her the urge to wake up."

"We'll see about that." Emma said with a pessimistic nod. "You call us if anything happens, alright?"

Rumple nodded, eager to break from the conversation and join her in the bedroom. He moved into the room, securing the door behind him. In the moonlight, he could see her outlined on the bed in the same fitful slumber she'd been in since the night before. He sat in the rocking chair Snow had set up by the bedside table and watched her silently. Every so often her face would distort in displeasure, as if she were having a nightmare. He stroked her hand and arm, letting his fingers caress her. In the pale slivers of light, he could see the Milah tattoo on his wrist and he felt a twisting of disgust in his gullet.

The silence was unnerving. The sound of her breathing was the only harmony the room had to offer and it was a fitful, heaving breath. He sighed quietly, humming under his breath. Not too long ago, he and Belle came into the knowledge there had been an animated movie made about her. He had found it and they'd watched it, laughing at all the absurdities it suggested. But she'd loved the song in the movie. For days after, he'd heard her humming it to herself around the house while she cleaned or while she read. It had become her favorite tune and while the film had been silly, he knew she'd seen much of herself in the role. So there in the dark, he hummed the tune for her. His memory was rusty but after struggling through the first few bars, he remembered it. In a hum, it was hard to distinguish voices so it wasn't as tasking as speaking. Hook's hum wasn't too far off from his own.

Belle's face began to relax and to his amazement, she smiled. Her limbs relaxed, easing down into the mattress as her eyelids fluttered slightly like she might wake up. But then, the locket at her neck quivered, letting out a sliver of purple light that slinked down into her chest and jolting her, sending her back into her nightmare.

So it WAS the charm that was enchanted; he knew it. In a flash of anger he reached out, grabbing it tightly. Its metal was hot from working its magic all day; it had left a heart shaped red mark in her skin. He tried to pry it open but it was sealed tight. His fingers, as hard as he might, couldn't get the hinge to pop. In his frustration he yanked, snapping the delicate silver chain that attached it to her. He could feel a faint pulsing in it, like a real beating heart. He dug his thumb nail into the side, pushing hard and watching as it finally popped. From within, a gush of purple light rushed out. It was dark and shadow like. It twisted, evaporated into the air and into nothing. The metal of the necklace instantly began to cool in his palm and Rumple looked past it, surprised to be staring into Belle's open eyes. He opened his mouth, afraid to speak.

"It was enchanted?" she asked fearfully. It was a strange question for one to ask upon waking, but Belle's dislike of magic made it a little more understandable.

He nodded, yes.

"Rumple gave that to me." She said on a sigh. Then she looked up into his eyes. "Are you here to kill me?"

"Never." He swore, keeping his voice at a whisper. He put the broken necklace down and carefully leaned forward, as not to scare her. "I'm glad you're awake."

"That thing was giving me terrible dreams." She told him, keeping a nervous glare on his face at all times. "I could hear you humming; I thought it was…."

"It was." He laughed.

"Ruby and the others all said you weren't….him." her voice was cold. "But how do I know you haven't cursed them?"

"I understand your skepticism." He said with a heavy heart. "But ….I am who they say I am. I'm not who….who I look like."

He wasn't sure if he was making sense. To his own ears, he sounded like a mad man. But he watched her with acute sharpness, unsure whether or not to believe him.

"You're tricky." she told him darkly, beginning to scoot away from him on the bed. Her hands groped behind her like she was searching for something to use as a weapon. This was the Belle he knew. The clever girl, the intelligent warrior. Not the woman who swooned in fear. "But sweet words won't win me over. I've seen enough dark magic to know how easy it is to alter people's thoughts."

"Belle, please." he urged and she rushed back further, still scowling. She had gripped the remote to the TV now; what she could possibly do with it, he did not know. But she was smart; she'd figure it out. "Please! I'll tell you whatever you need to know! Any memory, any laugh we've shared! Please Belle!" He made eye contact and reached out, shoving away her "weapon". "Trust me."

She hesitated and he held his breath, wondering if this was progress. He saw her grip on the remote tighten as if she were readying himself.

"Do it again." She said slowly.

"Do what again?"

"Hum it again." she hissed. "Prove it."

Without hesitation, he began to hum. From the beginning, which he now remembered well, he recited the whole thing without pausing. He was eager to prove it to her, desperate to show her who he really was. As he ended, he watched as she shifted her weight, putting the remote down; it wasn't too far that she couldn't reach back and grab it just in case. She leaned in very close to him and he wished she wouldn't. He was almost embarrassed to have her see him like this and he would have backed away if there wasn't such desperation in her expression. They locked eyes and she stared into his for a long time. Finally, she put a hand to her mouth and withdrew. Her eyes welled with tears and she shook her head back in forth.

"How?" she croaked, her voice cracking. "How did….how is ….Rumple?"

He nodded, feeling tears nibbling at the corner of his own eyes. She said his NAME. She knew, she knew it was all true.

"It's me." He told her, smiling. "Please believe…"

"How?" she asked again in a demanding way. "How did this happen?"

Confession time; how he'd been dreading this moment.

"I tried to curse him after that day on the ship." He told her with immense guilt. "I just….I knew I promised you I wouldn't, but the idea of that slime walking free after what he did to you….I couldn't risk him trying to harm you again. I wanted to curse him to live out in his days in a personal hell. But…this is what happened." He gestured to his newer, younger body. "I had no idea."

"You went behind my back and did this." She spoke in a low voice, her eyes still full of tears. "You lied to me, Rumple. I warned you magic was no good…"

"I didn't realize quite how high the price would be." He looked away, ashamed. "Can you forgive me?"

She looked at him, still frowning, but then nodded.

"Of course." She said softly then rubbed her face, shaking her head. Her heart was hammering loudly in her chest and in her ears. "Of course I do but….so he's been you this whole time?"

"Yes." He nodded then spoke seriously. "What's happened in my absence?"

"I remember the night of the…" she almost said electrical problem but stopped. "We thought it was a problem with the wiring but I suppose it really was magic. It was that night." She closed her eyes. "He acts just like you…I never suspected anything. But he…" her voice trailed off and dried in her throat. She turned to look at him, her eyes watery with an unspeakable crime.

"What is it?" he asked, worried. "Did he harm you?"

"He's been very kind." She assured him, tears dripping down her cheeks. "He just…I really did think it was you."

She looked at the ground, still not completely assured in this being reality.

"I saw you at the masquerade." He told her quietly. "I'm sorry for the damage to the library…I was trying to come and see you. I wanted to warn you I…guess I could have gone about that better."

"You scared her." She said softly. "Really scared her but…I can understand."

It was all making sense. Every event leading up to this day was all falling into place and he could see it all making sense in her face.

"I thought it was you." She told him a horse voice. "I really truly did. He and I…we…."

"I know." He was pained; he didn't want to hear it. "Ruby told me how you came to her for advice."

"It didn't feel right." She told him rapidly. "That's why we didn't…I never…..never that far. Never. I wanted to but something was wrong." She cried openly now, trembling hard. "I would have never if I'd known…"

He pulled her close to him, not caring for a moment about his physical form. He held her to his chest, speaking softly to her.

"I know." He assured her, feeling his fury for Hook rising. He'd kill the man, in his own body or not. "I know, my love. It's alright; it was a mistake. There was no way you could have known."

"It all makes sense now." She said wiping her face. "The way I felt, the sudden eagerness….not to say you were never eager…"

Rumple felt a stumbling blush of his own embarrassment. He wanted to defend himself, but he wasn't sure how to. Instead, he just chuckled.

"Don't mistake being a gentleman for not being eager." He told her as kindly as he could. He could hear her laugh as she lifted her head. She was smiling until she looked at him. Then he felt her stiffen.

"I'm sorry." She apologized sheepishly, looking down again. "It's just you look like him. It's…strange."

"How do you think I feel?" he asked her, gently letting her go and lifting her head to look at him. "I've been doing this on my own now for days."

Belle frowned.

"Is there a way to fix it?" she inquired. "Have you found a cure?"

"We were thinking perhaps a kiss." He felt suddenly very silly hearing it out loud. "If it breaks all kinds of curses, then perhaps it'll alleviate this as well?"

Before Belle could answer, someone knocked on the door.

"Everything alright in there?" Emma's voice came through the wooden barricade.

"Fine." Belle answered. "We're just trying to sort through things."

"Ok." Emma sounded skeptical. "I'll be on the porch if you need me…glad you're alright."

Rumple felt her presence outside the door a little while before she drifted away and he turned his attention back towards Belle.

"So…you were saying?" she asked. "A kiss?"

"Well…yes." He cleared his throat. "True love's kiss has cured many ailments so we assumed that perhaps it could fix this."

"And I'm supposing you want me to do it?"

"There isn't another." He sighed. "Would you be willing?"

"To help you, of course." But she hesitated. He knew why she was so hesitant but he didn't speak it. He would rather not embarrass her. "Should we take the proper precautions though? Tie you down so when it works, he won't attack me?"

"Excellent idea."

He hadn't thought of that. He hadn't thought of the reaction to reversing the curse, but he was grateful she had. So they set about the room, using belts and other articles of clothing to tie him to the chair. Lastly, they removed the hook. Just for good measure. Belle sat perched on the end of the bed before, staring calmly at him. Her mind was going a hundred miles an hour with thoughts concerning the situation. Rumple tried not to think about how the tight belt cut into the skin of his arm, but he didn't dare complain. It would need to be tight when he got there.

"Should we tell the others?" he asked her, wondering if Emma and the others would want to be present for the whole ordeal, but Belle shook her head.

"Just us." She declared quietly. "I don't need a crowd of onlookers while I do this."

She rested her hands on her knees, breathing in very slowly.

"We should have a code word." She said suddenly. "In case this doesn't work….that way I know it's still you."

"Alright." Although he was certain it would work, he wanted to give her a piece of mind. "How about….chip?"

He thought of their cup from so long ago and the memory made him smile. She did the same, her pale cheeks suddenly pink.

"Chip it is." She decided then looked into his eyes.

She was staring intently again, reminding herself of who it was. She leaned close, resting her forehead against his. The closeness of her was intoxicating; his lips were eager for the kiss although he felt pity that she had to have such intimacy with this form. They held eyes for a long time, reassuring each other silently things were going to be alright. She put a hand to the side of his face and their lips touched. He felt a rush of heat, of love. He closed his eyes and kissed her back, enjoyed the lingering sensation of her on his mouth.

He felt her pull away and he caught his breath, feeling suddenly weightless and lightheaded. He waited a moment as silence overtook him and he came back down from whatever cloud he'd been on. He opened his eyes, expecting to find himself in his own home or what have you.

But to his horror, he was still looking at Belle.

Somewhere in the distance, thunder rolled.

"Password?" she asked hesitantly.

"Chip." He replied heavily. "It didn't work…"

How could it not work? It made no sense. True love was enough to break ANY curse! Sleeping curses, black magic, anything you could think of! But this…? Belle leaned forward, kissing him repeatedly but each time, there was no avail. He was still Hook and it looked like that wasn't going to change. Finally, she stopped and rested against him, heaving in heavy breathes.

"I'm sorry." She said, truly remorseful. "I—"

"Don't fret." He told her achingly as she began to undo his restraints. "There must be another way than. I cannot think of something that can't be undone by love but….I suppose we'll figure it out."

But he was growing skeptical and his heart ached. He sat on the bed beside her, head in hands, and closed his eyes. Belle's arms wrapped securely around him in comfort.

"It'll be alright." She promised, now pulling his face to meet hers. "I promise, it'll all be alright. We'll get through this."

In that moment, Rumple leaned forward and gave her a small kiss. Her comfort was so appreciated, how could he not? She sat there for a moment after, in a daze, and then looked up at him with large eyes. She moved over, kissing him back. It was a deep kiss, the kind you gave a lover to initiate passion. Her wanting came through clearly and he pulled back slightly to look at her, unsure of what to make of the situation.

"Belle?" he questioned. "What are you…"

"I've made horrible mistakes this week." She told him, her voice suddenly thick with emotion again. "I was willing to give myself to a man I thought I loved and was so confused why I couldn't entirely. I need comfort, Rumple. I know you've been through so much, but I have…" she regained her composure. "…I was willing to give myself to a man who had ill intent towards me. Now all I want is to feel close to the one who truly loves me."

He understood without her having to finish her sentence. Belle had opened herself up, only to find she'd done so to the wrong person. It was a traumatizing thing, no doubt. For her to even confess to this now took so much courage and self assurance; he was proud of her. And he knew if he had been in the situation, he'd feel the same way But, he was reminded of the situation by looking down at his body, he just wasn't sure he could give her what she sought; not like this.

"I don't think it's a good idea." He told her with a grave seriousness.

She gave him a tearful look; a look of yearning and desire. He was dead set though. He couldn't….he couldn't love her like this. In this foul form? Impossible. To make her suffer through that seemed like a wretched punishment.

"Rumple." Her voice was soft and sweet like the moonlight itself. Belle, HIS Belle, called to him and, even in the pirate's body, her love proved true.

He could not be shaken though. He was a man of steel nerve and sharp mind. He needed to do what was best for both of them. Not join his love him a crumpling avalanche of stress and raw emotion.

But one more kiss might prove to defy his nerve. Her lips met his once more in an electric fashion and he found himself wondering how much longer he could hold up. Or even if he really wanted to.


	10. Sunday Morning

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't been updating as frequently; I've been pretty stumped with school work but here we are again! I'm gonna start working on the next chapter as soon as I can :D Also, in case some of you may have noticed, I actually HAD a chapter 10 up about a week ago, but I took it down. I'm going to repost it in a few chapters, but I had realized I had posted it too early and there was still some story inbetween that needed to be told before we got down to the nitty gritty. hehhee...I will warn you, that chapter WILL be rated M, but I'll post another warning when we get closed. Alright. I've held you up long enough. Please enjoy and please please PLEASE review when you're all done. Your reviews make writing that much more fun 3**

**enjoy!**

**-Mimi**

The kiss Belle delivered sent shocks of electricity down Rumple's spine. He rested his good hand on the side of her face and kissed her back with a matching urgency. Outside, the rain had finally come. The heavy pounding of fat raindrops pelted the roof and windows while the rumbling thunder rolled over their heads. Through the cracks of the white curtains, bright flashes of lightning could be seen. Their lips pressed hard together; they were just as soft as he remembered them. He pulled back, catching his breath.

"Belle." He repeated, Hook's voice becoming husky with passion. "I don't want to force this on you."

"You aren't." she assured him, kissing him again. "I promise you aren't."

He allowed her to, lingering in the taste of her mouth. He was dizzy now with her, enjoying the sensation spreading through his body. He pressed his tongue gingerly into her mouth, testing the waters gently. She welcomed him, parting her perfect lips ever so slightly to allow him inside. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her petite body against his. Their kisses became more rough and urgent; with his free hand, he held her close. He was unsure what to do with the wrist where his hook should be. But he took the arm and wrapped it around her so he could get her just a little closer. He could feel every curve of her body against him, pushed hard against his chest.

He moved his leg, pushing it up onto the bed so he could take her between them. She fit perfectly, resting her lower body against his groin and they lost themselves inside the kiss for a moment. Rumple had kissed and made love to many women in his lifetime, but never had he felt such a rush. To be this young and in love, it was a powerful thing.

He felt a sudden rush and a pulsating pressure between his legs. Rumple felt instant embarrassment and moved away from her. He could see Belle's look of puzzlement, looking down at him.

"I apologize if I've offended you." He was glad it was dark in the room; his face might have given away how much shame he was really feeling.

Only such a young man could feel such inspiration so soon into a kiss. A man such as himself, a seasoned and practiced lover with many years of patience and restraint under his belt, wasn't used to being in such a spry body. Belle giggled lightly, reminding him of her true innocence.

"You haven't." she assured him. "Isn't that what's supposed to happen?"

"I…suppose."

"It means you desire me." She said, as if clarifying with him she was correct.

"I would be a fool not to desire you." He told her, clearing his throat and suddenly very aware of his body and her presence near it.

He was nervous the way a boy was nervous. He wasn't going through with this. He couldn't.

"Belle. I think we should stop." But his own voice wasn't at all convincing. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Belle."

She seemed to come to her senses, looking at it with far away eyes. He pulled her close to him, letting their eyes lock.

"Not now." He told her and she shook her head as if she was hearing him for the first time. "I don't think it's appropriate."

"I know." Her face erupted in a bright red color. "I just…I don't know. I'm sorry."

She was fumbling over her words, confused and torn up emotionally. He scooped her up and held her tight, enjoying the simplicity of being so close to her. She rested her head against his chest and he leaned his chin on the top of her head. It was an obvious confusion of his emotion. He himself could have easily tumbled into the comfort of the closeness that this moment offered them. The security, the love; it was all appealing to his tortured mental state. But he had to be strong for the both of them.

Unfortunately.

"I'm tired." Belle told him in a soft voice and Rumple couldn't help but chuckle.

"You took a day long nap and you're still tired?" he asked her with a small smile.

He felt her body vibrate with her own quiet laughter.

"I think I'm more mentally exhausted. Either way….can we just lie down for a while?"

Rumple complied with her request. They nuzzled together under the still warm blankets, curling up beside one another. She nestled in close to him, pressing up against his body as he wrapped his arms around her and drew her just a little closer.

In the darkness, he listened to the steady rhythm of her heart and her slow, even breathing. He noticed she was being careful not to look at him too often, as if frightened her. Even when she spoke to him, she kept her face pressed to the cold pillow. She was speaking but it was tired nonsense; nothing that made any sense nor was it supposed to. He kissed her hair, closing his eyes and basking in her for a while. He prayed this wasn't a dream and that Belle really did truly believed him.

He fell asleep mid-prayer.

****~Rumple~****

Sleep was a dream filled horror fest. While upon waking the details turned to dust in the daylight, some images lingered as if they'd truly happened. Bloody sword fights on a body riddled ship deck, graphic sex with Milah with unconventional methods of finishing, and then watching his own form in a dark pub leaving with her. The look of longing in her eyes, staring over her shoulder back at Hook with a gaze that begged to be taken away.

Rumple awoke in cold sweat, a curse rolling out of his lips before he could stop it. He looked over at Belle, worried he'd woken her. But she was still asleep, resembling a tired angel in her peace and silence of rest. He breathed a sigh of relief and rubbed his face with his free hand, only to be reminded of that dreaded tattoo.

He truly hoped it burned when he got it.

He showered in silence, going through the routine and all the while pretending he was in his own body. Some tasks were easy when he pictured that. However, the younger man's long legs causing him to hit his head against the shower rod reminded him thusly he was a visitor in this form.

He dressed in the clothes from the night before and came back out into the cold bedroom where Belle was still resting, eyes closed and breathing very slowly. He contemplated waking her up, but it seemed cruel to shake her from such sweet slumber. Maybe there was a gentler way? He walked to the small bedside clock radio, turning on a station on low volume. It was some popular tune he'd heard a few times before, but had no idea the name or artist. Some dilly that was always on the radio that he really should memorize the name of unless he wanted to risk looking old and outdated.

Not that he really cared.

He sat on the side of the bed, hearing the gentle rustling of others in the living room. Belle would need to wake soon so they could get to discussing the next plan of action and he was sure the girls were eager to see how she was doing. He reached out, putting a tender hand on her.

"Belle?" he spoke quietly, watching her eyelids flutter at the sound of his voice. "Belle, wake up. It's—"

She panicked, thrusting her legs out and kicking him square in the jar. He toppled over backwards, almost falling off the bed entirely. He pressed his hand to his throbbing face, never yowling in pain, but just staring at her, flabbergasted.

"I…." her words disappeared in her mouth. "…..I forgot."

"Forgot what?" he asked, rubbing his face hard. "How to properly respond to a wake up call?"

"That you were you." Her expression contorted into one of remorse. "Oh Rumple, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

"Fine." He assured her, opening and closing his mouth stiffly. "I'll be fine."

Belle sat in silence for a few moments, just studying him. Finally, he turned his dark eyes on her.

"Do I make you uneasy?" he asked her with the slightest of weary smiles.

"A little." She admitted. "It helps that you aren't in his traditional garb."

Rumple looked down at the wrinkled t-shirt and jeans and managed a laugh. He wondered what Hook would think if he saw this well polished form in anything less than his perfectly chosen outfits. Belle sat up, gently shuffling closer and staring at his face.

"It's still you, isn't it?" she asked, her voice very small. "You still remember our password?"

"Chip." He told her soothingly and saw the ease wash over her features. He reached out and took her hand. "It's still me, my love. Unfortunately."

"Things will find a way, Rumple." She told him as encouragingly as possible. "They always do, don't they?"

"I suppose." He said half heartedly.

A gloom had come over the room as the radio crooned out a new song. It was that bad, Maroon 7? Violet 5? Something like that; it was their song about Sundays and it seemed appropriate. He felt a little inspired, getting to his feet and offering her his good hand.

"Get up." He instructed with a smile. "I'm feeling surprisingly limber this morning; I think we should dance."

Belle laughed, confused.

"Dance?" she took his hand, still appearing wary in her glance. "Since when do you dance, Rumple?"

"I dance very well." He told her as they began to waltz slowly. "Especially when there's no limp to worry about."

He had seen her dancing with Hook at the masquerade and was eager to show the pirate up. He gave a twirl as the smooth voice of the band's singer crooned to them. Soon Belle was laughing and clung to him in a dizzy, silly fashion. The twirled about the room like a couple of people gone mad, laughing and spinning and dipping and nuzzling close. By the end of the song, Rumple found himself lost in the glow of her eyes and the radiance of her eyes.

_"…in darkness, she is all I see…"_

He gave her a small dip and she giggled fiercly as he twirled her around on her tip toes.

_"Fingers trace your every outline; paint a picture with my hands."_

He brushed his hands across her face, craddling her cheek and chin. She smiled, adoringly and then both shared another laugh as she clung to his middle. He was surprisingly good at dipping and twirling for a man with one hand. Just his natural smoothness, he thought proudly.

_"Back and forth we sway..."_

He pulled her a little closer so their chests touched and he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. There was something curious in both their looks. Somewhere between love and wanting and laughter, there was something brewing.

_"...like branches in a storm."_

And soon, they were kissing. He bent his head, not used to being so high above her, and locked in a passionate lip lock. They pushed whatever fearful emotion had been lingering in the space between them aside and destroyed any air there. Their two bodies meshed up against each other without room for any other feelings in between. Belle kissed him back, going up on her tip toes as he let his hands move through her soft hair. Her kisses were soft and breathy, full of an innocent love and girlish adoring. The smell of her filled him up; she smelled of her usual perfume and another smell...a body wash maybe? Cherry Blossom?

Where had he smelled that before?

But suddenly it was gone, as if he'd imagined the whole thing.

"Um….?"

Rumple lifted lazy eyes and found Emma and Snow standing in the door way. He felt a rush of embarrassment as they pulled apart sheepishly.

"Thought I locked that." He mumbled to himself.

"So you're feeling better." Snow said happily, trying not to look as disturbed as Emma did. "That's wonderful! You must be parched!"

"I am a bit hungry." Belle admitted, her cheeks still a warm pink.

"We just finished making lunch." Snow motioned at her. "Why don't you two come out here? We can eat and catch up."

"Both sound like good ideas." Belle said, giving Rumple's hand a gentle squeeze before drifting off with Snow.

Rumple went to follow her out and was surprised when Emma put herself between him and the door.

"Everything alright?" she asked him, lifting her eyes.

"Peachy." He said in a breathy sigh. "Better than expected, though."

"Good." Emma still looked preoccupied.

"Do you have something you'd like to say?" he asked her in a measured voice, folding his hands out in front of his body.

"Look, I know you're excited to be with her again; I get that." She lifted her gaze in that authoritative way. "But that body you're in…I wouldn't trust it. I don't want to see her get hurt and this whole thing Is confusing enough as it is."

"Are you implying that I would let my emotions get the better of me?" he asked with a scoff. "Miss Swan, I'll have you know that in my advanced age…"

"Yes. I know mentally, you're a fortress of strength or whatnot." She waved him off. "But the body your in is young….and youth doesn't always let common sense come in."

"The advice is appreciated, but unnecessary." He told her bluntly, forcing his way by her and into the main house.

He would have liked to have been angry, but he couldn't bring himself to be. A part of him wanted to be touched that she had enough foresight to be concerned for Belle, but he would never do anything to hurt her.

Rumple found he had no appetite as the women all ate a light lunch of salad and some grilled chicken.

"So you're all up to speed?" Ruby asked Belle. "I'm sorry if we scared you.."

"Its alright." She was pushing her food around on her plate. "You did your best to prepare me. Although, I don't think anything could prepare me for this."

"I'll say." Emma murmured. "Alright so…big question: what the hell do we do now?"

The group fell silent into a collective thinking engine. Snow wrinkled her nose and stared hard at her plate; Ruby tapped her fork to her chin as Belle tilted her head on her shoulder.

"We figure out a way to reverse this." Rumple spoke first. "I say we tie the bastard up and keep him in a basement somewhere until I can figure out…."

"Oh yes." Emma said, putting down her fork. "Great idea. Until Cora gets involved and you don't have any magic to fight her off."

"I don't think we're completely without defense." He said, mildly hinting to her own magic.

Emma frowned.

"Don't get any ideas." She told him tartly. "I don't have enough experience to…."

Snow cut her off, not wanting the two fiery personalities to clash any further.

"Since Cora is involved, we're going to have to continue to be as discrete as possible." Snow told them, looking mostly at Rumple. "It's better to be discrete then to risk all of us getting killed."

Before Rumple could retort, a small voice piped up.

"Cora?" Belle seemed worried.

"We think she's the one who enchanted her necklace." Rumple told her gently. He sighed, giving in to Snow's suggestion. "If we do go about it this way, this means you'll all have to continue going about your business. I'll have to sneak back tomorrow night to your house, Miss Swan."

"Do you think you should stay here?" Ruby suggested. "Just in case somebody gets suspicious and comes snooping?"

"They won't come snooping in my home without permission." Snow said fiercely. "Besides, I'd rather have him close anything happens."

"Agreed." Rumple nodded. "I need to get into my house, though. Perhaps I have a spell book or something I can study and find an answer…."

"I can get it for you." Belle said suddenly.

All heads turned towards her.

"I don't want you to spend any time there longer than necessary." He told her curtly. "It's not safe."

"He won't kill me if he's still trying to be you." She said calmly. "I think if that was his only intention, he would have done it already, don't you think?"

Rumple paused and nodded slowly. He hadn't considered that. What was Hook's plan then? He didn't want to think about it. He chewed on the inside of his cheek and frowned so hard his face hurt. Mental flashes of he and Belle sharing a kiss at the masquerade came back to him; listening to Belle confess to him about what she had done with his body in the past week.

Oh yes. The plan was abundantly clear.

A way to a man's heart, it seemed, was through the heart of another. He looked over at his delicate brunette who gave him a scared smile. He grabbed her hand and squeezed.

"If you think you can get it" he told her calmly. "then I will not stop you. However, you must do this when you are certain you won't get caught."

"I already have a couple of ideas." She said brightly, trying her best to sound cheerful and optimistic. "I'm sure I can do it."

"I have faith in you." But his eyes said otherwise.

In his eyes was fear for her safety and by his own hands? The thought was repulsive and made him clench in disgust. But he stayed strong for her. If there were signs of his own confidence cracking, he was sure Belle would crumble along with him in a matter of no time.

"We'll obviously continue to keep an eye on everything." Snow told him, reassuringly. "It's not like she's going to be completely unsupervised."

"I'll come by the library every night." Ruby swore. "It's restocking time anyway; that won't even look a little suspicious."

"And once we figure how to get you back?" Emma asked. "Then what?"

"I kill him." Rumple said as plainly as he might ask about the weather. "I end his pathetic existence the way I should have on that ship."

"Rumple…" Belle started and then shook her head. "…..never mind. We'll talk it about it later."

Yes later, Rumple thought in his own voice, later she'll try to convince him he was wrong. But he would show mercy this time. That had been his first mistake and he'd be a fool to not have learned from it.

****~Later that night~****

Rumple readied for bed, listening to the women chatter about the early drive home. They were going to leave with the dawn to ensure Ruby being back in time for work. He needlessly fluffed his pillow, trying not to think about having to spend another day all alone.

Just him and Hook's face. What fun.

Belle slipped into the room quietly. She was in a nightgown now. It was a pale yellow with a white lacy trim. It came just above the knee and had thin spaghetti straps up on her shoulders. With her tousled curls and small smile, she looked as if she had just drifted down from heaven.

"Come to say good night?" he asked her, lounging back on the pillows.

"I was going to stay with you, if that's alright." She was leaning against the bedroom door, watching him. "Sleeping alone with you in the other room…..I don't like it."

They had never regularly shared a bed but now that they had done it once, it felt like it had been routine for years. He patted the space beside him.

"There's always room in my bed for you." He assured her as she crawled in beside him.

Rumple had pulled on a pair of black sweat pants Snow had brought him. They were an odd, warm material that he discovered he enjoyed. Perhaps he would buy himself some time. She stretched out on the blankets, curling and uncurling her toes as she got comfortable.

"You don't mind, do you?" she asked.

"As long as you don't kick me in the face again." He half joked.

"I won't." She chuckled then nestled in close to him. "Perhaps it's just wishful thinking, but I think you smell like you."

"Do I?" that news delighted him. "I'm happy to hear it."

She smiled a little as they sat in the dark. There wasn't much to say but there was so much to feel and think that it felt like a waste of words to talk. She turned over his good hand and looked at the tattoo, running her small fingers over the vibrant ink.

"Milah." She said the name out loud and Rumple felt instant discomfort. "That was…your wife, right?"

Rumple just nodded.

"…do you ever miss her?" she asked finally, as if she were unsure how to phrase her question.

"No." he told her after a brief beat of hesitation. "I don't."

It was the truth. Loving Milah had been a lonely task, one which he had been in all by himself. He wondered if she'd been much different with Hook. If she'd been tender, caring…happy. He scowled.

"But she was your wife." Belle said, giving him a confused look. "There must have been a time.."

"There was. Briefly." He told her with a heavy sigh. "When she wanted a child. I…I suppose she knew the only way to get one was through me. So she was sweet and dotting. But most of the time….I felt more like a burden than a husband."

"I don't see how that's possible." She told him firmly, grabbing hold of his wrist tenderly and holding it tightly. "I could never imagine you being a burden."

"She saw me to be weak." He told her in a crisp voice. "I was…I was weak. But that changed." A stiffness came to his tone as he remember the cold stabbing of betrayal when he saw her on Hook's ship so many years later. "I proved to her I wasn't."

They didn't speak for a while after that. His mind gently reminded him of memories made in the dark, whisperings of wanting and a false sense of love from Milah. But hadn't she known how much he loved her? Didn't he show her in his touch and his gaze? When had he STOPPED loving her was the better question though? When had everything become nothing more than a husbandly duty? But perhaps more importantly, when did she stop caring for him and Baelfire? Rumple was too busy visiting old shadows in the dark that he didn't realize Belle had come so close until she was nuzzled completely up beside him.

"I think you're strong." She told him softly. "And smart and….good. I know it's hard for you to be good, but I think THAT'S what makes you so good. That you try; it's more than a lot of people do." She took his face into her hands. He didn't see the same hesitance he had all day; she was looking right into his eyes and seeing him, not the mask he wore. "And the fact that you can sit here next to me, in the body of a man you hate and can still speak to me as if things were as they've always been shows me how strong you are. I admire you, Rumple, and how far you've come. Never forget that."

She kissed his forehead, then his cheek, and then once on his lips. She lingered there a moment, her eyes closed and he wondered if she was picturing his real face. But it didn't matter right now. He held her, closing his own eyes and visualizing the scene in a more ideal way. There they were in Rumple's bed, the lights low and cuddled together under his heavy comforter. He could see his own body, his own hands, hear his own voice speaking gently to her. Her eyes full of love and wanting; he could see it so perfectly.

When he lifted his lids, he smiled a little. Belle had fallen asleep on his, her breathing slow and steady. He kissed the top of her head and tucked her down into the blankets. She stirred for a moment, lifting heavy lids to look at him, but he hushed her back to sleep. Rumple reached over, switching off the only light in the room and cocooning them in black darkness.

The Dark One they'd once called him. In most aspects, he was still that creature. It was always stirring underneath his surface, always pondering and lingering in the darkest spots of his mind. But in this moment, in the body of the pirate, he felt peace in his mind. No dark stirring, no shadows tugging at the corners of his soul. He felt solitary within this form, not like he was two split people.

He felt like plain old Rumple and….it wasn't a terrible feeling.

He fell asleep, gently humming that Sunday Morning song he'd heard that morning.

****~Hook~****

Perhaps it was the long hours of training in magic that were beginning to get to him. Or maybe the lack of sleep; in Belle's absence, he had spent as much time in the basement practicing spells. He was proud to say he'd made plenty of headway. He'd created fire with his bare hands and had learned to heal cuts and scrapes. His biggest achievement was creating some kind of shock that had killed a small cricket that had made its way into the house. His next venture was to review some of the spell books he'd discovered in deeper depth, but that evening he had felt positively drained.

He had dreamt horrible, fitful nightmares. He was the crocodile, making deals with innocent young women and stealing away their lives or their loves. He could take a life with the snap of his fingers. He felt no remorse, no pain.

He dreamt of a boy with a round, innocent face and fearful dark eyes. He bore a resemblance to the imp in coloring and mannerism. He was afraid of him though, shying away at his touch and flinching at the sound of his snicker. He dreamt the boy tried to escape him, to flee to a world far away where the magic could never hurt him ever again.

Hook woke up with a jerk, sitting straight up in the cushy bed. He looked around, half expecting to be in the small house he'd dreamt of. He ran a thin hand through his hair and exhaled loudly through his nostrils. He wasn't sure if what he'd seen in his sleeping mind had been a dream or not. It felt like a memory, but none that he'd ever made. He recognized the boy from a brief encounter once upon a time. Milah's son.

His heart swelled and beat twice as quick. For a brief moment, he thought he could smell her hair. The smell of the ocean and the sweet cherry blossom perfume he'd brought her back from a voyage to the East. The taste of her sun kissed skin, warm and damp, briefly fluttered over his tongue, and the song of her voice rang in his ears.

If she could see him now; he shuddered to think about it.

He was interrupted by the not-so-distant sound of a grumbling engine. Lumiere barked from his spot on the carpet, giving a small, empty growl. Hook snickered under his breath, getting from the bed.

"Oh yes, I'm sure you could take it." He told the dog, who watched him with perked ears and peaked ears.

He stiffly shuffled towards the window, pulling apart the yellow curtains to peer out into the street. He could see, in the pale blue light of almost-morning, Ruby's car idling out front on the street. He could see the good looking waitress in the driver's seat, already wearing her crop top and small white shorts for work. Emma was helping Belle get her bags, still wearing a loose blue top and sweat pants. They must have literally gotten up and gotten in the car to return. Hook was suddenly grateful he'd thought of putting away all the evidence of magic away the night before.

He stood there as Belle took the handle of her back and thanked her friend, lifting her gaze up towards him. She smiled and gave a short, sleepy wave. He waved back, smirking.

Time to get back to work.


End file.
